Aeolus
by Ciega Chica
Summary: Harry while bored finds a way to possibly kill Voldemort. The catch, however, is that he has to have sex with his soul mate-Jack Sparrow. HP/JS Explicit material!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey I'm here with a new story. Been wanting to try this story for awhile. Let's see if I can finish it, huh? This is a crossover with Pirates of the Caribbean and Harry Potter. It's Harry/Jack slash and on the explicit end you'll soon find out. It's my first explicit fic ever so be kind and if you don't like don't read it ya da ya da ya da.

Disclaimer: Don't own, so sad.

Aeolus: the king of the winds who kept the stormy Anemoi Thuellai and Aellai locked away inside the hollow heart of the floating island of Aiolia. At the command of the gods he released these to wreck devastating storms. Since the Winds were often conceived of as horse-shaped spirits, Aiolos was titled Hippotades, "the reiner of horses," from the Greek _hippos_ ("horse") and _tadên_ ("reined in tightly").

Aeolus

Chapter One:

"Love Magic"

Harry had picked out the book at random. It was called Love Magic, surprising Harry but he just shrugged his shoulders. Knowledge was knowledge and maybe someday one of these spells would come in handy.

The contents were divided into three sections: Spells, Potions, and Rituals. Flipping through the pages Harry caught bold headings like **Amortentia**, a subtle love potion to make the drinker fall in love with the first person they see, and **Lilla**, a temporary spell that acted much like the Imperious curse.

Harry read through a few of them mildly interested—until he reached the first page of Rituals. The heading stated Soul Mates. He frowned. He'd heard about Soul Mates in Muggle Fairy Tales and stuff but hadn't ever thought they might actually exist. Sitting up a little straighter he read through the passage.

**Soul Mates**

_Soul Mates: People who are made for each other. Magic is a wizard and witches life. Magic fills us, sustains us, allows us to live to an incredible old age, but finding ones soul mate enables wizards and witches to extend their lives to an interminable age. In the early years of magical kind soul mates were a rare find but in 1874 Richard Abraxtus managed to create the complicated ritual needed to find ones soul mate. The ritual is a combination of spell work, potions, blood, and meditation. It takes an entire three days to complete and if interrupted the bond between soul mates will be instantly severed and become irrevocably lost to both parties._

_After the ritual is finished successfully, the person performing the ritual will be transported immediately to the side of his or her mate. Magic makes no specification of time and space. Not only have people been sent across the world into their mate's arms some have even gone back or forward in time to their other half. It is rare but be prepared if it does occur since after the crossing you will be unable to return to your own time until bonded (aka sexual intercourse)._

_The ritual should take you straight to your soul mate, the farthest away being three feet, within reaching distance. Be prepared! As soon as you and your mate's eyes meet Magic herself will force you to bond immediately no matter who else is present. It is advised not to resist since this will only cause both of you to fall ill._

_Once bonded both soul mates will be returned to the traveler's place and time. Once back the two (or three in some cases) will be given an object by Magic (usually wedding bands or some type of jewelry) that will enable the two to return to either time at will (and will ensure that their bond is recognized by both Magic and Ministry of Magic). _

_The results of the bonding include an increase in magic as well as the sharing of abilities between mates, and the emergence of new ones. Telepathy is also quite common. Changes may also occur physically in height, hair length, eye strength and color, skin tone, bone structure, and womb creation (in the case of submissive males)._

Now thoroughly entranced Harry scanned the steps to the ritual and shook his head impressed at the list of ingredients, spells required, and even a few dance steps that had to be done all under the full moon with no sunshine allowed to disturb it.

Harry tapped a finger against his chin. Many things sounded inconvenient but the results... Harry shook his head in amazement. Maybe this was the way to defeating Voldemort. If he could perform this spell then his already strong magical core would strengthen even more and maybe even gain a few useful abilities depending on who his mate was.

Harry's lips quirked up into a smile and made his decision. He wasn't bothered that he would be using his mate after all Voldemort's defeat came first. He shouldn't get ahead of himself though; he would need to get the the book's listed items...and he knew just where to find them.

o0o0o0o0o0

Review Please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Parts of this chapter have been corrected!!!

Firstly, there was a discrepency between the first chapter's description of the ritual and the actual ritual in this chapter. It was supposed to be done under moonlight but I accidently had it performed in Snape's quarters where there is no moonlight!

Secondly, Harry should have said that he came from another "time" not another "world"

Thirdly, I have changed Gaia's mentioning of Harry having water dragon blood to being a wind nymph which will explain a few things later on as well as him also having elemental magic now. The emergence of these abilities will be because of the soul mate ritual which is why Harry even attempted it in the first place.

Chapter Two

"Ritual and Arrival"

Harry had thought it would be easy. Order Dobby to go gather the list of potions ingredients Harry gives him and no one would be the wiser since Dobby does pretty much anything to please him. But what does he go and do—he steals from the damned potions professor instead.

Harry scowled at said potions master's door. He had detention tonight and he had no doubt what would happen. The ingredients Dobby had gathered were very rare and Snape would no doubt recognize the potion he planned to make by those alone.

Grumbling, he shifted slightly unwilling to admit he was nervous about his upcoming encounter.

"Trying to burn a hole in the door Potter?"

Harry sighed and turned to give Draco a tired look. "Right" Draco muttered. He cleared his throat. "Well what caused the detention this time? I don't remember you doing anything stupid in class today." He snickered.

Harry rolled his bright green eyes. "I'm making a potion with a lot of _extremely _rare ingredients and asked Dobby to fetch them for me but I meant from an _apothecary_ not Professor Snape's private stock!"

Draco laughed. "Merlin, you actually trusted Dobby with such a thing as shopping? That house elf is absolutely nuts; he can't do anything except punish himself."

Harry chuckled. "Isn't that the truth."

Just then the door to the Potions classroom opened, Severus Snape standing in the doorway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus sneered when he saw Potter loitering outside his door with his godson not too far away bickering once again with the Boy-Who-Lived. "Get inside Potter—now!" he snarled. "Back to your dorm Draco, it's almost curfew."

The silver haired boy smirked and threw a "good-bye" over his shoulder as he left. Severus slammed the door shut and stalked to his desk. "You will explain this instant what you were doing stealing from my stores Potter! Sending that bloody house elf to do your dirty work? That's low Potter even for you" he sneered.

Potter said nothing.

Severus turned back around to him. "I know what potion you are trying—key word _trying_—to make Potter and the ritual that that potion is involved in. What I want to know is why." He sat in his chair behind his desk and steepled his fingers.

He noticed that Potter shivered minutely under his gaze. Severus smirked. "Well Potter?"

Potter sighed looking utterly annoyed. "Fine, I'm trying to find my soul mate" he said glancing away a seemingly bored look on his face.

Severus growled in annoyance. "I know that Potter; now, tell me why."

Potter rolled his eyes but then suddenly turned very sober. "I'm only good for one thing in this world" he said, "and that's to kill Voldemort. If I don't do everything in my power to stop him then what is my purpose?" He smiled ruefully, his emerald eyes pained and brimming with sorrow.

Severus's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you blathering on about now Potter? You think you're above everyone else with your high and mighty ideals?" he sneered.

Potter didn't say anything.

"Gods Potter you're just like your damn--"

"Stop it! Don't say it!"

Severus was taken aback at the pain in the boy's voice. For a brief moment he thought maybe that pain was real; that this boy, this student needed sympathy and not an interrogation from him. But this was James Potter's son; he was just as cocky and as much of a bully as his messy haired, hazel eyed, arrogant father.

"Why can't you see me for who I am?! Why can't anyone see the real me? Am I wearing a mask? No. Do I deliberately lie to people saying that I'm fine? No! And yet no one cares and you _still_ say I'm my father when he's obviously DEAD!!

Severus stared in shock at the Gryffindor who'd obviously been keeping a lot more inside than anyone had realized. He sniffed. "Well this doesn't mean I'm treating you any different. Now tell me what you mean to do by performing this ritual?" he demanded, though slightly softer than usual.

Potter stared at him for the longest time before he finally said "Like I said, it's the only thing I'm good for." He averted his gaze to the floor. "The book said once bonded each mate receives an incredible power boost. I was hoping to use that power to defeat Voldemort. As I am now...I don't stand a chance."

Severus watched Potter's nervously fluttering hands and sighed. What had the Order been doing to this boy to make him believe that he was only good for murder? "You do know that once you bond with your mate and receive this 'power boost' that you will be unable to leave their side; not because you're forced to but because you want to. You will love that person so much that it will change you, even alter your personality to fit them; heck, even your appearance might suffer dramatic transformation! Don't throw your life away over trying to please your peers."

Potter shut his eyes with a despairing look. "Then what do I do?" he asked. He met Severus's black eyed gaze and Severus shook his head slowly. "I can't decide that for you Potter. Come here" he ordered. Potter frowned, confused but cautiously shuffled over to him. He was even more startled when Severus enfolded him in a hug.

Severus could feel Potter's bewilderment but held fast until the boy's rapid heart beat began to slow. He rubbed Potter's back soothingly and was about to speak when Potter whispered "I'm going to do it" and Severus only nodded. He had thought as much. The only thing he could do now was help the boy through this.

"Then let's get started."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next three months Harry and the potions professor met in secret in the early dawn to plan out the ritual circle which they decided to practice drawing in an enlarged closet in his private rooms. To Harry's utter surprise they were not green or silver but mainly dark brown and blue. They immediately brought some peace to Harry's worn out mind that swum with too much red and gold.

Professor Snape, besides his partner in this project, also became quite the listener to his troubles. Harry had never before had anyone who was just willing to listen but practically overnight Snape became just that. All of the pressure from the war and from his own muggle family who hated him with a passion came pouring out of his soul and Snape would just listen and not say a word till he was done and then reason with him why they were wrong. That he wasn't just a killing machine, that he wasn't a freak or a house elf, but a human being. Snape actually made him wonder if this was how it felt to have a father.

The potion was completely Snape's department and he worked diligently at it though he did ask Harry's help when he had to gather more, either for class or the ingredient was not in his stock. This was mainly accomplished through detentions which Snape still gave in class because he couldn't be seen being nice to the boy-who-lived. They then used the detentions to work even more on the ritual.

Every other waking moment that wasn't given to Quidditch, classes, and school work was spent memorizing the chants and wand movements required for the ritual. By the time the potions was done and the ritual ready to be underway he had gone over the ritual so many times his grandchildren would know it by heart.

Finally the night arrived. Luckily it was warm out, a silver full moon shining in the sky. Teacher and student stood in a large clearing, a circle made of white sand sprinkled upon the grass with runes and consecutive circles decorating its insides. A pentagram dominated the innermost circle reminding Harry of television witchcraft that Dudley had seen in a few movies. Harry nervously patted his sleeve feeling the hidden holster with his wand inside. Severus paced outside the circle muttering under his breath, checking and rechecking everything while Harry stood in the middle of the circle simply watching him. Nearby an owl hooted softly.

"Um are we good to go?" he finally asked, unable to take the overbearing stillness any longer.

Severus swallowed thickly and nodded. "As good as we'll ever be."

Harry worried his lip and said "I should be back within the day or at most the next. The book said that magic immediately forces us together and then transports the both of us back to this location."

Severus's brow furrowed. "I know I've asked you this plenty of times already but are you sure you want to just give up your virginity to someone you don't even know, whether they're your soul mate or not?"

They had had this conversation many times before and Harry had constantly reassured the man that yes he was sure but frankly he really hadn't quite come to terms with it yet. How could he? In the next moment he would be having sex with someone and wouldn't even be aware of it because of the magic flowing through both of them. Many times this had kept him awake at night but he couldn't back out now. He was a Gryffindor, he was brave; he could do this.

Swallowing a loud gulp Harry nodded. "Let's start" he whispered.

Severus nodded, his onyx eyes sparking with determination. He handed Harry the potion he would need to drink before starting the ritual. It was lavender with shades of pale blue and pink intermingling at the surface.

"Bottoms up" he whispered weakly and chugged it down. Harry smacked his lips a little; it tasted like strawberries and pineapple. The only sweet tasting potion he'd ever tasted.

Steeling himself he raised his arms and began to sing quietly in latin of his heart's desire and that it is where he needed to be while he danced slowly. With the moonlight painting his skin he appeared like a beautiful wraith with the twirling steps tip toeing between the spaces of the pentagram. The singing gradually turned to loud chanting as, nearing the end, he began to wave his wand in complicated patterns of jabs and circles and waves. A light began to emitt from the white chalk lines of the circle. Severus put his arm up to block out the brilliant light. As it faded he gazed at the empty circle where Harry was no longer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry wobbled a little as his body tried to rid itself of the sucking motion that had suddenly taken hold of it and thrown it to...somewhere. Harry gaped at the tall palm tree beside him and then at the white sand beneath his feet. Further out water rolled up the beach in foamy white waves. The sun was brighter than he'd ever seen it before and the sky completely cloudless which England almost never was. It was hot too but a sweet breeze that blew off the water made it a little cooler. Harry still felt like he was frying though.

Turning further about he froze. Behind him stood a tall man, bronze skinned, with long matted dark hair and sharp brown eyes outlined in kohl. There were long strings of beads tied amidst his hair and threaded through his beard which were separated into two little braids, but his mustache was untouched. A red bandana was tied around his forehead and he had on clothing that Harry had only seen once on TV while vacuuming when Dudley was watching some pirate movie.

But that all quickly vanished from his mind when a fog seemed to obscure them and he suddenly realized that he had already finished the ritual. There was no one else nearby and the first one he is supposed to see is his soul mate. Harry had no time to panic after this realization for the man strode forward and forced his lips to his.

Harry groaned and looped his arms around the taller man's neck. He felt dizzy and wasn't sure if that was him moaning or not as the man kissed his neck and groped his ass. Harry licked his lips and leaned forward blowing hot breath on his mate's neck.

"Please" he moaned wiggling his hips. Wait, when had he gotten hard? If he were more aware he would be horrified with how sluttish he was acting. He cried out when his shirt was dragged off and then his pants. Before he'd left Harry had decided not to wear any underwear since it would just get in the way anyways.

So now Harry was bare bottomed and his face was as red as a tomato. His mate nibbled gently on his earlobe then bit roughly at his neck as he wormed a finger past his rim. Harry gasped and arched against the man unable to stop his keening cry as their erections brushed each other. How odd; Harry didn't even remember the man pausing to remove his clothes.

Harry squirmed harder as the man thrust two fingers in and began stretching him quickly. He added another finger and before long judged him stretched enough despite how little time he spent on it. Then he plopped onto the ground dragging Harry with him. He opened Harry's mouth and moved his head over his cock.

Groaning he immersed himself in the wet heat of Harry's mouth. He thrust a few times then pulled out reluctantly. It was only for lubrication after all. Harry dazedly followed after it but was then turned about as the man mounted him and plunged in. Harry screamed at first, the pain piercing through his daze as the man tore into him. The meager stretching he had received did nothing to help as his channel was ripped to pieces. Blood trickled out around the man's huge cock running down Harry's thighs.

The pain didn't decrease at all until suddenly the man hit something inside him that made his back arch farther than ever and sent delightful tingles all throughout his body. His mate pushed him into the sand thrusting in even deeper than before. Like a dog he fucked the boy beneath him with wild abandon not slowing down even a bit until he'd come inside Harry.

The hot seed coated Harry's inner walls gaining a relieved sigh from him. Once the man pulled out he collapsed into a puddle of goo upon the ground unable to move a single limb. The man didn't bother with clothes but merely curled himself around him linking his large hands over Harry's flat tummy.

Harry fell asleep with the sun warming his skin and a husky voice singing in his ear "yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o

Magic was never considered to be an entity by wizard kind or to have a consciousness. But Magic did and Magic, though, she was annoyed with wizarding kind's primitive behavior towards her did not completely forsake them. After all the part of herself she pumped into them at birth showed she still cared for the little monkeys. But it was one wizard in particular that caught her attention and enticed her to give him much more magic than she usually handed over to wizards.

This boy was something she had not seen in a long time. His bloodlines, that of Evans and Potter, were well known to her. The Potters having wind nymph blood mixed into their family line near the beginning. The Evans were certainly not muggles but a centuries long line of squibs. Elemental magic was their founder's gift. Even before Magic had given herself to the little boy he had already drawn in a large amount of her from his surroundings instinctively which made him very interesting indeed.

So it was that she watched him as he grew up, abused, alone, and then thrust into the care of the primitive wizard monkeys. It infuriated her how they treated him but she knew that she had to bide her time. And finally she had her chance to help him. While in the library she directed him to the book on Love Magic after hearing his mutterings that he needed a way to defeat Voldemort. Perfect. All she wanted was to make her boy happy. And if she needed to give him his soul mate early then so be it.

The best part, however, was that his mate was faaaar away from those wizard bastards. As she watched him fall asleep in the sand with Jack Sparrow's arms around his waist she smiled but then frowned when she felt the completed ritual tugging at her ready to transport the two back to the forbidden forest. Which reminded her that she'd have to give the man a proper gift since he'd helped her precious little one.

But for now to get rid of that darned part of the spell. With a harsh tug and a soft pop the law of the ritual came undone. The two mates curled up below her stopped shimmering with the magic that would transport them home.

Oh but she better not forget the most important part. Beaming she made a gold band appear on their left ring fingers and then above her favorite's ring she crafted a slim gold band with a tiny diamond flower on top, at the center nestled a polished mother of pearl sphere.

Now for another present. She waved her "hand" and folded neatly next to Jack's clothing was some new clothing for her precious. Away from the pressure of his world her little one would flourish here and become who he was meant to be although with a little interference from Jack and her lovely ritual of course. After all her boy would wake up and find himself quite different looking and even acting a little out of character based on what Jack was dreaming.

Giggling like a school girl she pulled the thoughts from Jack's head and snickered. Oh yes, her little one will absolutely hate this.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Jack woke up first, his nose twitching as hair tickled his nostrils. Grumbling a little he opened his eyes to see that yes he was still on the island and no, his crew was obviously not coming back for him. Scowling he glanced around. The sun was looking a little low, so at least day and a half had passed since he was marooned. Damn Barbossa. He would put the single bullet in his pistol through his head if it was the last thing he did.

A low groan stopped his thoughts and he looked down only to see a beautiful young boy with fair, smooth skin and long wavy black hair. He was completely naked and with one glance Jack could tell what had happened to the both of them. He groaned; had he just raped a child? But then why did he feel an insurmountable feeling of love inside him whenever he looked at the boy?

With a soft sigh he lay back down. The boy turned around and cuddled against his chest. Chuckling he laid his chin on the boy's head and clasped him tightly to him. It was about then that the boy began to come awake and it seemed he was just as confused as he was.

"Wha-where am I?" he muttered groggy from sleep.

"Er...welcome to the Caribbean love" Jack grinned nervously.

The boy froze and stared at him wide eyed for a moment before he scrambled as far away from him as he could. "D-don't come near me!" he yelled. Jack was surprised but also a little hurt. Besides women it seemed he had dismal luck with boys too.

The boy pushed himself to his feet and stared around. "Why am I still here? Shouldn't I be back by now?" he fretted.

Jack found it highly amusing to watch his naked bed partner pace, or more like limp, what with the blood and semen caked on the back of his thighs. But he figured enough was enough. He got up and stepped behind him nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"Well no need to worry love. I'll get you where you need to be." He flashed his gold toothed grin at him and the boy looked flabbergasted.

"No, you don't understand. I performed this ritual to find my soul mate and--"

"Wait, soul mate?" Jack asked curiously. "Am I...?"

The boy blushed and looked away but nodded ever so slightly. It was a beautiful blush that had Jack hardening ever so slightly. Groaning he closed his eyes trying to block out the image that made him want to fuck the boy senseless. "What's your name?" he forced out trying not to frighten him more than he already had.

"Harry" the boy squeaked when he felt Jack's semi-hard length against his stomach.

"Jack Sparrow" he breathed into the boy's ear before nibbling on it. Gods, he felt intoxicated by the mere presence of this boy, no, this Harry. "At your service" he added licking Harry's neck. Harry mewled and pressed himself closer. Jack could feel Harry hardening as well beneath him.

Gently, he kissed Harry, holding the back of his neck with one hand and massaging his butt with the other. Jack had never been very gentle with his lovers but Harry seemed to bring out all sorts of different emotions in him. Was this what it was like to have a soul mate?

Harry moaned into the kiss and deepened the kiss by putting his slim arms around Jack's neck and pushing his head down. Harry smiled as his whiskers tickled against his lips. This wasn't so bad. What had he been so afraid of when he'd woken up? This was his soul mate; they were made expressly for each other and damn anyone who said otherwise. Harry only wanted to please his Jack.

Finally they broke away for air and Jack began fingering Harry again. Harry groaned at the sensation of fingers in his ass. It sent a pleasant tingle to his cock which was fully erect now. Panting he pushed down against Jack's fingers feeling them slip in deeper. It was then the bundle inside him was prodded and Harry let out a keening cry as he came.

"Ugh..aaaan" he whined as Jack pushed him on his back into the sand and began licking the splattered cum from his stomach. "J-Jack" he panted twisting his body this way and that.

Jack for his part had never before met someone as responsive as Harry. Every tiny breath and touch made him squirm and arch and cry out. It made Jack harder, if that was even possible. Realizing he needed to move this along he lifted Harry's hips so his cock stood twitching at Harry's entrance.

"I love you Harry" he whispered before he realized what he'd said and plunged in, skewering Harry. Harry gasped and moaned as his channel was torn again but not as much as the first time. He fought for breath as Jack grasped his hips and pushed in and out. Jack gasped as Harry tightened around him unknowingly and sucked his cock in even as he fought to pull out and dive back in.

"Harry" he breathed as he finally came spurting thick white cum inside his soul mate. Sighing contentedly he pulled out and lay down beside Harry but didn't fall asleep like last time. He stroked Harry's smooth skinned navel where hair would usually be but the boy had not a speck of hair on him except on his head. It was strange how Harry seemed to have come straight out of his fantasies.

Harry shifted lightly against him and he already felt his cock springing to life again but he fiercely ignored it. He liked sex as much as the next guy but right now he'd had enough. "Are you asleep?" he asked quietly just in case his mate was.

Harry looked up at him, his green eyes shining in the sun's rays. "No why?"

"Because I wantta go swimming; would ye like to come?" Harry blushed as soon as he said "come" but nodded. Jack chuckled shaking his head at his innocent little mate; well...not so innocent anymore.

They walked together to the water's edge and Harry stared at it in amazement. "I've never seen the ocean before" he said suddenly. Jack looked at him surprised. "Never?" Who had never seen the ocean? It was like a crime against nature.

Harry shook his head. "My family hated me so the only places I got to go were school and home."

"Well yur family must've been rich to afford school" Jack said surprised by this information but Harry just looked at him confused.

"The Dursley's were middle class and my school was paid with a trust fund left by my parents who I don't think were terribly rich either."

"Well as far as I know love only the rich little snobs go to school" he snickered. "What time are you from?" he asked jokingly.

Harry glared at him as he splashed further out into the surf. "I'm no snob" he snapped, "and it's the year 2009. What time do you think it is?" He scowled and peered into the clear aqua water. He smiled a little at the jewel-like fish swimming around his ankles.

"2009?" Jack asked dumbly. "The year is 1743 Harry; are you sure you didn't hit your head when you arrived?" He watched Harry carefully noticing how he tensed then spun around staring at him in shock.

"1743?" he yelped. He looked...terrified. Jack immediately went to him and took him into his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"I-the ritual said it sometimes sends people back in time to find their mates but I didn't—I didn't think it would happen to me" his voice wobbled a little as if he were going to cry. "And plus right after bonding we should have gone back to my time with the ability to go back and forth but for some reason I'm stuck here. What if I never make it back? My friends are probably panicking." He began sobbing loudly.

"Shhh Harry. You'll get home someday." He paused as he thought of Tia Dalma. He petted Harry's head. "In fact I think I might know someone who can help." Harry stared at him in shock. "Really?" "Yeah, she'll know what to do."

He looked around him, at the empty island and endless horizon of wine-blue water. "But first we need to figure out how to get off this island."

Harry looked at him curiously. "You mean you don't have a boat?"

Jack shook his head. "My crew marooned me here" he scowled. "Worthless, good for nothings..." he muttered.

"Can we try to build a raft or something?"

Jack shook his head. "No rope" he shrugged. "Plus a raft wouldn't last very long out there not with storms coming unexpectedly out of nowhere. We could end up dead trying that since any land is far away from Black Sam's Spit." Seeing Harry's expression he said "That's what this island is called love."

Harry nodded and moved further out into the water. Seeing Harry's worried expression Jack said "But let's worry about that later. How abouts we swim till the sun goes down" he suggested.

The rest of the evening was spent splashing through the surf and Harry diving to stare in amazement at the teal water that turned dark blue further past the drop off of the island. He chased fish and even tried to help Jack catch some but they had no luck. Jack said that tropical fish didn't taste good anyways but Harry could tell he was just trying to distract him from his creeping hunger.

Afterwards Harry meandered along the seashore gathering shells and dropping them into a makeshift bag he'd transformed from the dirty shirt he'd arrived with. The shells clicked together as he strolled along. He grinned when he found a smooth white conch, spiked on top, and a smooth pink on the lip that darkened inside. He held it to his ear thinking he might hear the ocean. It was hard to tell if it was true because the waves were crashing nearby but it lit Harry's heart all the same. He peered into his bag combing his fingers through the growing pile. Maybe later on he could make some bracelets and necklaces with them.

Wait a minute...Harry frowned, an unnamed horror gripping his heart. When, for merlin's sake, did he start liking jewelry. Suddenly Professor Snape's words came back to him: _"You will love that person so much that it will change you, even alter your personality to fit them; heck, even your appearance might suffer dramatic transformation!"_

Despite the heat swamping his naked body Harry shivered. Had he, without realizing it, changed? There was suddenly a large lump in his throat that he just couldn't seem to swallow. He walked to the water's edge and peered down into the clear mirror. He hadn't noticed anything strange about his appearance before but now...

His face was smooth without a single blemish, his black hair smooth like silk and reached past his shoulders. There were no glasses on his face yet he could see perfectly fine and his lips were just the right shade of pink and perfectly kissable. Examining the rest of himself he found there was no other hair on his body and his hips seemed a little wider than before and the curve of his waist more pronounced. His thighs were slimmer and his feet and hands more delicate. If he didn't have bits he'd have thought he was a girl.

"Harry, are you alright?" Jack called from further out in the water. Harry stared at his soul mate and took stock of his body. The man was tanned yes and built which he hadn't noticed yet. He was tall, taller than Harry with strong muscles that flexed beneath his skin as he moved, rippling like the ocean's waves. He was also coming further out of the water since he was worried about him revealing his very big length.

Gulping, Harry looked away blushing furiously. That-that had been inside him—twice. Now he felt embarrassed _and_ mortified. How much worse could this situation get? His soul mate was male and apparently dominant while he, Harry, the one who'd been planning to use his mate to defeat Voldemort, became submissive. Was this karma or something for his scheming?

"I'm fine" he finally replied but by then Jack was already standing in front of him. His mate smiled at him.

"How about we settle down for the night? Have something to show you anyways" he grinned and gave him a sultry wink. Harry blushed as red as a tomato and followed Jack into the island to a palm tree that looked just like any other palm tree and took three large steps forward. He then jumped up and down on the sand and oddly enough his feet made hollow thumps.

Harry watched in amazement as he opened a trapdoor hidden in the sand. Jack disappeared down the steps into the darkness for a moment then came back up with four bottles full of dark amber liquid. "Close the door sweetie" he cooed and went back to the beach with his bottles.

Harry quickly shut the trapdoor and hurried after him. The sun was turning red and was finally sinking below the horizon. Before sitting down with Jack Harry shrugged off his bag of shells then laid down putting his head in Jack's lap with only a moment's hesitation. The water hugged their feet and turned the sand dark as Harry watched the purpling sky and the stars beginning to shine brighter as the moon replaced the sun. He was tired from a long day but he didn't want to sleep yet; not until he'd seen the entire sunset play out.

Harry jerked when he felt liquid drip onto his cheek. Looking up he saw Jack taking a long swig of the amber liquid, some of it slipping down his chin and dripping from his goatee. "Jack what is that?" he asked.

Jack grinned down at him completely relaxed though to Harry he looked a little _too_ relaxed. "Want some?" he asked roguishly.

Not knowing what it was Harry nodded. He cradled the dusky glass bottle and lifted it to his lips, taking a quick gulp. He immediately started coughing. That liquid burned. "What is that?" he gasped.

Jack sniggered and kissed him roughly making Harry moan. "It's the finest grog this side of the world pretty. Sweet rum at its finest!" he laughed raucously. Harry stare at him stupefied by his strange behavior. He watched stunned as he drained the rest of the bottle and started on another.

"Come on love! Don't just watch" he jeered and thrust a bottle to his lips, holding him fast against the bottle's mouth with his other hand and so Harry had no choice but to swallow unless he wanted to choke. After half the bottle was gone, Harry gasping and coughing, Jack gulped down the rest and sprang to his feet.

"Dance with me love!" he roared as he staggered down the beach with Harry in tow. Harry who was feeling decidedly woozy tripped after him, the world sliding all around him like dripping grains of sand.

Groaning his stomach heaved and he sicked his breakfast upon the dark sand. "No problem pretty; the tide'll sweep the mess away." He waved his arm vaguely towards the sick up but only ended up smacking himself in the face. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me" he sang huskily, "We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." He groaned as he was sick too but then spun around and grabbed Harry's arm pulling him close, their alcohol covered breath dizzying them further.

"We burn up the city, we're really a fright" he burped. "Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho" his voice slid into silence his mouth hovering above Harry's as he finally dipped down and their mouths connected. The two of them groaned and Jack slammed Harry to the ground holding his wrists on either side of his head.

"Harry, pretty" he moaned as he rubbed his throbbing erection against his mate.

Dizzily he tried to thrust his hips up forgetting that Jack was pressing him into the sand with his hips so hard he couldn't move a single inch. Jack let up though and his large hand was suddenly around his cock and any thought left in Harry's brain flew out the window then. "Aaaa-uuun-Jack" he moaned. "Jack!"

Jack roughly slid his hand up and down his shaft rubbing the slit and then bent down to tease the balls with his teeth. "Jack!" Harry screamed as he reflexively curled up, his hips thrusting out of control.

"Come for me pretty" Jack mumbled nibbling his ear and neck, his favorite places on Harry's body it seemed. Harry came with a few more rough pulling strokes clutching Jack's shoulders for dear life. Shaking he flopped back to the ground.

"Hey what about me?" Jack whined nuzzling Harry's neck.

"Oh" Harry said dazedly, the only thing he could make his mouth produce with his alcohol induced brain.

Jack pulled him up into a sitting position so his mouth was right in front of his huge cock. "Go ahead love" he muttered. Before Harry could process the words Jack, impatient, had pried open his mouth and shoved his cock in. Harry gasped and tried to relax his throat but Jack wasn't waiting for him and just thrust in with abandon.

Choking Harry pushed against Jack's thighs trying to get him to let go but the alcohol made him sluggish and he couldn't find the strength. Harry groaned as his erection returned with a vengeance. Suddenly, Jack doubled over gasping thrusting even harder now. Harry realized even with his lack of brain function that Jack was going to come and tried to pull away but Jack had a firm grip on his head and when he came his only choice was to swallow as much as he could, the rest dripping down his chin.

Finally sated Jack lay down and pulled Harry on top of him. Harry snuggled against his hard chest and smiled a little, cum painting his lips and chin white, under a starry black sky in the Caribbean.

Phew That took me an entire day to write and correct folks so I expect a ton of reviews -_- Damn, I need to sort out my priorities. School before Fanfiction. I have my first test today in Psych 100. I am so gonna fail. Pray for me Fans!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Progress, Rescue, and the Storm"

Harry yawned and blinked open his eyes to find that the sun was high up and an ache still lingered in his hips. There was a small headache pounding behind his eyes and the colors of the island looked a little blurry.

Grunting, he leaned up on his elbows and looked down at Jack's peaceful face. Smiling he traced the man's nose and weathered cheeks. His mustache was curled just ever so slightly and his tanned skin was smudged with dirt. Harry wondered how long he had been on this island before he got here and why did his crew just abandon him like that?

"Mmmm" Jack's nose wrinkled as he came awake. "Hn, that you love?" he groaned. He leaned up on his elbows and kissed Harry's nose.

Harry drew back scowling. "So where's my good morning kiss?" Jack asked with a mischievous grin.

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of him. "Good morning to you too Jack" he huffed. A loud grumble suddenly broke the pleasantries. Harry blushed a ferocious red while Jack snickered but then he sobered quite quickly.

"Hungry?" he asked him. Harry frowned at the sadness in his eyes.

"Well yes, is there any food on this island?"

Jack shook his head. "No. There's no animals to hunt and the fish're too slippery."

Staring at the towering palm trees Harry's eyes narrowed into a determined glint as he strode quickly over the beach towards them. "Harry? Harry, what're your doing?" he called after him, worried.

"Just a moment!" he yelled back over his shoulder before he disappeared beyond the waving palm trees.

Curious, Jack followed after him at a more sedate pace. He found Harry standing underneath a palm tree staring up into its fan-like leaves and nibbling at his lower lip in thought. Jack froze at the edge of the grove, only able to think of how cute Harry looked, well...until Harry started trying to climb the palm tree.

"Er, what're ye doing Harry?"

"I'm trying to climb this tree" Harry grunted but yelped as he suddenly fell to the ground. "Ouch" he muttered rubbing his tail bone. He grimaced when he noticed his scraped arms and legs.

"Need any help love?" Jack smirked.

Harry glared at him annoyed that he couldn't climb a simple tree. Although what simple tree had bark as rough and sharp as that one? "Yeah" he grumbled.

"Alright now what is it you're bothering this nice old tree for?"

Harry rolled his eyes and pointed up. "Coconuts" he said simply. Jack blinked staring blankly for a moment before looking up at the large hairy brown balls. One second...two seconds...Jack burst out laughing. Big hairy brown balls indeed. He ignored Harry's "are you crazy?" stare and, snickering, he searched around for his boots. When he found them he fished inside and pulled out a wicked knife. He then went about pulling on the rest of his clothes so he wouldn't get roughed up like Harry had.

Concentrating, he shimmied up the tree and began cutting coconuts down one at a time. Below, Harry quickly moved out of the way as the heavy nuts fell into the sand with loud thumps. Jack slid back down; Harry grinned. "Now we just need to figure out how to get them open!"

He heaved one up and pounded it against the sharp ridges of the tree but the nut didn't even scratch. "Dammit" he muttered and tried to throw it, to rub it on the ridges, to drop it on a rock...nothing worked! Harry scowled fiercely at them as if that would crack them open. Meanwhile, Jack just stood nearby watching him with an amused smirk and quietly snickering.

Finally, fearing a little for Harry's safety, he said "Harry stop. Give me the coconut" he ordered.

Harry grudgingly handed over the coconut. Jack took his knife and set the coconut between his knees. With the blade he pushed into the coconut until a loud crack was heard amidst the normal sounds of the ocean waves and sea gulls. Gently, Jack pried the two halves apart so the frothy white milk wouldn't spill. He handed one half to Harry and drank deeply from his own.

Smacking his lips he said "Not as good as Rum but quite delicious." Harry snorted and took a long drink. His throat was dying of thirst since there was no fresh water on the island and salt water wasn't fit for drinking. Damn the fates, they were surrounded by it.

"Now for the flesh" Jack muttered as he began gnawing on the white insides. Harry copied him. At last they were done and Harry moved over to lay beside Jack. He felt a little tired, the headache from this morning abating a bit. He didn't know how Jack could still be able to think straight what with how much rum he'd consumed last night; two or three bottles worth at least. Harry had only guzzled a few mouthfuls and he definitely didn't like the dizziness it gave him. He was definitely never drinking again.

"Jack?" Harry asked after awhile.

"Hmm" Jack's eyes were closed.

"How did you end up on this island?"

"Hn...my crew abandoned me."

"I know, you've said that already but why?"

Jack sat up on one elbow and turned on his side to look down at Harry silently for a few moments with solemn brown eyes. "It all began when my crew and I learned of an incredible treasure; Aztec gold taken by Cortes himself and hidden away on an island no one can find unless they already know where it is. I...have a long history with a Caribbean witch who gave me a special compass in order to find the island. I headed there immediately but the day before our arrival my first mate, Barbossa, comes to me and asks that it's only fair for everyone to know about the island's location. So I gave it away like the fool I am thinking nothing of treachery in their black hearts" Jack said, his face darkening into an angry scowl. "That night they mutinied and left me stranded here for dead with naught but a pistol with one shot so that I could eventually shoot myself for when I went crazy with hunger. I don't think they expected my soul mate to pop up" he chuckled.

"Wow..." Harry stated dumbfounded by his mate's unusual story, but then he frowned. "Wait, if you and your crew were going after treasure doesn't that make you..." his eyes widened, "pirates" he breathed.

Jack nodded proudly. "That's right love. And we flew across the waters in the finest ship in the Caribbean, the Black Pearl." He sighed and shook his head. "Poor lady's lost to me now" he groaned and fell back upon the sand.

Harry sat up and glared at him. "Excuse me? Are you simply giving up? That is not how I perceived you Jack."

Jack blinked up at him. "Well what in the name of Davey Jones do you expect me to do? I'm stuck on this island with no way off and only coconuts for food. I doubt I'll last long." He shook his head incredulously.

Harry stood up. "That doesn't mean you should just give up. If that ship means that much to you grow a backbone Jack" he snapped. With that he stomped away to the beach but Jack leaped up and stopped him.

"Wait Harry, I'm sorry, you're right. I'm stupid and you're smart." He smiled when Harry rolled his eyes. "I won't give up. The Black Pearl will be mine yet. I promise. Forgive me?" He pouted.

Harry laughed and hit him lightly on the arm. "You're too cute for me."

"Ah now that's where you're wrong Harry. You're much too pretty for this old dog."

"Hmph, I'm a guy Jack, I don't do pretty" he snapped playfully.

After much laughter Harry and Jack headed back to the beach. Jack sat down and discretely watched Harry search for more sea shells. He licked his lips eying Harry's round little ass swaying back and forth as he walked. He groaned as his pants tightened. "Damn" he swore and with an exasperated sigh, wriggled out of his clothing.

His cock was curved up straining and purpling as it searched for relief. And there was only one way in his mind to find relief. Smirking, he pulled his legs up to hide his problem first then called Harry over to him.

"Harry, would you like to sit in my lap?" he asked putting on his best innocent look.

Harry looked puzzled by this sudden request but wordlessly turned around to sit down. Jack quickly uncrossed his legs and grabbed Harry's hips once he was near his length then he smashed his cock straight up into Harry's ass pulling him completely into his lap.

Harry screamed in surprise and pain, his back arching like a bow and his spine trembling. Gasping for breath Harry pushed his hands against Jack's stomach trying to shove him away. "J-Jack, oh god..." he panted.

Jack merely let a lazy smile cross his face; his cock was certainly happy with the warm piece of ass it was in. Chuckling he lifted Harry up until his head plugged Harry's entrance. Harry sagged a little in relief but then, grinning, Jack let go of Harry.

"Aaaagh" Harry cried out, cringing as he fell onto Jack's long, thick shaft.

"J-Jack, gods, please, fuck me " he begged.

"If you say so love." He got to his knees and covered Harry's shaking body with his own. Planting his broad hands in the sand Jack thrust his hips back and forth, easily establishing a harsh rhythm. Harry groaned as pleasure exploded through his nerves. He felt his eyes roll up as he tried to keep up with Jack's onslaught. "Jack" he moaned.

"Almost...there...Harry" he grunted and then shouted as he came, hot and thick, inside Harry. Harry, for his part, breathed a sigh in relief as he also came, the tightness in his cock no longer bothering him.

After finally catching his breath Harry said "Was that really necessary? You could've just asked me Jack." Harry sighed, a little annoyed, as Jack snuggled against him, rubbing his front all over Harry's back like an over satisfied cat.

Harry wiggled underneath him a bit but then decided to just relax and let Jack do whatever he wanted and if Jack wanted to hump him till he fell asleep then so be it. Meanwhile he crossed his arms under his chin and let his body fall limp against the hot sand.

A light breeze blew through his hair gently and brought with it the sharp fresh scent of sea salt to his nose. That breeze and the peace of this island made Harry want to stay here forever, just him and Jack; but Harry knew he'd have to face the outside world of this time period sooner or later. That is if he was still unable to get home.

Harry lightly touched the gold band on his finger and thought of Hogwarts but there was no sudden change in scenery or bright flash of light; nothing. Harry was beginning to worry that he would never get home. What would his friends think? How would the wizarding world fare against Voldemort without him? Although on second thought, that part he didn't particularly miss.

He also wondered where the pearl ring above his bonding ring had come from. After all he'd only read about the bonding ring appearing yet there was an elaborate new ring beside it. Maybe the book had been incomplete or something. Had Snape known about it? With a mental shrug Harry decided to just put it out of his mind for now.

Twisting his bond ring, Harry thought of something else besides home and strange rings all of a sudden.

"Jack?" he murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Does this ring mean we're married?"

Jack stared at Harry in surprise. He glanced at the ring on his finger contemplating Harry's question. Finally he asked "Would you like me to be your husband?"

Harry's eyes widened and he felt as if his heart stopped at the unexpected question. He had never thought anyone would ask him that. He had never thought he'd live long enough not with the war going on and all. Harry closed his eyes as tears spilled over. He quickly wiped them away and smiled at Jack who was now lying on his side next to him with his head leaning on his hand.

"Yeah" he said before kissing him softly. "I love you so much and I-I can't even imagine being parted from you after just two days. I really want to be with you forever."

Jack was stunned, his mouth hanging open. "Really. Y'know I'll understand why you wouldn't want to be with a pirate and all." He grimaced. "But hey, it's the Caribbean!" He laughed suddenly. He drew Harry into a crushing hug and Harry laughed too.

Jack pulled them both to their feet and swung Harry around, his eyes bright. "I promise love; we're getting off this island if it's the last thing I do; and we'll have a proper wedding. Something to tell people, the smashingest wedding in the world!"

Harry snickered. "Smashingest?"

Jack shrugged. "What can I say love; Ol Jackie's got a way with words."

Harry shook his head in mock despair then quickly kissed his husband. A sudden desire to be playful rushed through him. "Chase me!" he yelled behind him as he took off across the beach, the wind carrying his laughter through the trees as Jack's footsteps pounded behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"AHOY THERE!!"

Jack groaned and clutching his head sat up. Everything was way too loud this morning. Rubbing his eyes he suddenly froze. "Wait a minute...oh shit" he swore when he saw the tiny row boat coming to shore. Thank god they had fallen asleep on the inside of the island instead of the beach this time.

"Harry, wake up" he ordered shaking his husband's slim shoulder.

"Mmm, five more minutes Ron" he mumbled rolling over. Jack swatted away Harry's outstretched hand and shook him harder. Maybe forcing Harry to drink two bottles of rum last night wasn't the greatest idea.

"Huh what—what's going on?" Harry groaned. "God, my head" he moaned. "What are you doing Jack?" He watched confused as Jack hurriedly pulled his discarded clothing on then tossed a pile of clothes to Harry that looked like they were his size.

"Get dressed" he snapped. "There are people coming ashore."

Harry shoved his clothing on not quite registering what Jack was talking about through his god awful hangover. But then suddenly his eyes snapped wide open. "People?" he gasped.

"That's right, now let me look at you." He gripped Harry's forearms glancing up and down his much smaller form critically. He wore plain brown britches, a dirty white shirt, and a simple brown vest. There were no boots and Jack's were much to big for him so he would just have to go without. Hopefully they'd be able to find some soon if these sailors were nice enough to give them a lift.

Suddenly, Harry's bright green eyes widened. "My wand!" he gasped. "Where is it?"

"Wand?" Jack asked, concerned by Harry's abrupt outburst.

"Yeah, my wand. It's how I do magic. I can't leave without it!"

Brow furrowed, Jack searched the white sand, Harry nearby doing the same, frantically kicking up the sand. Harry screamed softly, clutching his long black hair. "Where is it?" he choked.

Jack glanced towards the beach. The sailors were quickly approaching. This was their only chance to leave the island. They didn't have time to look for Harry's wand.

"No! I can't leave it. It's all I have left of my home" he yelled when Jack told him to forget about it.

"Harry, we don't have time. Do you want to get off this island?" he snapped. Harry nodded reluctantly, his eyes brimming with misery. It made Jack's heart ache.

Gripping Harry's hand tightly, Jack led him towards the men who had just beached. He eyed them warily as they approached and made sure to keep Harry close, his hand holding his arm tightly.

"Who be ye sailors?" he questioned.

"Obviously your rescuers, that is if you've been stuck here?" The men snickered.

"Will you give us passage?"

The man snorted. "You haven't stolen from our cache have you?" he said obviously ignoring what Jack had said. He eyed Jack suspiciously.

"Cache?" Jack Sparrow drawled. He thought of the hidden rum beneath the sand and had to keep from snickering. That rum had been excellent. "Aaaaaaa no, nope haven't seen one but I'll tell ye when I find it."

The leader scowled. "I suppose you want to come along then. We're heading to Tortuga. You can come if you keep the ship shipshape as payment."

"Of course" he agreed cheerily just happy to have such good fortune for once. Three days of drinking, sex, and now freedom from this cursed island not even half a day after being marooned? Wonder what luck Barbossa's getting now, if indeed his luck has changed, Barbossa's has probably just sunk.

He glanced down at Harry who was standing stiff beside him, grief oozing from his pores like poison. Jack leaned down and touched Harry's lips briefly with his own breaking the boy from his daze.

"Jack" he whispered, tears collecting in his green eyes.

Jack gripped Harry's chin softly. "Chin up Harry; it's not the end" he told him.

Harry smiled slightly but he still looked so terribly sad. To try and cheer him up Jack said "You know, those britches look mighty tasty on you but I bet you'd be decadent in a dress." He grinned when Harry reddened in horror, all traces of meloncholy vanishing.

"You wouldn't dare!" he screeched.

Jack laughed heartily. "I don't know Harry; I never say something I don't mean."

Harry scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jack shook his head still snickering. Harry was so fun to rile up. Looking down at Harry he smirked, loving the fact that the top of his husband's head only came up to his shoulder; just how he preferred it. He ruffled the boy's long black hair earning a loud protest but only laughed. Without hesitation Jack swooped in for another, more engaged kiss.

Harry blushed, shifting uncomfortably. "P-people are watching you know" he muttered.

Jack grinned broadly. "I know" he whispered in his ear as he followed behind him up the rope ladder to the rum runner's ship, standing proudly in the curve of shining blue water. It looked like things were finally looking up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Um...Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got a confession to make" Harry gulped. "I've never been on a boat before." He groaned softly as the ship lurched.

Jack gaped. "Never been on a—then it's a good thing you're married to Captain Jack Sparrow love. Hmm, actually now that we're married wouldn't you be Harry Sparrow?" He chortled at the odd combination.

Harry glared weakly at him. His stomach reeeeeally wasn't feeling well. "After this I'm never leaving land again" he grumbled.

Jack laughed. "Come on, I'll show you something" he said and led Harry to the rigging. "After you love" he offered bowing and sweeping his hand towards the rope spiderweb.

"You've gotta be kidding" Harry yelped. "I'm not going up there; I could fall!" The rigging led up to the crow's nest high above the ship. Harry's stomach performed an ominous flip-flop.

"Oh hogwash, I'll be right behind you love." Harry sighed but couldn't say no to Jack's wide grin. Carefully, he began climbing up the web, his heart hammering as he fought not to look down.

Finally, he made it to the round wood basket perched atop the mast and settled inside. Jack followed inside and embraced him from behind. When Harry looked up his breath left him at the view.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jack whispered in his ear.

Harry shivered at the husky voice. He watched, mesmerized, as the ship carved through the water like a knife through butter. The sailors on deck were like little scurrying ants, the shouts drifting lazily upward with the wind. And then there was the horizon which joined the blue sky and blue water almost seamlessly together.

_Like me and Jack._

Harry blushed at the thought.

It was then the strangest thing happened, frightening Harry to the uttermost. In a split second the peaceful water was suddenly replaced with tossing mile high waves and the sky turned black, rain lashing down in gray sheets as lightning flashed through the clouds.

But then suddenly everything was calm again. There was no storm and no horribly black sky. Jack was behind him, still holding him although a little tighter than before. Harry was glad because he felt horribly shaken, a cold sweat beading his brow.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Jack asked worriedly. He ran a soothing hand through Harry's black locks and was a little relieved to feel Harry slump against him. His husband had just suddenly tensed up and it scared him.

"Jack, I just saw the strangest thing" Harry murmured.

Jack frowned. "What do you mean?"

Harry wiggled around in Jack's arms to burrow his head against his chest. "I saw the sky grow dark and the ship was in a storm. The lightning struck the mast" he whispered, unnerved, having just remembered that part of the...vision.

Jack's eyes widened. "You saw a storm?"

"Yeah"

"Hmm, maybe you're just feeling really stressed." Harry grimaced, doubting that; the...vision had been too real. "Sit down Harry." Jack leaned back and pulled Harry between his legs.

A few minutes of silence ended when Harry, trying to get his mind off what had just happened, asked "What is Tortuga like?"

Jack laughed. "Tortuga is the center of evil in the Caribbean according to the rich gents populating Port Royal and the Majesty's Navy. It's really just a gathering place for pirates, smugglers, bounty hunters, and prostitutes."

"And that's not evil?" Harry asked wryly.

Jack snorted. "Just strugglin' to make a living Harry. Besides pirating is in my blood! Stealing treasure and sacking ships is the life for me."

Harry smiled and closed his eyes in contentment as Jack's arm came around his shoulder. He ignored Jack's choice of profession for the moment and gladly dozed off in his husband's arms, the red sun sinking behind him below the ocean.

It was hours later that Harry jerked awake to the loud crash of thunder. "Jack!" he screamed as he slid across the crow's nest when the ship gave a violent lurch. His arms scraped the wood trying to find purchase but failing.

Jack's eyes snapped open and managed to catch Harry just in time before he could go over the side.

"Hold on Harry!" he shouted above the boom of the waves and crashing thunder. Then everything went to hell when rain began falling making Harry's hand slippery.

Harry fought to hold on, desperately swinging his other loose arm up to snatch Jack's, but he was quickly losing his grip and fell with a panicked cry. "No!" Jack roared and dived after him into the black ocean waves below.

The water hit Jack like a sledge hammer forcing the air from his lungs, becoming dizzy as he tumbled head over heels from the buffeting current. Finally he gained his bearings and forced his head above water. "Harry!" he barely had time to scream before another wave forced him down.

The second time Jack surfaced he barely had time to cough and gasp in a gulp of air before being dragged under again.

When Jack came back up the third time his floundering arms caught hold of a large barrel helping keep his head above water. Wide-eyed he frantically searched for Harry in the pressing darkness all around him but he could see nothing and, terrified, he screamed against the crack of lightning to bring back his love, but of course, no one answered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the time since he'd fallen from the ship, the ship wreck had disappeared completely and Harry had drifted on ocean swells towards no where, the ocean empty and stretching to the horizon in all directions. All he could think about was Jack and the short time they had been together. Now, once again, Fate decided he'd had enough good luck and stole it away. Why couldn't he be _happy_ for once?

"No" he moaned, his heart fluttering like a trapped bird in his chest. "Jack...JACK!" he screamed. No one answered.

For days Harry sailed along clinging to his sliver of ship plank. The young wizard was used to going many days without food so that at least was not bothering him too much but the _thirst_ was unbearable. There was so much water around him but he couldn't drink it dammit!

"Why do these things always happen to me?" he groaned.

His skin was burnt to a crisp and dried salt formed a thin layer that cracked painfully every time he gathered enough energy to move a little.

It wasn't surprising he was hallucinating now either. He could see green and a smear of brown on the horizon instead of blue for once. He licked his lips and squinted against the dazzling glare of the sun on the water. As he came closer the smear became clearer and he could hear the sharp cries of seagulls and see huge trees.

"Oh god" Harry sobbed in shocked relief. But even as relief flooded him his heart screamed silently, in pain, mourning the loss of his Jack.

The current swept Harry into a small sandy cove lined with swaying palm trees, dense with greenery. Crawling weakly across the hot wet sand he managed to drag himself underneath the shady trees before he collapsed and fell unconscious.

He woke up later groggy and stiff. The sun was still high in the sky so not much time had passed. Glancing around Harry saw only empty beach with soft waves and palm trees. This island seemed much larger than Black Sam's Spit just from how dense the trees looked to Harry. He wondered how wide it was and if anyone lived here.

_Please don't be cannibals._ Harry grimaced as he thought of all the horror shows Dudley had watched featuring just that. _Skeeter would have a field day. Boy hero finds soul mate only to be torn apart by cannibals. Damn._

Sighing he checked himself over. His clothes were ripped and stiff from drying in the sun not to mention the salt flaking off his skin. Ruefully Harry thought of his pouch of shells that he'd tied around his waist while on the ship. But they were gone now so there was nothing he could do.

"Jack" he croaked feebly. Tears clouded his eyes then started streaming down his tan cheeks. "Jack" he moaned. His heart felt compressed from all the sadness pressing it down.

He couldn't stop thinking how ironic it was that he finally finds happiness and it's ripped away from him not even a week later. Typical. "Unn-hic-oooh" Harry sobbed and moaned pulling at his tangled and messy hair desperately.

For the rest of the day Harry sat with his knees drawn up under the shade of the palm trees and staring blankly out at the sparkling ocean wishing Jack would just suddenly appear and comfort him. Harry also thought of the friends he'd left behind and almost wished he were back in his dorm at Hogwarts. Maybe then he wouldn't be sitting here crying his heart out over a man he had barely just met and was now unofficial husband to. Who knew love could be so wonderful one moment and then terribly painful the next?

Harry watched the sun set in amazement though; the only thing to break his drowning thoughts. No matter how many times he saw it the purples and blushing pinks, the dark blue chasing after the sun as it dropped below the water, was enthralling. Once again Harry saw a sudden vision of a storm destroying the peace. Scrambling back he clutched the rough bark of a palm tree almost hyperventilating.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to retake control of his wild emotions. Soon he was calm enough to finally drift asleep.

When he next woke up he felt a little better though still very depressed. Sluggishly, he got up and quickly decided to try exploring the leafy island. The ground was littered with jutting roots so Harry had to carefully watch his step. He had been walking for hours when he heard a sudden rustle. Harry froze in, mostly fear, but, oddly enough, hope that it might be Jack.

A small monkey jumped out of the dense rustling leaves. "Aaaw" Harry cooed. The monkey was like one of those that blind men have with cymbals in their hands. It had a cute little face with black fur and white fur framing its face. It chittered and climbed up Harry's side to nimbly scurry around his shoulders until it finally settled on his right shoulder, little arms wrapped about his neck.

Harry scratched the little thing's head and smiled when it chittered happily. Giggling, he cooed "Well aren't you just the cutest thing—ouch, hey!" Harry scowled and pried the monkey's grip off his hair.

"Stop that naughty monkey" he scolded. The monkey turned big black eyes to him and copied the sound. Harry gave him a mock affronted look. "Don't take that tone with me young man." He nodded sharply once with a self-satisfied look on his face before he burst into giggles.

"Well it's nice to finally have someone to talk to." He smiled sadly. Brightening a little he said "Now I'm going to have to think of a name for you." He went through all the names he could think of but didn't really think any of them fit for such a cute little monkey. He actually almost thought of naming him Jack but that was bordering on crazy. "Maybe later" he sighed, giving up, and started walking again.

Less than twenty minutes later Harry collapsed in exhaustion. His body was sticky with sweat and his sunburn was really hurting. Harry bent forwards and put his head between his knees trying to stave off the dizziness and nausea bombarding him.

The monkey jumped onto his knees and patted Harry's head with his tiny hands squeaking cutely. Harry groaned and lifted his head. "I don't suppose you know where I can find some water huh?"

Harry was surprised when the monkey hopped a few feet away and bounced up and down screeching. It seemed to Harry as if Monkey did know where water was. Staggering after him Harry hoped he hadn't misinterpreted water as ocean water instead of drinking water.

Harry's eyes went impossibly wide when he saw the tiny trickling brook emerging from the foliage. Harry fell to his knees and like an animal sucked as much water as he could into his mouth. Coughing he wiped a hand across his mouth and immediately went back to slurping up as much water as he could.

As soon as his thirst was satisfied Harry leaned back and closed his eyes. He was really tired and all he wanted was to curl up with Jack's arms around him in a soft bed, a full belly, and definitely no nausea. Harry cracked one eye open when Monkey climbed up his body to sit on his head.

He gulped wide-eyed when he realized he was no longer alone. Across the trickling water stood a bronze skinned woman with black eyes lined with kohl wearing a dirty dress that didn't touch her shoulders and showed a little cleavage. She had long brown dreadlocks and her teeth looked rotten though a few glittered like gold. She looked much like a voodoo witch/abandoned island princess. The monkey on his head stared quietly at her which Harry found odd since the monkey had only babbled since he'd met it.

For a brief moment he thought of Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes but immediately dismissed it. This woman's were nothing like that old man's: they were fathomless, full of wisdom and knowledge that completely overwhelmed Harry but glinted with mischief that reminded him of Jack a little bit.

"And oo might ye be little un?" she asked, a smile playing upon her lips as if she already knew and was only humoring him.

Harry stared at her dumbly, the heat suffocating him, stealing his voice and mind. It became so unbearable that he actually fainted quite suddenly.

When he woke up he found himself in a foreign room stuffed with strange things. Hanging from the dark wood ceiling were glass globes strung inside multi-colored netting, crocheted or knitted, Harry wasn't sure. There were also many glass bottles and wood crosses of many sizes dangling amongst them too. The tables and corners were stuffed full of all manner of things: papers, candles, bowls, chairs, and even a few stuffed bats attached to the tops of elaborate metal candle holders.

Near the bed he lay in was a table with a four legged tray on top. In it were hollowed out half-moon spaces that held various dried stuff of yellow, purple, brown, red, and white. Lining it were more candles insides small green glass holders. In a messy way it reminded him a lot of Professor Snape's classroom with all the jars and strange powders.

But the quilt he was lying under softened the unfamiliar features with its colorful patchwork squares that looked more like they belonged in a kindly grandma's home.

"Oh, ye are awake" Harry turned his head to see the strange woman now standing beside his bed. He struggled to sit up. The woman helped him making Harry blush. "Ye should not move so much. Ye fainted from da 'eat."

Harry nodded. "Thank you." She grinned at him revealing her yellow teeth up close. Harry shuddered but returned a tiny smile.

"Ye must be ungry no?" Just then Harry's stomach growled. She chuckled and stepped over to the black cauldron hanging over the crackling fire in the fireplace, her dress rustling. She picked a wooden bowl off of the mantle and filled it with a delicious stew from the pot. Harry's mouth watered at the heavenly scent.

"Ere is a spoon" she said giving him a wooden spoon to go with the bowl. He took them eagerly and barely remembered to blow on the soup to cool it before gobbling it up.

The woman sat on the bed and said "Me name iz Tia Dalma and ye?"

Harry swallowed quickly. "Harry Potter ma'am." She blinked. "Dat iz a very strange name" she commented.

Harry scowled. His name wasn't the strange one here. What kind of name was Tia Dalma anyways?  
Seeing his disgruntled expression Tia Dalma laughed. "Me did not mean ta insult ye little un. But anyone ye meet will tay the tame as I. Perhaps ye should consider what dear Jack might like."

Harry's head snapped towards her in shock. "How do you know about Jack?" he blurted. A feeling of fear, hope, and utter desperation for any news of his husband swamped him. "Do you know where he is?" he asked shakily.

Tia Dalma watched him sadly. " Me do not know where 'e iz but I know 'e iz alive. Gaia 'as told me so."

"Gaia?"

"Mother Earth. She iz da magic dat fills ye and me, changes da season, and gave ye Jack." Tia Dalma smiled. "Gaia told me ye were comin' and that you had won ol' Jackie's heart." She actually giggled at that. "Me didn't tink I'd ever get da pleasure to see Jack wedded." Snickering she took his empty bowl.

"More soup?"

Harry nodded quickly and she served him some more.

After a few minutes of silence in which Tia Dalma ate her own soup Harry finally worked up enough courage to ask "How do you know Jack?"

Tia Dalma calmly set her spoon down and said "Ye see 'arry, Jack was always obsessed wit old treasure, da kind oder pirates hoarded and hid away, only to be found wit a map; treasures of lost civilizations...like Aztec gold" she murmured, her eye glazing as her thoughts wandered elsewhere.

Her tone made Harry shiver. In the dim light from the candles she looked like a crazed woman with the shadows shaping her face like that of a skull. " But as fer yer original question, I met Jack when 'e waz bout your age. He'd washed up on me shore after a terrible storm dat snatched da lives of the entire crew including 'is parents. 'e stayed 'ere for two years under my protection before 'e felt da sea calling him back. Da next time I saw 'im 'e 'ad come to ask bout a treasure map. Den later a treasure on the ocean floor, then da key to gettin' da fastest ship. 'e was always after something, almost as if he were searching..."

Harry leaned back into the pillows with relief. He hated to admit that he had been worried about how close Jack and this Tia Dalma were. He wouldn't get on his husband's case about his past but he still felt a little annoyed...and maybe a little jealous.

Harry yawned gaining Tia Dalma's attention. "Why don't ye rest 'arry. We can talk in da morning." She helped him lie back down then tucked him in. Harry had never had anyone treat him so kindly before except Mrs. Weasley, but even she had never done this before.

Smiling for the first time in days Harry burrowed into the blankets and fell asleep dreaming of Jack and a brilliant sunset.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Far away Jack found himself in Tortuga after riding waves for five days. He'd woken underneath a dock trapped by seaweed and algae covered rocks preventing the sea from carrying him back out.

Groaning a little as his brain kick started Jack blearily peered around at the dark gray wood columns and planks above his head. When he finally realized where he was he almost slipped off the rocks as the seaweed broke from his flailing arms. He made a mental note to only panic like that on dry land where he couldn't drown.

Swimming to the side of the dock he climbed up the rocks onto the sand and grass and took a look around. Tortuga certainly hadn't changed and the hubub was still as strong during the day as at night. A long line of ships were tied to the dock and then noise of unloading drowned out everything but the sharp cry of the seagulls wheeling overhead.

Limping down the cobbled street Jack asked everyone he saw whether they had seen a short black haired, green-eyed kid around. No one had seen Harry and Jack stumbled back to the docks in the end with a heavy heart.

He gazed out at sea imagining Harry's beautiful green eyes and long, smooth black hair. His fingers twitched wanting to caress and dip into every crevice of his soul mate's beautiful body.

"I'll find you Harry" he whispered, the wind carrying his words out to sea hopefully to where ever Harry was. He prayed he was safe and that he would see him soon.

But in his heart he knew it wouldn't be that simple; it never was.

OK review and tell me if i made any mistakes. Tia Dalma's accent is crazy man and since I don't really feel like watching the movie right now to review I just winged it :P Sorry if she's hard to understand but isn't that the point? When I first saw the movie in theaters I was like WTF is she saying!? Cuz of that I had no clue why anything afterwards was even happening. GAH!!XO Anyways another note: IN THE FIRST CHAPTER HARRY SAYS HE CAME FROM ANOTHER WORLD WELL THAT'S WRONG!!!! HE'S IN ANOTHER TIME, I JUST DON'T FEEL LIKE GOING BACK AND FIXING IT. MAYBE SOME DAY...OK ENOUGH FUN WITH THE CAPS LOCK FOLKS! ahem i have already started the fourth chapter. it will deal with Harry's friends and family left behind in his time but as always there will be smut. So far I've got a record going with smut in at least every chapter but can you really blame Harry and Jack. They're just so damn cute together XD Once again REVIEW!!!!!

Next Chapter: Gaia gives Severus a present, a new order: The Greys, and...rest not decided (shifty eyes--runs away screaming AAAAAAAAAH)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Sirius, The Grays, and Relationships"

Gaia sighed at the couple's pain. She knew it would be hard but they needed this time to grow. Harry needed to learn how to control his abilities and become who he was meant to be without Jack's influence. And Jack would only be able to track Barbossa if his mate is not there. Once Harry had mastered his abilities then they could rejoin.

She had no doubt her little one would learn quickly; Calypso, after all, specialized in Harry's abilities. Knowing that they were in good hands for now Gaia turned her attention back to Harry's time.

She came upon the scene of Severus Snape guzzling fire whiskey out of anxiety. Gaia slinked a little closer and took a little peek into his mind. What she saw were flashes of images and conversation—all of them about Harry.

It seemed as though the Order of Turkeys were panicking over their missing pawn. Scowling, (despite not having a corporeal face or body) Gaia examined the rest and her heart softened when she saw the strength of Severus's worry. The past week for him had involved avoiding the Order, teaching, and drinking into oblivion.

Gaia suddenly drew herself up in determination. This man was important to her little Harry; How could she abandon him in his misery! Smirking slyly Gaia swept away from Hogwarts to a new location: the Department of Mysteries.

It was dark and empty, the veil upon the high platform fluttering in an invisible breeze. Smiling she grabbed a hold of the veil, lifting it and reaching inside. Her hand shuffled around a bit much like a child reaching into a toy chest, and finally caught a hold of what she wanted. She beamed and drew the figure out.

In her "hand" she clutched Sirius Orion Black.

She tapped his core gently, waking him from his dead sleep and then sped back to the Potions Master's rooms depositing Black gently upon the couch in front of the fire. Giggling a little she boosted Sirius awake completely and then pumped him full of sexual desire so that the two soul mates would bond as if the Soul Mate Ritual had been performed. Although the submissive would keep his personality in the end. It seemed Sirius wouldn't prefer him any other way.

Nodding briefly in satisfaction she settled down to watch.

XD XD XD XD XD

Sirius woke up not realizing he had even been dead. He was expecting to be in the Ministry still fighting but instead found himself on a comfy couch in a cozy room incredibly horny.

Groaning, he glanced around to see if there was anyone else nearby but ended up freezing in fear when he saw Severus Snape staring at him with alcohol glazed eyes from an armchair beside the couch.

"Black?" Severus said incredulously.

Sirius moaned at Severus's silky voice. Panting he leaped from the couch and tore off his pants unable to stand it any longer. His cock was so hard he needed relief now and Severus was so conveniently there. And then even that didn't matter anymore when their eyes met and the room just disappeared.

They dived for each other grappling at skin and clothes, tearing them apart. Their lips crashed and Sirius's tongue shoved into Severus's mouth almost choking the man in his ferocity. Sirius's hands were everywhere, setting fire to his skin and drawing a low whine from the Potions Master's bruised rosy lips.

They fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs Sirius rutting against Severus like a rabid dog. "Sev" he moaned, his shaggy black hair falling across his face. Severus gasped as Sirius bit his neck and then softly licked it. Hands whispered down his chest causing his skin to tingle. His face was red and his limbs trembled.

Severus blanched when Sirius stopped above his nipples breathing hot air upon the right nub and fingers rubbing the left one. "S-Sirius" he stuttered, "please" he groaned his eyes drifting shut.

Sirius grinned and bit down upon the pink bud, tongue twisting around it, sucking like a baby at its mother's teat. Pulling away he admired the glistening nipple with a chuckle and repeated this with the other nipple. Then Sirius kissed his way down to Severus's navel and buried his nose in the dark curling hair there.

"What do you want me to do Severus? Do you want me to fuck you and fill you with my nasty cum? Hold you down and lick you all over?" he whispered, voice heavy and husky. Severus gulped and shuddered, his prick twitching at the dirty talk.

Sirius traced a large vein wiggling up the side of Severus's cock with his tongue until he reached the bulbous head and the slit beaded with clear precum. He kissed the head and then swallowed Severus to the root.

"Sirius!" Severus cried out clutching at Sirius's wild black hair. Sirius hummed around the thick flesh causing Severus to arch his back. "Oh merlin" he groaned. Sirius chuckled and wiggled his tongue all around the shaft finally gaining an "I'm cumming, Sirius I--" but Sirius had been waiting for this and quickly detached his mouth from Severus's cock.

"What--?" Severus's eyes widened in horror. "What are you doing idiot? Finish the job!" He tried to press Sirius back down but Sirius snarled warningly. The ex-convict flipped him over and slipped his throbbing cock between the pert globes of Severus's ass.

Severus froze. Sirius leaned down to whisper harshly in his ear "_I_ am the dominant Severus; remember that. I'm in charge now submissive and you will do as I say." With that he thrust into Severus's hot channel rocking back and forth, growing harder with each cry from the man beneath him.

"You like it hard don't you Severus? My little submissive" he grunted. He grabbed Severus's forgotten cock and pumped it as his claiming neared. And then he let go, thick white seed spilling into Severus's tight ass.

Breathing hard he rolled off the silent man and gathered him against his chest. The desire to do more was still there but Sirius knew when to stop. Severus would be too sore in the morning to walk and teach classes if he didn't and besides the fire whiskey would most likely send him to sleep soon. Severus had always laced his bottles with calming drought to get to sleep so it was amazing he'd been able to get it up at all.

Sirius was just a few inches taller than Severus so he dropped his chin in Severus's greasy hair. He thought sleepily to himself that he would have to make Severus take better care of himself from now on; he couldn't have a dirty lover. Well, at least not in the sense of physical hygiene, dirty sex was a must. Chuckling he drifted into dreams not noticing the band of gold light settling over his left ring finger darkening into a shining wedding band.

XD XD XD XD XD

"Hey Hermione, are we meeting tonight?" Neville whispered across the table in Herbology. The class of sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were pruning Devil's Snare which Neville took great delight in while the rest of the class wrinkled their noses at the dirt and reluctantly approached the writhing vines with shiny clippers.

Hermione quietly shook her head then glanced up and down the table; only Ron and Ginny showed signs to be paying attention. "No. there's the Red meeting tonight" she whispered back in code. "The Red" meant "The Order of the Pheonix", the red standing for a pheonix's brilliant red plumage.

Lately, the Order had been holding their meetings at Hogwarts in one of the high towers in an unfrequented part of Hogwarts. Their headquarters at 12 Grimmauld place had been discovered three days ago so until a new headquarters could be located they were holing up in the castle/school. This made it much easier for the kids of the Order to listen in and learn more about their plans than ever before. The Weasley twins, Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were all apart of this group. Ever since Harry had suddenly vanished they'd formed "The Greys", their own group that had their own meetings and Hermione, the leader, gave them assignments.

Tonight the Reds would be having a meeting which meant the Greys would be listening in.

"What time?" Neville muttered under his breath as he lovingly clipped an unhealthy growth on the side of his Devil Snare. He'd named her Daisy.

Hermione murmured "Seven" and that was it; no more would be spoken until after the Red's meeting tonight. None of them knew though that someone down the table had been listening in but no Gryffindor can be sneakier than a Slytherin and especially not Draco Malfoy.

XD XD XD XD XD

Fifteen minutes to seven that evening the members of the Greys began preparing to eavesdrop. All used basic invisibility spells. Everything was going as planned when a sudden knock turned their gazes to the hidden door into the Room of Requirement.

They shuffled nervously when with a huff Hermione stomped over to the door and threw it open. "Malfoy?" she gaped slightly, surprised.

"The one and only" the blond Slytherin drawled. His hair was slicked back as usual, not a strand out of place, matching his impeccable style as well. This year he didn't look as much of a weedy weasel as he did the previous years. He also didn't attack them as much; he pretty much just left them alone. To Hermione he had finally matured and held a presence much like his pure blood father's.

"What are you doing here you snake?" Ron snarled from behind her. Unfortunately, not all of them had completely matured yet.

"Ron please" she scolded. "Is there something we can do for you Malfoy?" she asked politely.

"May I come in?" was all he said in response.

Hermione hesitantly nodded. She quickly grabbed Ron by the arm before he could jump on their classmate. For a few moments Malfoy merely surveyed the room and its homey décor with its large stone fireplace, crackling fire, and forest green walls with cream trimming. He nodded approvingly then turned to Hermione.

"I want in to your little...social club" he smirked, preferring to be blunt for once.

"What!" Ron predictably exploded. "There is no way we'll accept a bastard like you."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "My birth was quite legitimate Weasley, it's unfortunate I can't call you a bastard but I'm sure being a blood traitor makes up for it wouldn't you agree?"

Ron flushed angrily and looked as if he was going to kill the blond. Hermione sighed and pushed Ron down into a large squishy arm chair before he could do anything stupid.

"Is that all you came here to do—insult us? Give us a reason why we should include you?"

Malfoy gave a long sigh and delicately sat in one of the creamy armchairs. "I am not old enough yet to be an Order Member but I want to at least know what's going on and it seems you are having success in that department; thus I would like to join."

Ron snorted. "Yeah right. Your dad's a fucking Death Eater; why should we trust you?"

Ginny "hmmed" thoughtfully while Neville just grimaced. The Weasley Twins were both sending him odd looks that no one could interpret while Luna continued to stare ahead with a mysterious smile on her face.

"You shouldn't be too hard on him you guys" she said dreamily. "He really does only have the best intentions. The Zeppers in his hair are proof."

Everyone tried not to smile though Fred and George didn't much care and laughed loud and long. For his part Malfoy subtly smoothed his hair down a few times as if looking for "Zeppers" just in case.

Fighting a smile Hermione said "So why do you want to join?"

Malfoy sent her an appreciative stare. "My godfather is in the Order and if I join it will make it easier for my parents to make the transition. If my father waltzed in he might be dead before the words can leave his mouth."

Hermione nodded knowing it was true. The war had quickly escalated when Harry disappeared. Only a month had passed and already a death toll of three hundred and climbing had appeared in the Prophet who could no longer ignore the rise of Voldemort with so many clear witnesses. The Order wason high alert and most of the time shot first then asked questions.

Lucius Malfoy was a very well-known Death Eater in the Order meaning the words wouldn't even have time to form in his brain before he was killed.

Hermione grimaced then said "Alright, you can come tonight but are you serious about this?" She fixed him with a ferocious glare that suited a warlord rather than a sixteen year old girl.

Malfoy drew himself up, his silver eyes glinting with flecks of burnt orange from the fire. He looked nothing short of determined. "I swear upon my magic that all I've said is true and that I will never reveal the members of this group of their intentions. So mote it be." A blast of wind swept about his form tousling his hair and whipping his robes in a frenzy then whipping away into the fireplace killing the fire.

Hermione blinked rapidly, in shock, as were the others, though Luna nor Fred or George showed any signs. Malfoy was incredibly powerful if that spell was any indication. Definitely a valuable ally she thought.

Grinning, she said "Well that's good enough for me!"

"Wha--wait a --"

"Come on, we've only got three minutes to get to the meeting. Do you have an extra ear Forge?" Hermione snapped.

"Nope but Malfoy can share with us Mione" the snickered sending the Slytherin heated looks that Hermione recognized but couldn't place.

"Alright then let's move out" she ordered. They performed the necessary invisibility spells then moved into the hallway single file.

When they arrived at the door near the top of the Southern Tower the group knelt down away from the door and placed their Extendable Ears on the floor. The fleshy ears on strings squirmed towards the door crack easily piercing the wards since wards were like a joke to the twins. Everything they made had a ward breaking feature nowadays.

Immediately they could hear clear voices talking, shock shaking them.

"Calm down, calm down everyone" Dumbledore shouted over the babble. Once everyone was quiet he said "Care to explain how you are still alive Sirius?"

Sirius snorted. "No clue" he shrugged. "All I remember is falling through the veil and then waking up on Sevvie's couch." He leered at Severus who looked away with a low groan.

Sirius smirked, proud that he had cleaned Severus up so nice. A lot of the Order members were staring at him in shock and a little lust. The latter made Sirius want to snarl. Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus's waist and pulled him close. Severus scowled and tried to unhook Sirius but failed miserably.

Dumbledore chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling in overdrive at his two ex-student's antics. "Well, I suppose I should congratulate the two of you then on completing your soul bond."

Frowning, Severus straightened, his black eyes sharp. "Soul bond? What are you talking about?"

The old man leaned back in his chair, confusion on his face. "Didn't either of you perform the Soul Mate Ritual?" His blue eyes twinkled putting Severus on edge and consequently Sirius because he felt Severus's anxiety in his heart.

"Not that I'm aware of" the potions master gritted out.

"Hmm, how strange that you have the wedding band but no recollection. You were simply pulled from the veil Sirius?" he asked seriously. He leaned forward over his desk, his hands folded, his blue eyes showing intense interest.

Severus looked at his left ring finger in shock. He had had no idea where it had come from when he'd woken up and thought it to be some kind of joke when he saw Black also had one. It was a joke he found disgusting despite Sirius's protests that he hadn't done it. His refusal to believe him had just happened to lead to another full-blown sex session.

Muttering darkly under his breath Severus once again tried to push Black away but the dominant man sent him a warning look that sent shivers up his spine. Perhaps he had better not push Black too much before he cracked again. So Severus sat silently with Black's large hand on his hip brooding angrily over his invaded privacy.

"Yeah, it was really weird. When I woke up the last thing I remembered was the battle at the Ministry. It was like I'd just gone to sleep for a brief while."

"Right." Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. There was another hand in this but he couldn't understand who would benefit from Sirius's coming back or even how they reversed the veil. Shaking his head he sighed. "We'll just have to investigate this later. Alright Shacklebolt, what is the news on the ministry?"

The tall black man snorted. "They're chickens with their heads cut off headmaster; can't organize themselves in a crisis for the life of them."

The white bearded man grimaced. "Not even a little progress? Cornelius perhaps?" He knew he was grasping at straws now. Only a month and the ministry had still not progressed passed chaotic.

Shacklebolt simply shook his head, a sympathetic smile on his face. Dumbledore sighed, dumbfounded by the lack of response on the ministry's behalf.

"Well then moving on, any sign of Harry?" he asked, feeling completely wiped out already, thought the meeting had hardly started.

"No where in sight sir."

"Poor boy" Molly murmured, her whole form sagged against her chair. Her husband, Arthur, rubbed her arm gently trying to sooth her despair for the boy she considered to be an eighth child in their large family.

"Voldemort knows Harry is gone; his attacks have doubled every week. There has to be something we can do; have any of the locater spells worked yet?"

Remus who had been staring at his long lost friend most of the meeting was shaken from his daze by the question directed to him. "No, nothings worked yet. I keep getting a strange glow like gold but..." he frowned. "It's kind of blue too meaning he's near water at least."

The headmaster winced. "That's not going to tell us much Remus."

The werewolf sighed, frustrated by the lack of results. "I know but that's all I could do. Potions don't work either. It's as if he's disappeared off the face of the earth or..." he hesitated, "...or he's dead" he finished, shuddering at the thought of his dead best friend's son buried beneath unmarked earth or rotting somewhere no one would ever find him. What would James say to him if he were here? He should have watched Harry better, loved Harry better.

"Wait a minute; Harry's missing?" Sirius finally caught on. He leaped from the couch in shock. "Why? Where is he?" His face showed panic and horror. On reflex, pure reflex Severus told himself, he pulled Sirius back down and tried to sooth him by kneading his shoulders lightly. Sirius gave him a strained smile but was grateful nonetheless that Severus cared for him at least a little.

Dumbledore sighed deeply and massaged his forehead tiredly. "About a month ago he suddenly vanished. No spell can find him and there's no trail of magic to lead us to him. He's simply gone" he said, his shoulders slumped dejectedly.

Sirius nodded numbly. How ironic that when he finally got back his godson was gone. Was fate trying to hurt him every way possible in this pathetic life of his? He glanced at Severus out of the corner of his eye and saw something strange. His eyes narrowed at Severus's sudden fidgeting and guilty look showing in his fathomless onyx eyes.

Suddenly it dawned on him why his mate was acting like this. "You know where he is" he breathed.

Everyone's gaze snapped to him then to Severus who nervously tried to straighten up and hide the guilt in his eyes. Unfortunately for the usually cold man his defenses were completely thrown today by the new bond between him and Black making it very difficult to hold any kind of mask in his presence.

"Tell me where he is Severus" Sirius growled threateningly.

Flinching slightly Severus looked away. "Technically I don't know exactly where he is but I do know what happened to him" he muttered not even daring to look at anyone else in the room.

"Why didn't you tell anyone earlier Severus?" Dumbledore asked looking stricken at having such important information kept from him in the search for the boy he considered his grandson.

The potions master closed his eyes and shuddered. "Because he should have been back a day after he left, not a damned month" he choked. Sirius calmed down a little at seeing his mate's distress and hugged him close, murmuring soothing words in his ear.

He sat up in his chair with a long sigh. "He came to me four months ago during a detention for which he tried sending a house elf to steal ingredients from my private stock." He scowled at the memory. "He ended up confessing what they were for: a soul mate ritual." He closed his eyes against the shocked stares all around him. "I helped him research it thoroughly and come to terms with what the aftermath might be."

"But didn't you try to stop him?" Remus asked horrified that his godson had gone and done such a dangerous ritual without telling anyone.

Severus snorted. "Of course I tried to reason with him Lupin. That's not the point, however. Once Potter makes up his mind it's rare for anything to change it. You know how stubborn he can be."

The werewolf nodded reluctantly.

"We finished a month ago, performed the ritual, and then he was gone. The book said magic sends both mates back to the ritual circle within a day but he didn't reappear. I kept it secret because he asked it of me and I felt I shouldn't break that promise but...it's been too long" he ended with a whisper.

The silent Order turned to Dumbledore for his response. The old man remained quiet for a minute before he said "I see now...the reason gold appeared in response to the locater spells is because he isn't in our time anymore" he simply said.

"You mean he's somewhere in a different time?" McGonnagal gaped, unable to quite comprehend the idea.

Dumbledore nodded firmly. "It is the only explanation. Time travel has been known to happen with soul mate rituals but not often. And apparently in the time he is in he is near water which is what your wand showed you Remus" he told the tired man. "The only thing to do now is wait." He shrugged.

"Well then that ends the meeting I suppose." He smiled a little more jovially at everyone now that they at least knew _something_. "Try to see if you can reason with Cornelius a bit more Shacklebolt; let's see if we can't get the ministry up and running properly before the week is over." The auror nodded and left the room. "Also, Sirius," he turned to the ex-convict and told him, "Pettrigew was captured after the ministry affair and you have been declared innocent so I wish you a happy new life with your mate." He smiled wider at the dumbfounded look on Sirius's face. He was so happy he was able to say this to a man he'd always believed had received the _very_ short end of the stick in his life.

"Thank you" he beamed, a few tears sparkling in the corners of his bright blue-gray eyes.

"Everyone else I will see you at the next meeting."

The attendees talked quietly about what they'd discovered as they approached the door but as soon as they left quiet descended. No one wanted to risk someone nearby hearing something they shouldn't.

"Ah, Sirius, Severus, just a moment" he called before the couple could leave.

"I just want to know, will Sirius be staying in your rooms Severus?" he smiled kindly.

"Er, y-yes" the man stuttered as behind him Sirius began squeezing him in very inappropriate places.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Have fun gentlemen" he winked at Sirius who grinned and steered his mate from the headmaster's office to their rooms where a little romp was in order.

Outside his office eight students emerged from a nearby classroom and began to troop down the stairs once they were sure the coast was clear.

"I can't believe this. My godfather is the soul mate of that mutt" Draco sneered.

Hermione glared at their newest addition. "That mutt is our best friend's godfather so you better shut up" she snapped back.

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes but then his silver eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god Potter's godfather is bonded with_ my_ godfather; you've gotta be kidding me" he groaned. "We're like god_brothers_ now." He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Behind him Ron burst out laughing. "Bet Harry won't be too happy when he gets back either ferret. In fact he might decide to change you _into_ a ferret as celebration."

"Ron, shut up" Hermione hissed urgently. They still weren't out of the clear yet and they couldn't let Dumbledore know they'd been listening in. For a few moments they stood frozen on the stairwell hoping that the aged headmaster hadn't heard them but they're prayers went unanswered.

"Ah, and what are you all doing out of bed?" the man asked, amused as he stood in the doorway of the old classroom looking down at them. "My, my, what a motley crew" he chuckled. "Why don't you come inside?"

"Er..."

"Good going Weasel" Draco sneered elbowing him in the gut.

"Huh? What did I do?"

Dumbledore led them into the room and bade them sit down. They all settled and he asked "Now, for how long have you been listening in on our conversations?"

Hermione, always the teacher's pet, blushed. "Well, sir, we weren't trying to be rude or anything but we need to keep up to date with everything that's happening and if no one's going to tell us then we have to go and find out for ourselves." She held her chin high, her lips curved into a determined pout.

Dumbledore merely gave her a sad smile. It was odd how much she reminded him of Minerva. "I understand but I won't let you become Order members."

"What!? But that's the only way we can fight Voldemort! We have to know what's--"

"Which is why you will sit in meetings but not be allowed to go on missions or into battle. I still want you to finish your schooling in relative peace." He sighed. "No matter how small it may seem."

Hermione couldn't bring a response to that and eventually looked away.

"Ah yes I see you have enlisted Mr. Malfoy. Care to explain?" Draco scowled at the once over the headmaster gave him. It was obvious he was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt but was still suspicious. A far cry from the trusting jovial man he had been when they'd first arrived at Hogwarts. "Oh my goodness I almost forgot to offer lemon drops. Anyone?" Well, maybe he wasn't _too_ far gone.

There were several no's but Luna took one and smiled pleasantly at the sharp taste. Draco grumbled a little but decided to answer for himself. "My father wants to join the Order since he's tired of serving a mass murdering freak but he didn't want to be killed on sight by the Order of the Turkey's so he sent me."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair looking thoughtful and ignoring the Turkey comment. "I would certainly allow Lucius into the Order if he could give some sort of proof that he is telling the truth. By letting him into the Order he could send a lot of people to their deaths if he betrays us" he gravely told him.

"I know" Draco murmured. He swallowed. "I will tell him this as long as I have your word that no harm will come to him when he comes before you, alone mind you. I wouldn't trust my father with the rest of your Order yet. They might attack him before he can even reach you."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly and spoke a wizards oath. Draco nodded in relieved satisfaction. "Thank you" he told him gratefully offering a pinched smile.

The old wizard chuckled. "It's no trouble Mr. Malfoy." Glancing at each other uncomfortably Ron finally said "Well if that's it let's get to bed."

Everyone quickly agreed. It was late and the night was getting old. "See ya professor" Fred and George said at the same time. But then Dumbledore stood up in a rush. "Ah wait I have to give you all something."

They stopped and waited as he gave them a single galleon each. "What--" Ginny was about to ask when the headmaster interrupted her. "When they heat up it means a meeting has been called and unless said otherwise we will be meeting here okay?"

There was a chorus of "okays" and then everyone headed off to bed leaving the headmaster to stand there, a sad expression on his wizened face. "Perhaps I shouldn't have let them in Fawkes" he murmured to the pheonix perched near the window. "I'm afraid they'll get hurt but if I continue to let them stalk about they might get hurt because of lack of information. I learned my lesson with Harry last year." He closed his eyes and headed to the adjoining bedroom. "I'll see you in the morning old friend." He closed the door and went to get changed for bed.

"So what did you think?" Ginny asked everyone.

Neville shrugged. "What? That Harry's been whisked away to find his soul mate in another time period while his godfather suddenly comes back from the dead only to bond with everyone's most hated potions professor?"

"Er...yeah that."

The stocky boy grinned. "No idea."

"Well I think it's romantic" Fred smirked while his eyes strayed to Malfoy, mentally undressing the rich boy.

"Oh yes, I think we all deserve some romance." George winked at Fred and licked his lips when he caught sight of Malfoy's swaying bottom.

Draco who had no idea what was going on behind him felt a chill go up his spine from the twin's stares. He glanced over his shoulder at their innocent faces suspiciously. "Well, I'm just glad my family will get a second chance" he said in an uncharacteristic show of his hidden soft side.

"Don't worry Draco, you're dad will be fine" Ginny said giving their former rival a pat on the back. The boy snorted but didn't avoid her hand. Soon they all separated to go to their dorms, Draco heading to the dungeons and the rest to Gryffindor tower.

XD XD XD XD XD

"So Harry's missing huh?" Sirius sighed and took a big gulp of his wine. He had cleverly "convinced" Severus into giving him a bottle from his stock. Severus wasn't too happy when he figured out he'd been swindled out of the wine he'd been trying to age for a future cold and windy night. The dour man was currently sitting on the opposite end of the couch trying to read a potions book while Sirius went on and on about how cruel fate was to him.

"Sevvie, you love me right?"

Severus looked up, a hard glint in his eyes. He sneered. "And why would I love you when I've hated you ever since we went to school together. You pranked me every chance you got, humiliating me, and then you had the nerve to try and kill me. You tell me why the hell I would ever love someone as selfish and brutish as you!"

Sirius blinked calmly in the face of his mate's outburst. He understood where the man was coming from, however, they had to put that behind them now. Not forget about, no, but they needed to move on if they were ever going to have a future. He said as much to the man beside him.

"I don't understand" Severus whispered. Sirius pulled his mate to him and put his head in his lap. He kissed him lightly on the forehead and then the cheek before finally capturing his lips. Severus sighed into the kiss closing his eyes tiredly.

"What I mean is...you know how boys will tease the girls they love right? Well, I guess my teasing was a little too much" he grinned sheepishly. "I know it's not much but I'm really sorry..." He trailed off as he began to gently kiss his mate's face again.

He licked his mate's lower lip and slipped his tongue through the small opening. He gently led Severus through a heady kiss that took both their breaths away, completely unlike their earlier harsh and demanding kisses. This was slow and showed Severus that Sirius could be gentle and sweet too. Finally they parted and Severus couldn't help but turn his back against the fire and snuggle closer against Sirius.

The ex-convict smiled and petted the man's long silky hair. It had been so long since the potions master had taken care of it that even he'd forgotten how lovely it had once been. Sine the war had started things like that were the last thing on his mind. But here was Sirius readily caring for him, directing him on what to eat to stay healthy and encouraging him to generally take care of himself more. This morning he'd felt better than he'd ever felt before in class; he hadn't even felt like yelling at Longbottom for his stunning performance with his daily exploding potion. He'd simply told him to stay after and he'd shown him how to do it.

"Sirius..." Severus murmured as he drifted off to sleep. This man would certainly change his life and maybe for the better if today was any indication. Perhaps he shouldn't be so hasty to get rid of the marauder.

Sirius leaned down and whispered "I love you Severus" but by then his mate was already fast asleep.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

"Potter is still missing I presume" a sibilant voice hissed in the darkness of the chamber. There were no windows and no candles lit; no fire to warm the room or even any decoration to make it livable. The only furnishing was a single high backed chair made of stone. A man, or rather a monster, sat upon it, his flat face and crimson eyes striking fear in the hearts of his followers.

"Yes my lord" a death eater replied bowing reverently before his master.

"Good, we'll have to keep it that way; however, for that to happen we need to find him and erase him permanently. You understand this Lucius?"

The man Lucius straightened and nodded. "I do my lord."

"Excellent, then what I want you to do is find a reason to enter Hogwarts often and keep an eye on the Order; I hear they're holding meetings there now that we flushed them out of their last hiding spot." He snorted, hissing chuckles reverberating through the room. "Enlist Severus's help too but be careful. I sense there is something interfering with his mark, the reason why he is not here tonight. His loyalty is questionable. I trust you will be able to handle this?"

Lucius Malfoy took a deep breath and raised his silver eyes to meet the monster's red ones. "Yes my lord."

A/N: Phew it took me a long time to write this. Got off to a good start but then I lagged when no inspiration to write came to me. For some reason important tests seem to motivate me though. See, I had my psychology final today but most of the day I spent writing this. Weird. I guess my muse and tests just seem to coincide on the same days unfortunately X{ Anyways this chapter's kind of a filler cause I need you guys to know what's going on at home. I'll probably start interchanging the chapters from the Caribbean back to Hogwarts until Harry's back in his own time. Also just as a side note! the Dursley's are evil people in my story. Yes, in this story Harry might mention abuse on a little higher scale than J.K. Rowling did but it's not too bad. No whips or anything of the like, just fists. So yeah...also here's a list of the pairings for this story:

Harry/Jack (obvious)

Sirius/Severus

Hermione/Ron

Draco/Fred/George

Luna/OC (No idea who this will be though I'm imagining a girl—I've seen a few of the FemSlash for Luna and like them a lot so yeah, thinkin bout it but give me _your_ thoughts)

Neville/Ginny

Will/Elizabeth

Also HAVE A MERRY X-MAS cuz I probably won't write anything for the yummy holiday (cookies...) but who knows maybe I'll feel inspired to give you a little Jackie/Harry lovin... : ) So look for the next update!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Dancing, James Norrington, Horizon"

Harry clucked his tongue. "Jolly!" he called to the little monkey above his head jumping from tree to tree. Jolly shrieked shrilly and landed on his shoulder making the black haired boy smile. "Did you find anything good?" The monkey squeaked and handed him a sand dollar.

Harry grinned and placed it in his pouch amongst his other shells. "Hmm, Tia's making a shrimp salad tonight Jolly, want some?" Jolly shook her head quickly from side to side and tugged on Harry's ear sharply. Harry laughed. "Okay, okay, just apricots for you again right?" Jolly nodded jerkily then scampered down the sandy beach ahead of him.

The sun was blinding as usual today and the glare on the water made it impossible to look at directly. Harry hmmed under his breath as he paused to stare out at the wide horizon. He noticed the black clouds gathering and sighed. Storms in the Caribbean were fierce and with the wind they moved fast. Those clouds would be pouring rain on the island within a few hours. He wouldn't be able to go see Claudia tonight; that was for sure.

Sighing he entered the tree line and stepped carefully through the undergrowth, the grass pricking his bare feet. He clambered over a fallen log crossing through a large clearing. The bayou was about an hour and a half away from the beach. He hurried a bit more ready to be home holed up in Tia's cozy "shack" for lack of a better word.

Ever since he'd arrived on the island Tia had been a constant source of comfort. She'd encouraged him from the depression that had descended over him since he and Jack had been separated. Every time he'd cried she would hug him and smooth his hair with her hand then kiss his cheek. It soothed his loneliness a little knowing someone loved him when his friends and family were far away in the future.

Harry splashed through a shallow creek, smooth pebbles shifting beneath his feet and climbed the bank on the opposite side. At the top he looked out over the small pond towards the rickety dwelling built on the thick trunks of several trees. A small porch was built in the front with a ladder leading up to it. Surrounding the pond in a ring were twisting trees, the roots descending into the water.

Harry crawled over the roots protecting the entrance and climbed up the ladder. He opened the front door, a faded yellow star painting the surface.

Inside the main room Harry set his bag of shells down at the end of the bed. He glanced about then spied Jolly swinging from one of the macrame* spheres hanging from the ceiling. "Huh? Wonder where Tia is?" Harry scratched the back of his head distractedly.

Harry went through the entire house but didn't find the the bronze skinned witch so he settled onto his bed in the corner to read a little. The writing of this century was quite a bit different in slang than his day and age so he found it a little difficult sometimes to understand what the author was trying to say but the information was worth it.

Magic in this time was so free, wild, much more in tune with nature than the spells he learned at Hogwarts. Harry soaked every bit of this new knowledge up like a sponge. He hadn't forgotten Voldemort and despite how sombre those thoughts made him, Harry knew he would one day have to go back and kill the Dark Lord. What he learned here would be invaluable.

Outside, the baby blue sky began to darken with thick clouds, swirling angrily. Bright lightning unfurled inside the clouds, deep rumbling following half a minute later. Jolly whimpered softly and curled tighter in Harry's lap.

"Shh, it's okay Jolly" Harry soothed, petting her with one hand while the other supported a book on curses which Harry noticed were a lot more gruesome and revenge based than the ones in the Hogwarts library.

Rain began pouring down, thundering against the roof. It created a gray screen outside the window, making it impossible to see the emerald green jungle. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Tia!" Harry grinned. "Where have you been?"

Tia smirked slyly. Her dreadlocks dripped rain water, her dress was soaked through, but she still held an elegant grace around her that seemed out of place in the hovel around her. "Come along 'Arry, we're going dancing" she laughed gaily and twirled in place, her dress fanning around her ankles.

"Dancing?" Harry yelped as she yanked him to his feet. He stumbled a little but caught his balance.

"Oh yes this storm is perfect, we must go now" Eyes sparkling, she whirled around the room pulling on necklaces of bone that clicked chillingly and smeared some charcoal from the fire on her cheeks. "Here Harry, come" she raised her black fingers, beckoning. Harry knelt down and allowed her to smear the ash in intricate patters upon his cheeks.

"Now you'll need to take off those clothes Harry. This will be a very special dance" she laughed at his flushed cheeks.

"B-but Tia" he squeaked.

The witch didn't reply, merely shucked off her maroon dress standing naked in the middle of the room revealing her breasts and their dark brown nipples. Harry didn't dare look down any further. Blushing harder, he averted his eyes not understanding why his mentor was acting like this. Sure she was a little eccentric but stripping in front of him? Wasn't that a bit much?

"There's no reason to be shy Harry. Tonight is very important and being naked is not. Come" She waved her hands urging him to relinquish his warm clothes. Sighing, Harry forced himself to pull his shirt and britches off.

Harry shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. "N-now what?"

Tia smiled. "Here, put these on." She slipped his necklace of seashells that rested on the nightstand on him. "Now come" she commanded and shrieking like a banshee she raced out the door jumping into the churning water of the bayou.

Harry's emerald eyes widened in disbelief before giving a frustrated sigh and darted out into the storm. Unlike Tia Harry carefully climbed down the ladder and stepped into the shelter the base of the house created from the rain. "Tia!" he called out but the rain swallowed his voice. Harry shivered despite the usual heat of the island. The spray of the water danced against his skin.

Harry screamed when he felt someone grab his arm. "Shh Harry, don't want to wake up any nasty beasties now do you?" Tia greeted, grinning widely.

"Merlin, you scared me" he accused.

She rolled her eyes and led him onto the soggy ground beneath the full onslaught of the rain. Then she ran ahead through the trees, expecting him to follow closely. Harry groaned but did so.

He had no idea how far they were going but up hills, over rocky outcrops, and past more and more trees they went. Harry was about to give up when ahead of him Tia stopped. He dropped to his knees beside her with a groan. The water was clogging his ears and blurring his sight while his legs ached from so much exercise. The last time he'd been this tired was when he and Jack had...

Despite the cool rain Harry flushed and felt his naked anatomy respond.

Tia ignored Harry's distress or didn't notice as she told him "look up."

Harry raised his head and felt himself freeze. Tia had brought him to a high outcropping near the beach. The bald top was free of trees and he could see the island all around him covered in a gray film. The twin volcanoes rising like the masts of a ship appeared like dark shadows in the mist. A loud crack whipped through the air forcing Harry to cover his ears. He screamed in fright.

Tia laughed and took his hand, spinning Harry around as if they were dressed in finery dancing in a king's ballroom. "Dance with me Harry!" she called out and spun away, tossing her wet black hair about.

Harry tentatively began to try the contortions Tia was performing. It was awkward at first but by the next flash of lightning Harry was flinging himself wildly about feeling a strange sort of rhythm pumping through him. His heart beat frantically and he laughed freely along with Tia. There was something throbbing around them, a single heart beat that connected them with each other and to nature. The storm became like wild stallions, raging across the dark sky, boiling the sea and creating a seamless picture of gray and white and in the middle was him, the force behind this magical event.

Heads flung back, white and brown limbs flashed, muscles rippling, and eyes glowing with a power no wizard or witch would be likely to see ever again in another mortal. For a long time these beings simply danced and there was no other force in the world to stop them.

X)X)X)X)X)X)X

Lieutenant James Norrington glared out at the peaceful horizon. His whole frame shook with barely contained anger. How could this have happened and so near his promotion!? For the queen's sake! Ten feet away, what was left of his ragged crew took care of the injured while some tried to spark a fire. Their clothes were tattered, many were missing their proud British uniforms and fine swords. It hurt his heart to see their clearly displayed misery.

"Captain, you shouldn't try to get up; you're still hurt" Norrington's first mate, Gillete, warned him. The man had lost his powdered wig in that foul storm and now his light blond hair was clear to see, spiked messily and flaky with white sea salt.

"I'm fine Gillete," he closed his eyes, "How is everyone?"

Gillete sighed and flopped down beside his captain. "Well, they're still tired, still hungry but managing. Jenson needs treatment for his leg soon or we're going to have to cut it off." The blond man shuddered. How could such a storm rise so fast, unnatural how fierce it was..." he murmured shaking his head in dazed awe.

Norrington growled and forced himself to get up. His feet were sore but were at least protected from the worst of the sand's heat with torn strips of his white shirt swaddling them. He stumbled towards his exhausted crew and stopped outside the sloppy ring they'd formed. The thirty four** year old man took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders, weariness etched in every line on his sun tanned face. How could this have happened to them? They would have been home two days ago if not for that wretched storm.

"Captain?"

Norrington blinked, coming out of his daze. "I-," he sighed, "It's nothing. How is Jenson doing?"

Jessan Craw, the ship's dark haired, blue eyed doctor, shook his head solemnly. "The wound's infected sir and if we don't cauterize and stitch it up soon he'll lose his leg." Norrington closed his eyes, sorrow filling him for his crew mate. But he lifted his chin, refusing to show weakness. His crew depended on his strength in this situation. "Alright then Jessan; Hale, Robinson, and Jakobs will accompany me in searching for any signs of civilization on this _rock_," he sneered, "while Lynch and Croix look for more fuel for you."

"Right." He ran a broad hand through his messy hair. "Hold the fort for us until we return Gilette. I hope to be back shortly."

"Of course sir" Gilette saluted smartly.

Norrington shrugged his coat off so that all he wore was his torn white blouse. He folded his royal blue coat and put it neatly on the ground before he stalked off into the jungle, his men trailing behind him. They didn't have any guns but a few knives they'd pulled from their boots; Norrington had managed to salvage his trusty sword from the wreckage.

They cut a swath through the sweltering emerald jungle, keeping an eye out for any dangerous animals or savages. Rainbow macaws, bug-eyed frogs, and even an ocelot appeared along their path, their noise filling the stifling heat until it pressed against them like a heavy weight. Norrington wiped his forehead and trudged on determined to find someone on this godforsaken island.

But even after two hours passed they found no signs of humans, only animals. Norrington reluctantly called a break, everyone immediately flopped to the ground.

"Thank god for good ol' grass" Robinson sighed and laid down completely as if the hard ground were the most comfortable bed he'd ever slept in.

"We shouldn't rest for too long. The sun's beginning to reach the tree tops" Norrington warned. He slapped the back of his neck and felt something wet splash across his palm. Grimacing he wiped the blood off on the grass; stupid mosquitos. This was why he preferred the city.

"Well aren't you a cute little monkey" Jakob cooed and tried to snatch at the little black monkey that had appeared out of nowhere. It chattered near the edge of their group, holding a sand dollar in it's little fist. A little annoyed that his efforts were turning vain he tried to snatch the monkey but it shrieked and scampered away closer to Norrington's side.

The brown haired man peered at the monkey from the corner of his eye. It certainly was an odd little thing. Why would it come so near them unless...?

"Jolly, I told you not to wander off; where are—oh"

All four man sat in shock at the girl before them. Her long black hair set against creamy pale skin made her seem like a goddess, not to mention her perfect proportions (though she was a little lacking in the breast department), and gorgeous green eyes. Strange that she wore a boy's dirty britches and plain white shirt but it didn't make a difference to the four enchanted men.

"Who are you?" her musical voice asked. She cocked her head a lot like the monkey sitting on her shoulder. It was damn cute.

Gulping Norrington struggled to find his voice and control his libido. "My name is James Norrington, and these are members of my crew: Eric Hale, Kendell Robinson, and Ben Jakob. We were washed ashore by the storm three nights ago."

"Oh! Are there more of you?" she asked looking worried.

"Yes the rest of my crew are at the beach. We were trying to see if we could find some help. We've been walking all day trying to find civilization. Is there a town with a port nearby perhaps?"

The girl smiled sadly. "I'm sorry but it's only me and Tia who live here, no one else; sorry."

Norrington deflated with a hopeless sigh. "I see."

"But I can see if there's something Tia can do. Why don't you come with me; our home's not too far."

Norrington pursed his lips, a little suspicious since who knew if this girl was telling the truth. No matter how beautiful she was she could belong to a vicious group of cannibals for all he knew. But if he didn't do something his men might be stuck here forever.

"Alright" he agreed, "but first tell us your name."

The girl grinned. "Harry Potter. Now come on, it's not far." She raced off into the flora leaving the men to scamper after her. Norrington had no time to think about what a strange name that was for a girl as he crashed through the undergrowth trying to keep her willowy form in sight.

Less than five minutes later they appeared at the edge of a bayou, a house perched on chopped tree trunks at the far end. A flock of white herons crowded the other side.

"This is it. Come on" she dove into the water and paddled to the ladder set in the water. She pulled herself up and out. At the top she looked back at them. "What are you doing just standing around? You _are_ welcome y'know?" she called out.

Grimacing, they entered the water and swam to the ladder. They weren't really fond of being wet anymore. The inside of the house was quite surprising. Norrington wasn't expecting such an eclectic air; many of the items reminded him of things he'd heard about voodoo witches transported from Africa. His suspicions were proven when he spotted the exotic dark skinned woman kneeling by the hearth, the complete opposite of the pale Harry.

"Tia, they're from outside the island" she chattered excitedly. "They might know where Jack is!" she laughed and spun about. Jolly shrieked and jumped up and down on the bed, adding her happy opinion to Harry's.

The woman, Tia, smiled but didn't reply and instead surveyed Norrington with dark, dark eyes. "Welcome ta me humble abode Mistah Norrington" she greeted, a smirk curving her plump lips. Norrington wondered how she knew his name when he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Why don't you sit down." She waved a vague hand seeming to encompass the two rickety chairs at the table and the single bed in the room. Harry sat on the bed and Norrington gathered his courage to sit beside him. He felt as if he would die of a heart attack soon with how fast his heart was beating being so close to Harry. He could smell the scent of pineapple and sea salt surrounding her like perfume.

He shuddered.

"Could you add a little more to the stew 'Arry? I'm afraid there won't be enough."

"Okay Tia" Harry replied and went to the scarred table further away to chop some vegetables. Norrington gazed after her longingly but quickly refocused on the conversation.

His men were, of course, asking questions about the island's location and whether there were any proper materials to build a ship on the island. Tia smiled crookedly. "Of course there are but I am not well versed in ship building and neither is Harry. If you tell us what you will need then I will try to provide it. In the mean time, Harry will help your crew heal and gather food for you. He knows all the ins and outs of this island even better than me now." She chuckled and went to help Harry.

Wait...he?

Norrington stared unashamedly at who he'd thought was a girl but belatedly he supposed that's why "she" was really flat. Embarrassment colored his face as did the others of his crew who had realized their mistake.

Tia came back to them and smiled, seemingly oblivious to their discomfort, or so they thought. "After you eat Harry will lead you back to your camp. Tomorrow we will see about a ship for you."

The stew was delicious with hearty chunks of meat and vegetables that made the crew salivate and tuck in immediately. As soon as they were done Norrington thanked Tia and Harry gratefully. If not for them they'd still be wandering in the woods starving. It was good to know there would be help to get them home.

After they were done Harry gathered up a bag of fruits, nuts, and bread, and some jugs of water which the crew helped carry. He waved good-bye to Tia and climbed down the ladder, carefully keeping the burlap sack above the water. Norrington and the others followed after.

It was only after they'd been walking for several minutes that Robinson asked "So are you _really_ a guy? Ouch!" He rubbed the side of his head where Hale had slapped him. "What was that for?" Hale just rolled his hazel eyes in exasperation.

Harry looked annoyed but not surprised. "I know what I look like but I swear I'm a guy okay?"

Jakob leered "Are you sure? Maybe I should check--"

"Jakob!"

"What? He is bloody beautiful, girl or not."

Norrington rolled his eyes. "Enough you two. _He_ is a _boy_. Stop flirting with him" he snapped. Robinson and Jakob glanced at each other, grinning sheepishly. In the corner of his eyes he noticed Harry turn away from the group as if he was trying to hide his expression. A brief stab of guilt struck him but he quickly brushed it away. It wasn't right after all. Harry was a boy and attraction to a boy was just wrong.

"Sorry"

Silence descended over the group. Along the way Hale began singing "God Save the Queen" in a loud obnoxious manner which Robinson and Jakob quickly joined in on, all singing raucously. Norrington merely rolled his eyes and didn't bother reprimanding his men for disrespecting the crown. After all, they needed something to do on the long trek to the beach.

The dirty blond haired man glanced at Harry's back, taking in the slim form, the narrow waist, swinging hips, tight butt... Norrington shook his head disturbed with the direction his thoughts had taken.

Taking a deep breath he cleared his mind and focused instead on the beautiful greenery decorating the island. It was truly a breathtaking place. The sky was a dark blue, the setting sun gilding the tree tops. They were currently crossing a large clearing, tall green and yellow grass swaying in the light breeze. An inlet of light blue water interrupted the sea of grass not far away.

Soon they could see the beach through the trees, the dark ocean meeting a purple and orange sky. Though Norrington had grown up beside the ocean, sunsets never ceased to take his breath away. He wished those colors could stay on that horizon forever; he would truly never leave his ship then.

"We're here" Harry announced, standing at the edge of the beach as they hurried past him to see their friends. A lot of cheering and back slapping ensued.

Harry sighed, reminded of Jack and his cocky exuberance that had always made him smile.

"Harry, come on over!" one of them called.

Harry smiled and left the tree line. Everyone immediately turned towards him, silence descending over the beach. Nervously licking his lips, he walked towards the crowd surrounding the popping fire.  
"Hi" he greeted, shifting from one foot to the other.

Harry set the bag on the ground. "Here, there's uh, some yams, papaya, pineapples, and cashews, oh, and some bread. There's fresh water in the jugs..." he trailed off at the crazed joy bursting from the crewmen. He barely had time to scream before they were on him hugging and squeezing the air from his lungs.

"Can't...breathe..."

"Hey you guys, give him some room" Robinson yelled pushing all the grinning guys out of the way. Harry breathed a low sigh of relief since he felt really uncomfortable around all these people after only being around Tia for the last few months.

There were several shouts of "thank you" that nearly deafened Harry. He merely laughed, grinning widely. "You're very welcome" he replied. "This is all we had at home but I can find more. There's a lot growing near the volcano. I can also show you the way to some water if you want."

"Do you have any medicine?"

Everyone immediately quieted as Jessan pushed to the front of the group. Harry looked at him curiously, not sure what he meant. "Is there someone injured?"

"Yes, I've used the fire to disinfect the wound but if I don't close it with something soon it won't get any better."

"Show me to him"

The doctor led Harry to a pale man lying upon the sand, sweaty and shaking. His left leg was sliced so deep he could see a sliver of white bone showing underneath all the muscle and tissue. Kneeling beside him, Harry put his hand on the poor man's forehead and felt his erratic pulse. Harry wondered how he'd held out for so long without the ghastly wound forcing the removal of his leg.

Quickly he reached into the bag slung over his shoulder, surreptitiously pulling out two small shells which he then wandlessly transfigured into a long piece of strong string for stitching and a delicate silver needle. He held the needle carefully near the fire until the tip reddened and then cautiously threaded the eye. Without bothering to ask the doctor's opinion he began to steadily sew up the gash, not at all bothered by the blood surrounding it.

Harry sneaked some of his magic into the wound as he sewed the skin up, not only mending the torn tissue but also numbing the pain. He knotted the thread's end and sat back. "He should be fine" he told the men that surrounded him.

Jessam breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you" he told Harry gratefully. Harry nodded shyly in acquiescence. Just then he glanced at the setting sun.

"I really should get going" he said. The men groaned and he blushed slightly. "But I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. I need to gather more food" he explained.

Norrington stepped forward. "Well, we are grateful for all your help" he told him seriously. "If there's anything we can do in return..." he trailed off not sure how his offer would be received by the islander.

Harry paused as he started to pack his things away. A light bulb metaphorically appeared above his head. An excited grin spread across his face. He stood up. "Actually, there is something..."

"Anything within my power" Norrington assured him.

Harry nodded, his tongue sweeping across his lips, a nervous action Norrington noticed he did often. It sent a sudden fire to his groin that shocked him. Swallowing thickly, he quickly forced down his arousal and focused in on what Harry was saying.

"I was thinking that maybe you could take me to Tortuga" the boy said, emerald eyes filled with hope.

Norrington was surprised by the simple request as well as confused. "Why do you want to leave the island and to such a lawless town no less?" he asked.

Harry sighed and looked towards the tree line then back at Norrington. "Four months ago I was washed ashore here after a big storm but I have no way to leave. I was separated from a...friend of mine but before the storm we were heading to Tortuga but even if I could build a raft I'm only one person. I don't know how to handle the ocean or even how to navigate. I'd be dead before I ever discovered land."

Norrington grimaced and nodded in agreement. "I don't see anything wrong with providing you passage...that is, once we have a ship" he chuckled. A few other men chuckled along with.

Harry suddenly shrieked and gleefully crashed into Norrington, his arms around his torso in a tight hug. The taller man stumbled back a bit as Harry squeezed the life out of him. Norrington flushed and unhooked the boy's arms from around him before he could feel the effect he was having on him.

"Alright, alright" he muttered, embarrassed. "You should get home now. It's almost night time." He ruffled the boy's messy hair earning a loud whine from the kid. Harry smacked his hands away.

"Leave me alone" he grumbled, but a smile tugged the edges of his plump lips.

Norrington found himself wondering what they would taste like. If the sweetness of pineapple lingered on his tongue like the scent clinging to his supple limbs. He imagined those thin arms around his neck, those strong legs gripping his hips, fingers in his hair, heat burning his--

"Are you okay Mr. Norrington?" Harry asked, interrupting his rapidly disintegrating mind.

Flushing an even brighter red now he stuttered "F-fine". He gulped and stepped away from Harry trying in vain to cool his overheated body down. Harry glanced at him curiously but said nothing.

"I'll see you all tomorrow" he waved to everyone and then scuttled away up the beach, entering the trees a moment later, the shadows of night swallowing him.

Joshua Hob slinked up beside him. He was a tall, muscled fellow with honey blond hair and brown eyes. He was also a mischievous little trouble maker that liked to tease his bunk mates regularly with itching powder in their beds, toenails in the gruel, and salt water instead of the drinking water at dinner. He was annoying but a good fighter to have at your back in a battle. Unfortunately, Norrington was about to experience Hob's less noble side.

"So, what was that all about eh?"

Norrington stared uneasily at Hob's sly smirk.

"What do you mean Hob?" he muttered.

Hob's eyebrows rose. "Obviously, your attraction to the young lady...sir"

Norrington choked for the second time that night. "Are you serious?" he gaped.

"Of course. I can sense these kinds of things." He looked pointedly at Norrington's crotch.

"Y-you--" Norrington spluttered, his flush appearing again. How dare he imply--? Harry was. a. guy. Dammit all to hell, he wasn't going to suddenly start hitting on the boy; it was against god for goodness sake. But of course he couldn't go around shouting that he was being flustered by a little boy so he just glared at Hob, his blue eyes flashing while the man laughed, his shoulders shaking.

Growling, Norrington stomped away and began helping the others set up camp for the night.

X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X

Harry shifted in his sleep, twisting onto his side, his black hair fanned out around him like a halo. He breathed softly; a beautiful angel Jack would've murmured in his ear. Harry whimpered softly and clutched his pillow. He was dreaming, a dream that punished her heart.

Him and Jack were floating on the water watching the clouds drift and form funny shapes above them. Suddenly they were on those clouds gazing down at the ocean. The sun was smiling at them twirling gracefully about and they were laughing. A tear traced down Harry's cheek and he awoke. Sniffling he sat up in bed and wiped his eyes. He exhaled a long sigh.

Getting out of bed Harry pulled back the mosquito netting and went to the scarred trunk at the end. He pulled on several necklaces of shells and shiny beads around his neck and wrists as well as his ankles. Harry left his feet and chest bare as he walked out into the dawn. Tia slept in a separate room so he didn't disturb her as he left.

Harry ran for a while, sprinting through the trees towards the other end of the island. The cool wind against his face helped chase away the beautiful dreams of last night; the sweet dreams of Jack that tore his heart apart. A few miles away from the vertical volcano Harry slowed to a walk. Once he reached the mountain he began to climb the slate gray rock, hand over hand until he reached the top in which the sun had almost reached its zenith by then.

He approached the lip of the volcano and looked out at the cerulean sea, the white clouds from his dream scudding across its reflection. Sweating heavily, Harry slumped to the ground and admired the view as he'd done so many times already since he'd arrived on this island.

"Oooh you've come to visit me again Harry. I've been missing you" an airy voice giggled from nearby.

Harry stood up and held out his arms, a bright smile on his face. This was just who he'd been looking for. Claudia could always cheer him up better than anyone he knew, even Ron and Hermione.

A white scaled snake dove into his arms, her huge white wings tucked against her blue tiger-like marked spine. Blue eyes glinted like sapphires in the sun, her forked tongue flicking out to taste Harry's familiar scent. Claudia wrapped her long body around his arm, nuzzling the sun-kissed skin.

Harry sat back down and spent the next few minutes quietly petting Claudia's shimmering scales. She hissed happily snuggling against him like a cat. At last he said "I'm gonna be leaving soon Claudia".

She looked up at him but said nothing.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I've finally got my chance to find Jack. My heart aches every day he's gone." His shoulders slumped but he swallowed his tears. He'd cried enough the first week he ended up here.

"But...I'm not sure what to do about Tia. I know she knows I want to leave as soon as I can but she's taught me so much..." He dragged his palm through the dirt and watched emerald green grass spring up in its wake.

Four months ago, when Tia found him, she told him of Gaia, the Mother, and that her strength was great in him. Upon his arrival in this era Gaia granted him wandless and voiceless magic along with control over the elements. Tia had carefully explained to him that he had probably, inadvertently, called the storm that separated him and Jack.

Harry, as she had predicted, had been horrified and ran as far as he could away from the bayou eventually ending up at this volcano. He'd climbed it and spent the rest of the day there, staring out at sea wishing Jack would appear. It around this time that he met Claudia.

Claudia was a wind dragon but looked more like a snake with wings. She normally nested at the top of the volcano but Harry couldn't really see her until she wanted him too because she liked to remain invisible. Claudia helped him recover from Jack but still retain hope of finding him one day. From that day on he vigorously trained himself, running all around the island and climbing the volcano to see Claudia. It put him in top physical condition and along with daily meals he had developed lean muscle and a much healthier frame than his skinny malnourished one.

Harry twirled a piece of grass between his fingers. He wondered what the Weasley's were doing right now, whether they missed him or not. Harry thought about Severus, who had made all this possible and hoped that the man wasn't in too much trouble. Sometimes Harry worried about the world he would come back too when he left this one. Would he be too late to stop Voldemort who might have already taken over the wizarding world and purged the muggle one? He fervently hoped that that would never happen. He'd come here so he could finally defeat him and though he'd been side-tracked a little he wouldn't let Jack deter him. Harry snorted in amusement. What would Jack think about him being some savior? Probably break out the rum.

Harry laughed startling Claudia.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned for his mental stability.

Harry took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine. I feel better than ever actually!" he leaped to his feet. "Let's do that thing we practiced. Please Claudia?" Harry stuck out his lower lip, his green eyes sparkling, pleading, needing, hoping...

"Oh alright" Claudia grumbled. That look should be illegal.

"Yay!" Harry did a little victory dance then positioned himself straight at the edge of the peak. "Ready?" Claudia attached herself to his back, her wings spread from his shoulder blades. She nodded and he whooped before flinging himself off the edge.

Claudia spread her wings just as Harry manipulated the winds around the island to buoy them upward so it appeared like they were flying. When Harry had asked about flying, Claudia had told him she was definitely much too small to carry Harry's weight, even if he was a walking bean pole. So Harry, aching to fly for the first time in two months, had solved this dilemma by learning how to lighten his weight with the wind allowing them to fly.

Harry spread his arms wide and laughed. Harry wasn't sure this could beat his Firebolt but it was close. After all, having absolutely nothing between him and the land was an amazing thrill that not even the Firebolt's legendary speed could give him.

Instead of returning to the volcano's peak when they were done, Claudia deposited Harry at the base so he wouldn't have to walk all the way down. Before she could leave Harry stopped her.

He hesitated briefly but asked "When I leave, will you go with me?" Claudia was a dear friend of his, he would hate to leave her when he might never see her again.

Claudia hissed sadly and nuzzled his cheek. "I can't little one. I have eggs I need to see to but...," she turned her blue eyes to his, "...wait here a moment." She unwound from around his body and flew towards her home. Ten minutes later she returned but with a large egg in her mouth, the size of an ostrich egg. It was speckled with white that looked like shimmery snowflakes upon the creamy shell of the egg.

Claudia placed it at his feet. "Take one of my children with you so that you will not forget me when you go home to your own time. This little one will find it easier to adjust to when they won't know my nest."

Harry was shocked but also awed that Claudia would give him one of her own as a gift. "I will care for the little one all my life" he promised.

Claudia smiled, as much as a snake can smile, and gave him a fluttery kiss to the cheek with her tongue. "I wish you luck Aeolus."

Harry was startled. "What do you--?" but Claudia disappeared before he could finish his question, a mischievous glint in her eyes. A little confused from the sudden name change and quick departure of his friend, Harry slowly picked up the egg and turned to go home. He needed to settle the egg first before he went foraging. Maybe he could catch a mongoose for some meat or something.

)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X

At the small inlet near the beach Norrington washed the dirt and salt from his body and reluctantly took care of a morning "problem". He groaned slightly as he wrapped his fingers around his thick arousal, eyelids at halfmast, his mouth open as he panted softly.

He imagined soft fingers tugging the tip, lips pressing against a bulging vein. A soft voice sent shivers up his spine. "Touch me" he moaned, begging the phantom to complete him. Emerald eyes watched him silently as the ghost mouthed his head with his plump lips.

A few more strokes and Norrington's body seized as he came. He breathed a soft sigh, his morning wood flagging at last. He scrubbed his nether regions roughly then splashed his face and left the water. There was nothing he could do for his dirty clothes except put them back on his clean body. He didn't return to the beach right away. Instead, he wandered through the wide clearing and his thoughts.

He had dreamed of Harry last night and just now, it was the boy's face he found himself imagining during..._that_. Norrington grimaced. He couldn't understand why this was happening to him in the first place. He was just a boy. Boys couldn't reproduce nor could they be married by other men. It was against nature and yet he was having these thoughts, these feelings, these horrifying, disgusting, _amazing_ feelings.

Norrington groaned and pulled at his messy hair. Alright, well, assuming Harry was a girl it would be fine in the eyes of the Lord right? At first glance him and his crew had mistaken Harry for female so perhaps if he just dressed the boy like a lady he could court him without being publicly humiliated. But still, that didn't solve the fact that neither of them would ever have children and heirs were usually the entire purpose of women. He supposed he could adopt but that child wouldn't be of _his_ blood. He was his parent's only child; how could he tell them that their grandchild wasn't even really theirs.

Norrington sighed and slumped down on a small grassy hill, his head in his hands. And then there was Elizabeth. He had been talking to her father for quite a while now in preparation to propose. Now all he could think about was that pretty boy Harry. Norrington glared at the ground, furious with his departing morals.

_It's not worth ruining your career over_, his mind whispered.

"Of course it's not" Norrington huffed. "Why in the king's name would I give up everything for a little brat that would only humiliate me." He growled under his breath, angrily kicking the ground. "In a month I'll be Commodore Norrington. I'm not gonna sacrifice my reputation for a little sex" he sneered, disgusted with himself.

He sighed and strolled about a bit more before he headed back to camp. There he began helping his crew begin chopping down palm trees in a coordinated effort not to cut too many in one area as they gathered enough palms to lash several rafts together. They decided to string them together like beads so that they wouldn't get separated from each other but first they needed rope and pitch. They were kept busy logging until Harry got there around mid-afternoon.

"Hi" he greeted. Several hellos were exchanged although Norrington kept away from the boy, determined to have limited contact with him since the incident this morning.

Harry was hurt by this sudden avoidance but he ignored it in favor of passing out the food he'd brought including the mongoose he'd managed to snag. Then he showed the men the way to braid thick grasses into rope and gather the pitch to seal the cracks of the rafts. Once they knew what they needed to do Harry left to gather more food for dinner. When he returned the sun was beginning to set, the darkness creeping along like a snake trying to sneak up on the flaming ball in the sky.

Harry joined Norrington beside the fire, to the man's displeasure, sitting beside the silent man with his legs crossed like a pretzel. Norrington tried to shift away but Harry grabbed his arm. An angry frown was on his beautiful face.

"Why are you angry?" he asked, sincerely confused and a little upset at the man's nonsensical attitude.

Norrington hurriedly shrugged him off. "It's nothing." He stared into the fire, not bothering to look at Harry, who he knew was just looking more confused now, unsure of what he'd done wrong. A sudden stab of guilt pierced his heart as he thought about pained emerald eyes and falling tears. He quickly shook it off though.

The rest of the night they avoided each other's eyes, preferring to sit quietly and watch the others revel. When they all spread out around the fire to sleep, blankets from Tia covering the ground, they found out that Harry would be staying with them for the night.

Norrington just frowned and tried to quickly go to sleep.

"Don't mind him, he's just cranky and needs his beauty sleep" someone whispered to Harry who snickered. Norrington clutched his blanket angrily. He should be the one making Harry laugh, not one of his crew. He was facing away from the fire and on the outside of the circle of people so he could take care of the arousal Harry's voice had sparked during the night. Taking a deep, exasperated, breath he quickly took care of the problem and soon fell into a restless sleep.

X)X))X)X)X)X)X)X)X

Harry was about to pull on his shirt as he got ready to head down to the beach. Today was finally the day he would be leaving the island. He was so excited he'd barely gotten any sleep last night.

"Wait a moment Harry" Tia called.

Harry looked up surprised. "Yes Tia?"

"I have a present for you before you go; two in fact." She held out a bundle of rosy silk damask. She shook it out revealing it to be a dress with white lace around the collar and white shrouded cuffs. "What do ya think?" She grinned excitedly.

Harry, on the other hand, wasn't sure what to say. "Uh, Tia, that's a dress" he tried to tell her but she wouldn't hear it.

"Here you put this on first" she ordered thrusting a thin cream color dress at him that he assumed must go on underneath.

"Tia, I am not wearing that!" he yelled and tried to get to the door but Tia blocked him.

"Oh, and if Jack proposed it then you would?"

"Ye-no!" he snapped, flushing furiously.

She grinned and shook the dress at him tauntingly. "Come o~n Harry, y'know you want to put it on. Just think of how kinky it'll be."

Harry glared at her, his green eyes flashing. "Stop it Tia, I'm not wearing that dress and that's final." He would rather be dead before he was caught in that ridiculous outfit. He was a guy for goodness sakes! Sure, when Jack had suggested it he'd been a little thrilled at the idea but this was an entirely different matter. As a man, he needed to protect his quickly diminishing dignity.

"Harry, come on, it'll be a great disguise. When you find Jack do you want people to know that he's married to a boy? Today's prejudice is strong and you won't be accepted well if you claim him while wearing britches."

Harry would have scoffed if he hadn't seen the serious look on Tia's face. Was that true? He didn't know what to think. He supposed that Jack might get hurt less if he were to dress like a girl but still...dignity...

With a sigh Harry snatched the under-dress from Tia and began to strip his clothes off. He figured that whatever dignity he might have had had already been snatched away when he'd noticed his own _body_ resembled a woman's more.

"Yay!" Tia clapped her hands together and helped him button up the tight dress. Harry noticed that inserts were sewn in the front to give him moderate sized breasts. The rosy dress that went over it had a neckline low enough to look elegant but high enough to completely hide the inserts. Tia explained to him that most dresses pushed the boobs up so high they looked like squishy pillows but that wouldn't be the case in Harry's dress since he didn't have any and couldn't risk trying an illusion like that.

"Mmm, it's not very comfortable" Harry grumbled finally.

Tia snorted. "They're not supposed to be."

Harry sighed and grabbed a large cloth bag from his trunk which he loaded with his plentiful shell jewelry, Claudia's egg, and his britches and shirt just in case. Jolly jumped on his shoulder, her little claws curling into his flesh.

"Here, take a few books with you too."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, surprised. Tia loved her books more than anything; he found it hard to believe she would just give them away.

But Tia only smiled. "I'm sure. Besides, you'll need a souvenir when you go back to your own time." Her smile faded. "And...there is one more thing Harry. I want you to take this name: Aeolus."

Harry was naturally very confused as well as surprised. Wasn't that what Claudia had called him? "What do you mean?"

A dreamy smile spread across Tia's face reminding Harry a lot of Luna Lovegood. "It was the name of a powerful elemental many centuries ago but his primary talent was with the wind." She ruffled his hair and smiled sadly. "You remind me a lot of him."

Harry frowned. "Are you implying that you knew him? You just said he lived centuries ago."

Tia rolled her eyes. "I thought you were smart Harry. I was and still am a minor goddess." When she received no response she said, exasperated, "Hello? Calypso."

Harry couldn't help it; he gaped. He was actually in the presence of some mythical beauty? "How is that possible?" he squeaked. She patted his head and smirked. "I am a direct servant of Gaia sweetheart, the mother of all gods."

This time Harry's face drained of all color. "Oh, jeez, uh, does that mean I should start calling her ma'am or something?"

Tia threw back her head, laughter spilling from her dark red lips. To help Harry gain more control over his increasingly out of control elemental abilities Tia had taught him how to contact Gaia through meditation. He'd known she was the mother of Magic but not of Gods; that was like finding out you'd met the king of England who was sixty years old without knowing and had called him "oldy moldy".

"Don't worry Harry, she adores your humor" Tia snickered at his embarrassed expression. "Now you should go or you'll be late." She shooed him towards the door.

Harry moved towards it but then glanced back at her, biting his lip...and ran back to the witch, engulfing her in a quick hug that shocked her slightly. But then she smiled and wrapped him up in her comforting arms and Harry was sad to say he would miss her more than he had ever missed Mrs. Weasley. He kissed her cheek as a final good-bye and left the bayou without looking back.

Harry immediately noticed how much slower and harder it was walking to the beach in his new dress. He couldn't climb over things or jump very far. By the time he got there he was sweating and beyond annoyed and felt like strangling Tia the next time he saw her instead of throwing himself in her motherly arms.

The crew was busy running around like buzzing worker bees trying to get everything ready to set sail as soon as possible so they didn't see him at first. _Thank God_, Harry thanked inwardly.

Harry spotted Captain Norrington amongst them, hauling a tall mast onto the middle raft, a white cloth sail dangling from its side. The middle aged man was tall, about six foot Harry thought, and quite dashing with his wild blond hair and tanned skin. Harry found him quite handsome, well, that is if he weren't already soul bonded he might have considered the guy. But whoever he ended up with would be quite lucky indeed.

As he walked out on to the beach the men slowly stopped what they were doing and stared at him. The three men who knew he was really a guy stared wide eyed obviously trying to smother their laughter at the sight of him.

Harry flushed, extremely self-conscious but didn't stop until he stood before Norrington and raised his right hand in a salute. The man looked bewildered but saluted back to him.

"Harry Po--" he paused, cleared his throat, then corrected himself, "Aeolus reporting for duty captain." Harry decided he would honor Tia's request. He still didn't quite understand why she wanted him to use the name but he figured it wouldn't hurt.

Norrington raised an eyebrow. "Aeolus?" he questioned.

Harry fidgeted. "Uh yeah. Tia decided I needed to have a new name if I was gonna leave the island." He shrugged. "I don't really know why."

Norrington coughed awkwardly. "Can I also ask why you are wearing a dress?" Oh, don't get him wrong. Norrington didn't mind it; in fact it only made Harry even more irresistible since now he actually looked like a woman he could possibly court with much praise from his peers. The blush on Harry's face wasn't helping his _growing_ situation either.

Harry's nose wrinkled cutely as he pouted. "She thought it would be easier for me to dress as a girl rather than have to convince everyone around me that I'm really a guy all the time." He grumbled a bit under his breath about that.

Norrington chuckled a little at that which quickly transformed into a roaring laugh that had Harry glaring at him. Grinning, Norrington ushered him onto the end raft which lay on the beach like the tail of a beached whale as the rest bobbed in the surf farther out.

"Then we should start treating you like a lady right?" he smirked. Harry squawked and tried to struggle out of Norrington's strong grip.

"Unhand me you creep!"he yelled.

"Creep?"

Harry glared mutinously up at him at his bemused face.

"That's not going to scare me y'know" he tossed over his shoulder, referring to his pathetic glare. "Alright men, let's get this fish in the water! Heave Ho!" he shouted.

"Heave Ho!" the men repeated pushing the rafts into the water and jumping on. They took up oars they'd carved and began pushing towards home. Norrington stood near the front consulting his compass as they cut slowly through the waves. He glanced back at Harry wishing he could be sitting with him instead of navigating but he was eager to get home so he took a deep breath and focused on the horizon ahead.

**Author's Notes:**

Okay notes...I think this chapter sucked, absolutely mother. fucking. sucked...[moans and cries]...I'm sorry it took so long to write this up but it took me a month to figure out my next move and then I had such writer's block it was like the words coming from my fingers were like pulling teeth (which is terribly painful by the way T_ )...I wrinkled my nose a lot but pushed relentlessly onward while watching the Olympics...Go Moguls and snowboarding!!!!! XD I hope you like my added plot twist with Norrington. Not sure if I did him justice. Maybe I'll get my groove back soon. Just know that I'll never give up until this story is done. Maybe you noticed but I didn't go too into detail with Harry's time on the island because I hate fics where they detail every last bit of Harry's training and what not. I figure it's best to **show** you what he's learned rather than writing every last time card so I summarized and dialogued a lot to keep that from happening. Besides who wants to get waterlogged with all that nonsense when what you came here for is a good story with lots of **HARRYXJACK**!!! Sorry, rant is over XP One request I would like to make is that if anyone would like to point out ways I can make certain parts in this story better please review and tell me (or even offer a gun...[depressed snicker])!!!! This is as good as I could do and I know it doesn't even come close... X( So can anyone guess who Norrington will be paired with!? So obvious...XP

**Footnotes:**

*Macrame: Crochet netting surrounding a blown glass ball of various colors, often with long strings that hang from the bottom like straight hair on a movie star (huh?), usually hung from the ceiling. (my mom made one once when she was a little girl living on a tiny island in the middle of the Atlantic, cool huh?) This is my own definition so yeah...

**I found Norrington's age through google and one site said that assuming Elizabeth is ten in the opening scene in the movie then Norrington is about twelve years older than her at twenty-two in order to be captain. So assuming that Elizabeth is about twenty two when she is captured by Barbossa then Norrington is now thirty four. He's somewhere in his early thirties. I'm sure you can handle the math T_T

___________Hopefully you'll see me again soon! PLEASE REVIEW OR IT MIGHT TAKE ME EVEN LONGER THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!! I FREAKIN NEED ENCOURAGEMENT!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Eeek!! I accidentally left Jolly out of the chapter and didn't even realize it!! XS I just noticed an hour later so sorry for that! On with the show!!! XD

Chapter Six

"Port Royal, the Kiss, Pirate!"

"Jenson, you guys _are_ gonna take me to Tortuga right?" Harry asked suspiciously. He could see land rising on the horizon but since he'd never been to Tortuga he couldn't tell.

The sailor whose leg Harry had healed smiled at him. "The captain's heading towards Port Royal first since it's on the way. He'll probably set you up with an honest captain to take you there next."

Harry looked to his right at the endless water and released a long sigh. They hadn't encountered any trouble yet as they headed on their five raft caravan over the deep blue. The whole time Harry kept Jenson company as he couldn't help the others out with his damaged leg. Harry was alright with this except for the fact that he was bored. Sitting day in and day out was not how he was used to spending his days when for the last four months he'd been running all over a medium sized island and climbing volcanic slopes. He could just feel himself becoming more and more lethargic.

But fortunately Jenson was a good story teller telling him tall tales of adventure on the high seas as well as real battles he'd been in against cutthroat pirates. Harry wasn't sure he really liked those ones considering Jack was a pirate but he figured he might be one of the better ones since he couldn't understand why Gaia would bond him with someone evil.

Harry had to admit his favorite stories were of the everyday that Jenson's life consisted of. Training as an honored British soldier, protecting the small colony of Port Royal that enhanced the Crown's grip on the New World. Harry was fascinated that this was what the ancestors of his country were like.

One funny thing though was that because Jenson remained unaware that he was anything other than a young lady he seemed to feel the masculine urge to tell all about his battles of grandeur on the high seas, puffing his chest out as if that would attract Harry to him. Harry stifled his laughter since he didn't want to hurt the man's feelings.

It was with renewed fervor that the sailors rowed when a large island came into view, a bustling town nestled in the cove. Elated and fascinated with the huge ships docked in the bay Harry sat up straighter trying to take everything at once which is how he saw _it_.

Three skeletons wearing shredded clothing, scraps of gristle and skin still clinging, hung from a rock arch, the wind swinging them back and forth. A sign hung above them: Pirates, Ye Be Warned.

Harry shuddered, eyes wide with horror. Suddenly, the bright Caribbean sky became dull and the seagulls like nasty vultures. All Harry could imagine was Jack's helpless body strung up like that somewhere, his own handsome skin picked off him by scavengers. It tore his heart to pieces but he determinedly told himself that Jack couldn't be dead. He would feel it in his heart if he was. After all, they were soul mates. Jolly whimpered and buried her head in the hair on his neck.

Jenson noticed his staring and glanced at him uncomfortably. "Sorry about that miss. Pirates are a danger in these parts and a good way to deter the bastards is to hang every last one of 'em."

Harry nodded but didn't reply, face ashen.

As they neared the dock Harry noticed the curious stares and blushed a little under the scrutiny. Jenson laughed slightly and waved jollily to a few fishers. When they reached the end of the dock a few sailors jumped up onto the planks and grabbed some rope curled there. They threw them to the waiting hands of the other sailors and tied them to posts.

As Jenson helped Harry up onto the dock, a man wearing a powdered wig and frock coat approached Norrington. "It's a shilling to tie your boat at the dock sir" the man sniffed condescendingly.

Norrington raised one eyebrow nonchalantly. "I am Captain James Norrington. I think you'll forgive me paying since I lost everything when our ship went down. Now if you'll excuse me I'm in terrible need of a shower."

He motioned the others to follow him past the flabbergasted official and the giggling African child by his side. "Go to your homes and rest up" he told the others. "I'll make sure Aeolus finds a place to stay."

Everyone shook Harry's hand, some tipping their hats as they said good-bye to Harry. Harry smiled and said farewell to everyone, getting a small hug from Jenson who wished him luck. Harry followed Norrington through the dirt streets staring at all the old stone buildings, avoiding haphazard carts and ladders left lying about. A few chickens clucked across his path, a dog barked. Everyone was running about performing various duties; women carrying hand baskets covered by handkerchiefs and soldiers dressed in white and red marched past, guns propped against their shoulders.

Harry was enamored with the sights. This was technically a once-in-a- lifetime chance; not many people got to go back in time after all and compare the sights to modern day especially when it's three hundred years in the past. Jolly hopped down from his shoulder and ran about crazily, darting from one side of the street to the other. Harry laughed at her antics and quickly called her back with a whistle before she got stepped on.

Norrington's "home" was located inside the fort on the left side of the bay. It was more like an apartment than anything else and when Harry asked why it was so austere he merely replied "the sea is more my home than anywhere else."

Harry pondered that, Jack's goofy grin flashing before his eyes. "I understand" he told him.

The usually stern man's blue eyes softened. There was something in Harry's tone that told him he wasn't speaking empty words. Norrington finally broke their staring contest and running a hand through his dirty hair said "I need to take a quick shower so make yourself comfortable okay? Er, but be careful, there's some swords hidden around here so don't hurt yourself."

Harry fought the smile threatening to spread across his face. "Sure"

Norrington then slipped away down a short hall to the bathroom and Harry went to sit on the small couch near the window. Inside the bathroom Norrington drew the bath and settled in the tub with a small sigh. The hot water soothed his tired limbs and dragged at the dirt coating his skin.

When he climbed out, skin smooth and tanned once again, he stared briefly at his reflection in the mirror. A frown tugged at his mouth. He wondered what Harry would think of his well-muscled body. Norrington scowled. What the hell was he thinking? He smashed his hand against the mirror. _Harry_ was a boy. How many times would he have to keep telling himself this before it sunk in?

Norrington grumbled nonsense under his breath and wrapped a soft towel around his waist before leaving the room. His bedroom was right across the hall so there would be no chance of Harry seeing him naked like this but of course Murphy's Law couldn't resist making an appearance.

"Um Mr. Norrington I was wondering if..." Harry trailed off and blushed explosively at the sight of Norrington's bare muscled chest and narrow hips. A trail of water trickled down his lean stomach below the towel. "I-I'm sorry" he stuttered and turned to go back to the main room but Norrington stopped him.

In a dress, it was very easy for Norrington to forget Harry was a boy and seeing Harry's embarrassed blush he felt arousal hit him like a sledgehammer. Without thinking he bent down and gently kissed him. Warm lips moved softly against his own, a shudder snaked down his back as he gripped Harry around the waist pulling him closer.

Norrington pulled back for a brief moment to breathe then latched on again but Harry had finally muddled through the mess in his head to fight back. Distressed and disoriented Harry's magic rose and lashed out, throwing Norrington into the bathroom door.

Breathing harsh, Harry glared at Norrington. "Don't ever do that again or you will regret it" he yelled at him. Harry left him there staring after him in a daze. He didn't bother sitting on the couch to wait any longer. Hadn't he waited to find Jack long enough? He'd find his own way to Tortuga.

The slam of the door made Norrington jump in surprise. Surely Harry wouldn't...

"Dammit" he cursed, dropping his head in his hands. He suddenly felt exhausted. Why had he gone and made such a stupid mistake?

Slowly, he got up, going into his room, and slipping clean clothes on. It was time he went to visit the governor and report his return to Port Royal. He would search for Harry later.

* * *

Harry stormed down the street towards the docks, his lips pressed together in a thin line. The wind picked up around him, fluffing women's dresses and swiping wigs from the heads of esteemed gentlemen. He hardly noticed the feminine shrieks and gruff shouting as he walked faster, almost running now. He could feel his powers growing out of control as they responded to his anger.

But how could he not be furious? How dare Norrington kiss him? He belonged to Jack and only Jack. Breathing heavily, limbs slightly shaking, Harry stopped at the water's edge staring at the pretty white foam. His shoulders sagged. Who was he kidding? He was in a strange time, strange country, with no money for a ship to take him anywhere let alone Tortuga.

"Hello there, are you alright?" a lofty voice called.

Harry turned to see a young woman approaching him, two ladies in waiting slightly behind and beside her. She wore a pretty ivory gown and a wide brimmed sun hat. Long blond curls cascaded out around her shoulders.

"I'm fine" he told her.

"Oh, then may I join you. I find it a lovely day for a walk yes? My name is Elizabeth Swan and you?"

"Ha—Aeolus."

"Hmm..." She looked a bit confused but didn't question his strange name but then her face brightened. "Oh my goodness, is that a monkey?" she exclaimed, leaning closer.

"Yeah, her name is Jolly."

"Aaw, where'd you get her?" she cooed. "Can I pet her?" she asked.

"Sure."

"So, are you staying in town?"

"Yes...er, well, no, I'm not sure really." He shrugged lightly which also had her frowning again.

_Probably from my lack of manners or something. I better explain._

"I need to get to Tortuga to meet up with someone but the person who brought me here wants me to have a few days of rest first before starting off."

"The sea can be rough sometimes" she nodded sympathetically as if she'd experienced it before.

"And what is the name of the gentleman who brought you here?"

Harry laughed because of the mischievous glint in her brown eyes. She probably wanted to gossip about how handsome Norrington is.

"I'm not so sure I'd call him a gentleman Elizabeth. He kissed me without consent."

She gave an over exaggerated gasp, her chocolate eyes widening. "He _didn't_."

Harry fought his laughter as he nodded but couldn't keep it in forever. They both dissolved into giggles eventually. Finally they pulled themselves together and straightened up. Elizabeth wiped tears from her eyes.

"You should come stay with me if you have no where else to go. My father won't mind; he's the governor of Port Royal."

"Wow" Harry replied, impressed that after only being in Port Royal less than a day he'd already met the governor's daughter.

"Sure, I certainly don't mind. Thank you very much for offering."

"Oh it's no trouble at all." She blushed a little, embarrassed.

They started walking along the shore, heading closer to the docks, when Elizabeth noticed the rings on his fingers.

"You're married?" she squeaked. "Can I see?"

Harry blushed and nodded allowing her to take his hand and turn it over and over as she stared at the golden bands.

"They're really pretty. Who is your husband?"

Harry beamed loving the new topic. "A very handsome, dashing, and brave man named Jack Sparrow."

She raised an elegant eyebrow. "Isn't that man a pirate? I think I've heard of him before..." She tapped her chin, a frown pulling the corners of her pretty pink lips down. "Wasn't he the one who tried to ransack an abandoned church on the edge of the Caribbean?"

Harry blinked. He couldn't believe—Jack had raided a _church?_ What the hell for? And abandoned no less. Yup, that sounded like Jack. "Er, well I have no idea. We haven't been married for that long and we got separated at sea. That's why I need to get to Tortuga. That's where we were going before the storm hit."

"Oh, that's terrible." Her blue eyes brimmed with sympathy for a moment but then she nodded once succinctly and said determinedly, "Then more the reason for you to stay with me. I'll regal you with all the stories I've heard and maybe give that stranger who kissed you a piece of my mind when I find him." She smirked devilishly making Harry shiver. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen such a scary smile.

_So what? Norrington will get what's coming to him for what he did._ A second pair of lips stretched into an ominous smirk. Yeah he'll get what's coming to him all right.

()()()()()()()()()

"Wow, this is your home?" Harry gaped as he stepped into the marble foyer. He'd never ever seen something so classy before.

"Yup, now your room will be next to mine. First, though, I need to tell father so wait here." She went left and entered a pair of double doors after pausing to knock.

"Come in Elizabeth" a warm paternal voice called out. Just from the voice Harry imagined Elizabeth's father to be a very kind man who loved his daughter very much. He wished for a brief moment someone would have called his name like that when he was a child. Ah, well, he couldn't change the past. It didn't matter.

Harry glanced around. The room to his right had its doors open showing a grand parlor with a beautiful oak coffee table inlaid with glass and cheery off white upholstered chairs. The walls were off white as well giving it an airy feel helped by the huge window admitting a flood of afternoon sunlight. Beside him was a tall tube for umbrellas and twin gold sconces hung above his head.

At last the doors opened and out came Elizabeth with a man just a little taller than her with a white wig on and an olive green frock coat. White stockings adorned his legs and his shoes were polished black. There were many laugh lines on his face Harry was relieved to see. It meant that he wouldn't have to deal with a stuck up rich man like Malfoy who thought he was better than everyone else.

Unfortunately someone else came out of the room with them that he definitely didn't want to see.

Norrington froze, his eyes widening when he caught sight of him. Harry snorted. What did he have to be afraid of? He wasn't the victim here. It was clear Harry was taken by the ring on his finger but apparently Norrington wasn't going to play by the rules here.

"So Elizabeth tells me she'd like you to stay for a while; is that correct?"

Harry wanted to roll his eyes. Of course it was correct. Why else would he be here?

"Yes sir" he replied politely.

"Very well then," he smiled generously, "my name is Weatherby Swann, governor of Port Royal."

"Aeolus. It's very nice to meet you governor Swann" Harry curtsied awkardly. He figured he had to do something girlish to back his boyish name and that's all he could really think of. Did girls curtsy nowadays or was that only with royalty? Harry smiled nervously. He hoped he hadn't just made a fool of himself. Inwardly he rolled his eyes. When wasn't he making a fool of himself especially when he wore a dress 24/7?

Harry completely ignored Norrington's pleading gaze. Instead he turned to Elizabeth who was glancing between them, a confused frown on her beautiful face. "Would you like to show me where I'll be sleeping?" he asked.

Startled out of her musing, Elizabeth jumped but quickly nodded. "Sure--"

"Wait, Ha—Aeolus" Norrington called after him.

Harry froze for a brief moment, his inner conscience warring with his mind to turn around and just forgive the man already. It was an accident and when he found Jack, Norrington wouldn't even matter anymore. But the other side of him still felt betrayed. He'd trusted Norrington and the man just up and decided he could do whatever he wanted with him. Harry reluctantly admitted he might forgive him one day but not today.

He continued up the stairs, Elizabeth trailing behind after one final curious glance back at her father and his guest.

She caught up to her new friend on the landing. "What was that all about?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "That was the guy who kissed me earlier."

"Captain Norrington?" she blurted, surprised, then she snorted in disbelief. "I was starting to wonder if he was even a man but I guess this proves it." At Harry's curious look she explained "He has such a...rod up his you-know-what..."she whispered, "I never thought he'd ever have the courage to kiss someone." She snickered while Harry grinned a little.

"Well, unfortunately he got the courage to try it on me" he grumbled.

Elizabeth laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, you'll love your room" she told him and led him to a nice polished oak door. She opened it and inside was a nice four poster bed with a blue bedspread and white sheets. There was a night stand on the side nearest the door and a long dresser across from the bed, a tall mirror attached to the back. Large glass french doors lead to a wide balcony with a white railing. Harry spotted a pair of chairs and a table to relax in. He couldn't wait to try sunning himself.

"Alright, now I'll show you mine." She brought him to the room next door which was similar but organized differently and her bedspread was a light gold color that shimmered a little in the sun. "I share the balcony with you so we can go outside if you like? I'll call the butler for a snack."

She left him to find said butler so Harry went out on the balcony to wait for her. It was reaching late evening so the sun was beginning to cast everything in a golden hue while the sky darkened in the east, chasing the day away. Elizabeth returned quickly, a young man with sandy hair following her in a formal uniform pushing a silver tea service to the side of the table.

The servant left and Elizabeth poured the tea. "You have an English accent. You came from there then?"

Harry, unsure of what to say, but deciding to stick mostly to the truth, nodded. "Yes. I left my...parents behind to come visit a friend here but...the ship hit a storm. I was washed onto an island and lived there for awhile until...Norrington came and...Oh my gosh!" Harry suddenly exclaimed.

"What!?" Elizabeth yelped, alarmed.

"I..." Harry tensed. Should he say anything. Oh, how could he have forgotten? "I left something with Norrington when I left his quarters after he...kissed me." He sighed. Forgetting Claudia's precious, precious egg... Harry shook his head, horrified by his negligence. What if Norrington decided to just toss the baby in the skillet and fry it for breakfast?!

"I have to go" he told her jerking to his feet and about to run off but Elizabeth grabbed him.

"Sit down Aeolus; what did you forget?"

"An egg."

"An...egg?" Elizabeth wondered, confused. What had an egg to do with anything?

Harry laughed. "It's not just an egg Elizabeth. A friend of mine gave it to me. I can't let anything happen to it...not until it hatches" Harry whispered, leaning back to stare out over the sprawling sea side town. The sun had set further, the clouds turning orange and pink and purple.

She smiled. Aeolus was certainly stranger than anyone she'd ever met before but she liked that. Being the governor's daughter made it difficult sometimes to make true friends but she could sense something in Aeolus that encouraged her to trust the girl. Though it was a little selfish, she hoped Aeolus wouldn't leave for a while yet; she felt finally content. This must be what it's like to have a best friend.

"Well, you'll have to let me be there when it hatches right?"

Harry turned back to her. He stared at her thoughtfully for a moment then smiled. "Of course."

()()()()()()()()()

The next day the door bell rang and a maid interrupted Harry's and Elizabeth's afternoon tea to tell them Mr. Norrington had come to talk to Harry. Harry sighed and excused himself.

Norrington stood in the foyer, his white powdered wig concealing the natural brown hair underneath. His blue coat and lapels were perfectly buttoned and pressed, his white stockings tight and shoes shined. He looked like a completely different person from the wild haired man he'd met on Tia's island.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, annoyed.

Norrington grimaced and held out a basket for him to take. Surprised, Harry took it and peeked inside, grinning with relief when he saw Claudia's egg.

Grudgingly, he told Norrington "thank you" and was about to leave when Norrington stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, I-I want to say I'm sorry...Harry. Please, I know I shouldn't have done...that but I hope that you'll forgive me. I swear I won't do it ever again. Not if it means you'll hate me." He swallowed. "Besides I will be asking for Elizabeth's hand in marriage on the day of my promotion."

A sudden pain in his cheek shocked him. He stared into Harry's angry green eyes.

"How dare you" he hissed. "Do you love her or were you just trying to enjoy what's left over of your bachelor's life by playing around with me? Because I swear if you dare hurt her there won't be anything left when I'm done with you."

Norrington stared at Harry, frozen, unsure of what to say. How could he explain? His thoughts were so confusing. He felt an undeniable attraction to Harry but he'd already made arrangements with governor Swann to propose to Elizabeth. She was already considered his, it just hadn't been made official yet with a ring on her finger.

But did he love her? He didn't want to lie to Harry; he hardly knew Elizabeth. He'd interacted with her many times but never gotten to really know her. Perhaps in the future he could but now...

"Harry-I-I don't know." He gulped when Harry's eyes narrowed further and hurried on. "Her father and I agreed on this a while ago. She suspects that I'm going to propose but nothing more. I'm...certain I don't love her but someday I will. She's beautiful, everything I want in a woman and...she is a fine woman" he murmured, shaking his head with a morose smile. Harry watched him impassively, revealing nothing.

"I'm sorry I did that to you. I swear I'll never do it again. I didn't think you'd get so mad. I--"

"I'm married" Harry interrupted.

Norrington blinked, stupefied. "What—What did you say?"

Harry sighed and held out his left hand, the rings Norrington had never noticed glinting upon the ring finger. Norrington suddenly felt very, very stupid.

"Oh."

Harry snorted. "Now do you see why I didn't take your advances so well?"

"Er, well I thought it might be because we're both guys" he mumbled, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Harry gave him a strange look but didn't say anything to that. "Well anyways thanks for bringing my stuff to me." He shouldered the bag containing his boy clothes and collection of shells and turned to leave.

"Wait."

Harry turned, his green eyes showing only curiosity now, no animosity to be seen.

"Am I forgiven?" Norrington asked with a sheepish smile.

Harry chuckled. "You're forgiven" he said finally and headed back up the stairs.

Norrington welcomed sweet relief.

()()()()()()()()()

Five Days Later........

Jack smirked as the two soldier buffoons argued between each other. It was no skin off his nose. He snuck around them and swung up onto the Interceptor; quite a fast ship but no where near the Black Pearl.

Jack patted the wheel as he practiced turning it. It was very limber, he could certainly make this work with some planning...

"Hey! You're not supposed to be up there!"

Jack rolled his eyes and turned about to watch the two scramble after him. The chubby one puffed, a little out of breath, by the time they surrounded him. Jack snorted. This called for some grade A distracting.

"--And they made me their chief."

A loud splash caught the trio's attention. Was that a woman that had just fallen into the water?

"Are either of you going to save her? No? Then hold these please and don't. Lose. Them." He dove into the water with a practiced move heading towards the dim figure swathed in cream sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Just before he grabbed her a coin that froze his insides floated out from between her plump breasts. The golden skull glittered and enticed him for what felt like an endless moment in the river time. A soft pulse, almost undetectable, rippled through the water, breaking Jack from his trance, and he swam to the surface, dragging the girl behind him.

The two soldiers fumbled, trying to help him up onto the deck. Jack rolled his eyes and dumped the girl onto the hard wood planks.

"She's not breathing!" the thin one yelled.

"Here take this" Jack told him, exasperated. He took up his knife and slit the lady's dress open along with the ribbed corset beneath. Immediately she turned over and began to cough up water, gasping for breath.

"How on earth did you know how to do that?" the fat soldier asked, amazed.

Jack snorted. "Clearly you've never been to Singapore."

The soldier had no chance to reply as Red Coats surged onto the boat surrounding Jack. "On your feet" Captain James Norrington, now lieutenant, ordered.

The governor rushed to his daughter and helped her up, wrapping a warm blanket around her slim shoulders. Jack absentmindedly thought of how pretty she was but then he thought of Harry and her pale and delicate face became like a hag next to Harry's sweet beauty.

"Commodore Norrington, are you really going to shoot my rescuer? Release him" the girl ordered, glaring fiercely at the snooty man in blue. Jack had to admit, the girl had plenty of spunk. Scowling he was about to turn and gather his things from the chubby red coat when the leader of the soldiers held out his hand to him.

"Then I believe thanks are in order" he monotoned, obviously not wanting to thank him in the least.

Jack reluctantly went to shake Norrington's hand but at the last moment he twisted Jack's tanned wrist and pulled his sleeve up showing a tattooed black 'P'.

"Hmph, had a brush with the East Indian Trading Company, _pirate_?" Norrington sneered. He pulled Jack's sleeve up further revealing another tattoo, this one of a sparrow flying in front of a sun, rays stretching outwards.

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow. What brings you to Port Royal Mr. Sparrow?"

"It's captain, captain Jack Sparrow" Jack corrected, grimacing.

Norrington glanced about. "I don't see your ship captain."

"I was in the market as it were." Jack grimaced, hating even the thought of replacing his beloved Pearl.

"Ah...clap him in irons men."

Forgotten, Elizabeth suddenly thrust herself between them. "Wait, you can't really be considering arresting him. He saved my life. You can't hurt him" she argued. Jack noticed she glanced surreptitiously out of the corner of her eye at him several times. It puzzled him quite a bit. It was as if she knew something about him...

Jack raised an eyebrow but didn't argue with the little lady after all who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth? Norrington frowned, annoyed that he his command was being challenged.

"He is a pirate Miss Swann and every pirate who enters Port Royal must face the gallows. Arrest him!"

Jack huffed in annoyance at the heavy iron shackles but waited for the opportune moment. He knew better than to foolishly struggle; he needed an opening, something to give him an advantage...aha! Miss Swann let out a strangled yelp as he grabbed her around the neck, the links of his bonds digging into her smooth golden flesh. Her eyes were wide and her breathing shallow. Jack took a brief moment to admire the smooth body pressing against his arousingly. He had always been one to think with his nethers first but now really wasn't the time! Shaking his head he spoke.

"I'm afraid I'll have to cut our little chat short Commodore--"

"Shoot him!"

"No, you'll hit Elizabeth!"

"--but I really must be going so if you don't want the little angel to get hurt you'll not hurt me. My affects please Miss Swann" he commanded sweetly, his mustache twitching as he smiled at the rather intense glare he received.

"You vile man, I don't see what she sees in you" she muttered as she rammed his hat on his head. Jack frowned, puzzling over her words. Who was she talking about? Ah well, no time for that.

"Farewll Commodore, this is the day you will always remember as the day you _almost _captured Captain. Jack. Sparrow." With a saucy grin he shoved Elizabeth away and slammed his boot into the lever beside him. The chain it kept in place jerked upwards with him clinging to it just in time as soldiers rushed to grab him and ended up falling into a wide hole in the dock. Now on higher ground Jack wasted no time making his quick get away. Hello Port Royal, Captain Jack Sparrow has arrived.

**A/N: Ello poppets!! X3 Haven't seen me for awhile eh? Yeah I know. I had much of this chapter written a month ago and just finished it off today. I was hoping to write more that's why. I thought it needed more spice but actually I think it's pretty damn good now that I quickly read through it a second time. Sometimes I'm just too hard on myself. :P Anyways I know the script doesn't exactly follow the movie but I wrote some of the lines I remember and filled in the rest with original dialogue.**

**Do you like Elizabeth? The idea for her to befriend Harry popped out of no where but I definitely like it. **

**To those of you who might be disappointed I had Norrington found out already about Harry being married don't fret!!!! I've got a plan that still involves some jealousy and sparks between him and Jack but that might not be for a few more chapters yet :) **

**Also I've made Jack a lot more cunning and Slytherin-like. He isn't just some crazy pirate who's insanely handsome. He's a SMART crazy pirate who's insanely handsome ;) **

**So REVIEW!! Look forward to the next chapter cuz my muse is beginning to chug out the ideas (and school is starting which means plenty of boredom in the classroom meaning probable writing increase XP)**

**Have a good day!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: oops made the mistake of leaving Jolly and the egg out of the end again. So sorry but thx to those who noticed! You motivated me to fix it ;)

Chapter Seven

"A Cold, Attack, High Seas"

The wind swept Elizabeth's wet hair across her neck making her grumble a little. What a stupid dress. How could such a thing be the latest fashion. London's women must enjoy suffering.

She shook her fretting father's hands off. She was beyond annoyed with the entire situation right now. What in the world did Aeolus see in that handsome prat? Okay, so what if he was attractive? No sense to go and _marry_ the fool.

"Oh stop it father, I'm not dying" she snapped, once again shooing her father's hands away.

"I know Elizabeth but at least allow your old father to worry for heaven's sake." He threw up his arms in exasperation. "First drowning and then almost killed by a pirate? It's amazing you're still--"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and tuned him out. She began making her way to higher ground, soggy dress clinging uncomfortably. She hugged the blanket closer because even though the weather was warm the water seemed to be lodged in her bones like ice. As soon as the house came into view she hurried inside and called the butler with a soft ring of the golden bell beside the door.

"How may I help you Miss Swann?" Erikson asked.

"Can you tell me where Aeolus is? It's urgent I speak with her."

"Of course. Miss Aeolus is in the garden I believe."

"Thank you Erik" Elizabeth called behind her shoulder as she ran down the hall.

The garden was behind the house and beautifully kept by the servants with grand bushes and flowers arrayed in soothing patterns. Dahlias, petunias, tulips and sprawling rose bushes grew tall and healthy, the jewel tones impressing any visitor. On a long bench sat Aeolus, wearing her pretty strawberry red dress and a straw sun hat. Jolly was hopping about at her feet chittering and nosing the ground, chasing bugs. Elizabeth noticed the violet-blue egg cradled lovingly in her soft hands and once again wondering what kind of animal emerged from such a strangely colored shell.

Aeolus noticed her before she could call out. "Hello Elizabeth, what are you doing back so soon? Where is Norrington?" Aeolus leaned over to glance behind her wondering why the man who was going to propose to his friend had not walked her home. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," she quickly reassured, "but guess who I saw after the ceremony?"

Aeolus stared at her bemusedly. "Who?"

Elizabeth beamed. "Jack Sparrow."

For a moment Aeolus's face went slack then her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she leaped from her seat. Elizabeth caught her arm as she swayed dizzily.

"Careful Aeolus," she warned, "you're still recovering."

A few days ago Aeolus had caught a cold and had been sneezing incessantly the first day. A horrible fever had accompanied along with a terrible cough. The sneezing had stopped but the cough lingered as did the fever so she'd stayed home to recuperate. Elizabeth had a feeling she'd been more than happy not to attend Norrington's promotion ceremony even though she'd forgiven the man already.

"Where? Where did you see him?" Aeolus gasped.

Elizabeth pushed her down onto the bench. "Calm down Aeolus. You're not well still. Once I dry off I'm going to go find out what's happening so just here for now okay?"

Aeolus sighed and nodded reluctantly. "I'm going to go to bed then and take a little nap."

Elizabeth's shoulders sagged with relief. "Good, I'll be back soon okay?" She kissed Aeolus gently on the cheek and hurried off to her room to change.

Unfortunately, she didn't know that the mischievous nature of one Harry Potter lurked beneath the innocent facade of her dear friend Aeolus. No way would Harry Potter just lie down and sleep when his soul mate was so close. Not an ice cube's chance in hell.

()()()()()()()()()

Jack pressed into the wall watching the soldiers run past his hiding spot and breathed a long sigh of relief. Quickly, he slipped through the door beside him and closed it gently behind him. He found himself in a dirt room, a donkey in the middle hooked to a wooden machine filled with hanging swords. A fat man as dirty as the rest of the room snored near the fireplace, an empty bottle hanging from his fingertips.

Jack cautiously approached him; he didn't want to wake him up. "Boo! Ooga! Wagh!" he yelled in the drunk's ear but no response except an even louder snore emitted from the man.

Shrugging he glanced around the room again. "Who makes all these?" he wondered aloud, incredulous at the amount of swords. "Oh well" he shrugged and hurriedly grabbed a hammer trying to smash the links on his bonds to pieces but the iron wouldn't crack in the least. "Damn" he muttered but another idea quickly came. Slapping the donkey with a hot poker he pulled from the fireplace he now tried to use the wood gears to crush the links but not even that worked.

Suddenly, a loud groan sounded from the door opening causing him to quickly hide behind a few barrels. His eyes narrowed as a young man with honey blond hair walked in dressed in simple clothes and not looking too bad on the eyes either.

The boy, he couldn't be barely a year into manhood, dropped his stuff by the hearth and hurried to the still trotting donkey. He soothed her and glanced around, suspiciously. He obviously didn't think the ass had just started milling on its own.

Deciding to just ignore it for now he eyed the blacksmith's anvil, a strip of cooling metal resting on its top. "Right where I left you" he said, grinning satisfied. He turned and his eye caught sight of the hammer Jack had been using to try and break the shackles. He frowned, confused and curious. "Not where I left you" he murmured.

Jack leaped to his feet, not bothering to wait anymore.

"Who are you?" the kid yelled, jumping when Jack pulled his gun on him. The boy snatched a sword from amongst the rack getting a frightened "hee-haa" from the donkey who began to trot around the wooden machine again.

"Jack Sparrow love" Jack ginned, showing off his gold front tooth.

"You're that pirate they're looking for" he realized.

"Yup! And you'll understand why I don't want to get caught" he smirked, mustache twitching in amusement.

The kid wouldn't leave him alone, though, and both resorted to fighting, testing their swordsmanship against each other. Jack had met many experienced swordsman in his travels on the ocean but he could see so much potential in this boy even at the advanced level he was already at. Interested he watched his footwork and tested his responses. He realized easily he wouldn't win this fight.

One fist of dirt later his gun was poised and ready to shoot the boy's brains out. The shocked and dismayed look on the kid's face almost made him laugh. "You cheated" he said in such a betrayed voice that Jack sneered. Only a child would believe in rules of combat. When fighting for your life no such thing existed.

"Move" he ordered. The sound of soldiers trying to force the door open reached his ears. Cocking the gun he asked again "Please move." The boy refused. Angrily, he whispered "This shot was not meant for you."

A soft noise behind him then it all turned black.

()()()()()()()()()

Harry's fever had risen since he left the house but he was desperate to see Jack. He was so near, he had to find Jack. Certainly Gaia must have planned this. The streets were crowded with people as he ran towards the bay. For a brief moment he stumbled as his vision hazed slightly.

Harry clung to the side of a building using the rough feel of the stones to against his fingertips to ground him and his spinning vision. Maybe Elizabeth had been right; he should have stayed at home. But just as his vision cleared he saw Jack's face, his body slung over the shoulder of a soldier.

Gasping he tried to run to him but his heart was beating so fast and his head was pounding fiercely all of a sudden. By the time he reached the doorway the soldiers had left from, the group were far down the street.

"Aeolus, are you alright?"

Harry turned his head slowly, feeling as if he were trying to wade through molasses. A young man he easily recognized as William Turner, stood there outside his master the blacksmith's shop.

"You don't look so good Aeolus" he told him worriedly, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Harry swallowed and blinked heavy eyelids. "I feel sick" he whispered, a low groan escaping as his stomach lurched suddenly. He grimaced.

"Here let me help you. Elizabeth!" he called out.

Harry jolted and almost tried to run. He vaguely remembered he wasn't supposed to have left the house and if Elizabeth saw him he would definitely be getting a strict talking to. Damn.

And then strangely, his headache and dizziness just up and vanished. He felt fine, barely a fever on his forehead and his lungs certainly didn't feel like coughing themselves up anymore. "Weird" he muttered but didn't really mind. If his body decided to suddenly get better who was he to argue?

"Hey Elizabeth" he grinned sheepishly at the huffing girl.

"Aeolus, what are you doing out of bed? I thought you were going to take a nap?" she asked, hands on her hips, the perfect picture of female fury. Harry gulped.

"Er..."

"Never mind; I know why you're up and about. Come on, we're going home. Thanks for taking care of her Will."

Will blushed and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "It was no problem Miss Swann."

Elizabeth was too dignified to roll her eyes like a plebeian but she graced him with a pointed look. "Will, how many times have I told you to call me Elizabeth?"

Will grinned. This was a game they'd played since they were little. He bowed low. "At least once more Miss Swann, as always."

She giggled and shook her head. She turned to leave. "Alright, mister, I'll see you later. Say hello to Master Brown for me."

"Will do!" he called after her. She glanced back at him one more time then disappeared into the crowd. Will Turner sighed, stars in his baby blue eyes, then turned to go back into the shop. There were more orders to fill.

()()()()()()()()

Harry woke up from his evening nap to a loud boom. It rocked the ground it seemed and he stumbled out of bed, confused and disoriented. It was completely dark and he couldn't see a damn thing. He stumbled over something and cursed. He lit the candle at his bedside with a match and went out into the hall.

Everyone was still asleep but then what was that sound? Surely none of them could have slept through that? Although Elizabeth had proved enough times she could pretty much sleep through anything. He peered out one of the hall windows and spotted what looked like fire blazing down in the town. There was something going on down there and it didn't look like a festival.

Hurrying to Elizabeth's room he threw open the door and raced in shaking Elizabeth awake. She didn't wake immediately and he had to completely pull the covers off and shake her harder before she finally drifted awake.

"Wuh--"

"Wake up Elizabeth, I think something terrible is happening!"

At that she was completely awake and staring at him in shock. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. There's a fire in the town but I can't tell what's caused it. I have a bad feeling" Harry whispered, body tensed in a fighting stance. He could feel his magic thrumming beneath the barrier of his skin. A slight wind whispered over the carpet flipping the pages of the book Elizabeth had left open on her night stand.

A horrible crash rent the air and both ran into the hall towards it. They reached the edge of the stairs and saw Erikson about to open the door.

"No!" Elizabeth screamed.

The door opened and a shot rang out. Erikson fell to the floor pale in the embrace of death. Elizabeth shrieked. Dirty men with mangy clothes, hair, and mean eyes poured in like rats, screaming and shouting—pirates.

Harry struggled to get a hold on Elizabeth's flailing arms and looked her straight in the eye. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth, I'll distract them. You need to get out of here and run to the town alright? Find Will; I'm sure he can help you."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry; I'll be fine" Harry tried to reassure her then pushed her down the steps. She screamed breathlessly as two pirates tried to corner her but Harry raised his arm and flicked a few fingers. Wind sprung up from no where and flung them away with the force of a gale. Harry saw her run into the parlor and shut the door.

_She must be trying to get out through a window._

Meanwhile Harry held his position on the stairs, not allowing any pirate near him. Curious, they crowded towards him sneering and jeering at him like animals. One cat called and another whistled. The wind picked up and his eyes began to glow an unearthly green. Some of them got the hint and turned tail but the others just laughed at the wise one's fear.

"You won't be laughing when you're dead" Harry whispered softly but every pirate was suddenly silent staring at him wide eyed. Perhaps they sensed it now. The heavy feeling in the air like before a thunderstorm. The air crackled and snapped and popped like a burning flame.

A few of them shivered and then suddenly the snapping of bones breaking, muscles tearing, and horrible screams filled the foyer. The pirates writhed from the pain and tried to escape him but he held them still with a barrier of wind that began to steal their oxygen, whipping off hats, howling in their ears.

Harry slowly made a fist and the pirates were lifted into the air. He stormed to the front door and threw them out enmasse.

"And stay out!" he added for good measure. He had always wanted to say that one day. Snickering, he slammed the front doors closed and hurried towards the parlor just to make sure Elizabeth had escaped in tact.

"Elizabeth?" he called but when no one answered he turned to leave assuming she had made her way out the open window.

He paused briefly. His magic was being drawn towards something, comparable to a black spot in the weaving of natural magic around him. Curious, he stepped towards the little closet across from the window noticing that a corner of the rug was flipped up. Harry wondered why in a room that was perfectly neat (well, except for the ornamental swords that had hung above the fireplace) this single corner of the rug was disturbed.

Harry jumped back and shrieked in surprise when the closet banged open and two ratty men came out, the beefier one with a hand over Elizabeth's mouth. Her eyes were wide with panic as she tried to scream behind the huge hand. Harry's eyes narrowed furiously when he saw that her dress was in the process of being removed and there were shining silver tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Let her go!" Harry yelled, grabbing the man's hand only to get smacked away like an annoying fly. Enraged he tried to punch him in the face but he was grabbed from behind by the thinner, bonier man.

"Heehee, what a looker Pintel" the man's fake eye rolled making Harry shudder. Too many bad memories associated with Mad-Eye Moody sprouted up like weeds at the front of his mind.

The two froze quite suddenly however as if they'd heard a soft call in the distance. "Damn," the heavy one cursed, "well, we must be going little lady but we'll be takin' your friend as a light snack." He grinned and grabbed a heavy metal candlestick from the table and before Harry could respond a sharp pain slammed against the side of his head and he collapsed into darkness.

()()()()()()()()

Will groaned and sat up. He felt drunk and there was hay in his hair. Why was there hay in his hair? Swaying slightly, he climbed to his feet and tried to shake the cobwebs from his brain. It was morning and the street seemed even busier than usual. He was almost knocked down by several passersby but just managed to retain his footing.

"Will!"

Will squinted. "Aeolus?" he muttered.

The girl sighed. "Are you alright?" She looked him up and down. "Have you seen Elizabeth?"

Will's eyes widened. "You can't find her?" Panic crushed his chest but then a dim memory floated to the front of his mind. "Wait, I saw her last night. She was being dragged through the crowd towards the harbor."

"By who....oh, those _pirates_." Will blinked at the venom in Aeolus' voice. He'd never heard her sound so angry before. She looked like she was going to start spitting fire or acid soon. Her tone quickly turned anxious. "How are we going to find her if they've kidnapped her? They're probably halfway across the ocean by now."

Aeolus slumped down on a crate, head in her hands. "Any ideas?" she grumbled.

Will frowned, thinking through his options. He could go get a ship of his own and try to find Elizabeth but with no idea of a direction it would be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. Norrington might be able to help but he'd probably just get shoved to the side because he was merely a "blacksmith". _He_ was the one who'd made the sword Norrington wore at his hip. He deserved some respect already.

Then an idea hit him so suddenly it was like a lightning strike.

"I've got it!"

Aeolus blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Come on!" He grabbed her skinny wrist and dragged her towards the western side of the island.

"Where are we going?" Aeolus yelled.

"You'll see!"

"The jail?" Aeolus exclaimed incredulously. "Why the hell are we going there?"

Will didn't respond and just dragged her down the stone steps into the dark, gloomy room lined with barred cells to the left. Will patted the dog trotting by on the head smiling at the keys dangling from its mouth. Cute.

A sharp intake of breath came from behind him making Will glance back to see what was wrong. Aeolus was standing frozen by the stairs, eyes wide and skin pallid. "Jack?" He heard her whisper. Will was surprised by how much emotion was in that simple word--disbelief and intense longing, hope and a flowering love. Worried he reached towards her but she jerked away from him.

"Aeolus?" he asked cautiously but then the girl rushed past him and to the cell right in front of them.

"Jack!"

The pirate leaped to his feet and pushed a large hand through the bars to grab Aeolus, holding her close in amazement. "It's really you?"

"It's me sweetheart" he murmured, petting Aeolus's wavy black hair.

Confused, Will pulled Aeolus away. "What the hell is going on here?" he huffed. He hated being left in the dark and it was obvious these two had a history or at least knew each other. Glancing towards the stairs he said "We should really hurry; we only have so much time."

"And you are?" Sparrow asked, a tanned hand still clutching one of Aeolus's. The girl was petting the appendage with clear adoration in her green eyes. Will briefly wondered if Elizabeth would ever give him the chance to feel that way for her.

"William Turner at your service Mr. Sparrow" Will smirked, not something he did often but he felt a little...dangerous with what he was about to do. The situation obviously called for some sort of saucy expression.

Will frowned, however, when he saw Jack pause as if his name meant something then he nonchalantly replied "William, a good strong name...no doubt named after your father eh?"

Will stared, completely taken aback. "How did you know?"

Sparrow chuckled but didn't reply. Instead he asked "So what's with the impromptu rescue eh? Can't live without me lass?" he grinned at Aeolus who smacked him the best she could through the bars. The pirate laughed and glanced her up and down then pouted. "I thought I was going to be the one to put you in a dress. Looks like someone beat me to the punch" he sniffled, pretending to cry.

Aeolus rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder. "You're such a baby Jack" she said, exasperated.

Jack kissed her through the bars and smacked his lips. "Well I feel better now." He snickered as he avoided a hit. Will noticed that she didn't look unhappy at all and was in fact licking her own lips, a devilish gleam in her eyes.

He quickly distracted the two before they could do something even more sappy or...lascivious.

"Do you know where the Black Pearl makes bough?" Jack turned to him, his lips twitching into a smile.

"Makes bough? Haven't you heard? On an island that no one can find cept for those who already know where it is. You aint heard the stories?" There was a mysterious smile twisting his mouth as if he knew way more than he was letting on.

"No I haven't heard" Will replied, feeling defensive.

"And why do you want to know anyways? Don't tell me you want to go after it?" Jack blinked, confusion evident in his chocolate brown eyes.

"They took Elizabeth."

"Ah, all this over a girl. I knew you were keeping someone under the cap. Good on you mate!" He raised an imaginary beer and toasted him. "To your sexuality" he laughed uproariously.

By now Will was beginning to get a little frustrated. This stupid pirate was wasting his precious time. He needed to rescue Elizabeth and this flea bag was holding everything up.

"Jack."

Jack immediately sobered at the soft voice and turned to Aeolus staring deep into her eyes. "Yes love?" he murmured, tightening his hold on her delicate hand.

"Pirates attacked last night; I'm sure you heard the noise." She glanced wryly at the gaping hole in the cell next to his. "They carried off a friend of ours, Elizabeth Swann, and we can't just leave her to die. We think it was the Black Pearl and you, you know how to find it."

Jack appeared to be thinking. He glanced at Will then back to Aeolus. He pecked her on the cheek. "Alright sweetheart. Let's see if you can get me out first."

"Easy enough" Will said confidently. "I made these cells; half barrel hinges, and with the proper leverage...," he grunted as he propped a large wooden bench under the bar and lifted, "the door will lift free." He grinned as the door crashed to the floor.

Immediately the pirate was up and embracing Aeolus. They kissed furiously, hands pulling hair, panting softly between mouthfuls. Will blushed and looked away. Yes, these two definitely had a history.

"Well I feel more than obligated to help Mr. Turner considering you brought my wife back to me.

Will spluttered and spun around. "Wife?" he gaped. He'd seen the bands on Aeolus's finger but hadn't thought anything of it.

"Onwards! Let's go you two" he chuckled, ignoring Will's shock, and bounded up the stairs into the bright sunlight of day, Aeolus following right behind, a huge grin on her face that could put the sun to shame. Will rolled his eyes and hurried after, feeling as if he went from leader to third wheel as soon as he'd met Jack Sparrow.

Outside the jail Aeolus stopped them before they could hurry off to the harbor. "I'll meet you two there alright?"

Jack immediately snatched her up into his arms. "Where are you going? Aren't you coming?" he asked, well hidden panic in his eyes.

Aeolus reached a hand up and stroked his cheek. "I'll be just a moment love. I need to get a few things before we go."

Jack swallowed and reluctantly released her. "I'll meet you both at the beach in twenty minutes okay?"

Will nodded, telling her to hurry. They needed to be going soon. Every moment the pirates were getting further and further away.

She was quick about it, however, and came back with Jolly on her shoulder, a small basket holding her exotic egg, as well as a small bag of clothes, shells, and other little trinkets Elizabeth had gifted her on her stay. Jack laughed as Jolly jumped between their shoulders, playing with their hair and squeaking cutely. Aeolus grabbed Jolly and held her still as she whispered something to Jack. Jack nodded and glanced surreptitiously at him from the corner of his eye. He smirked slyly when he noticed him watching.

"Turn around kid" Jack said.

"Why?"

"Because" Jack shot back, still grinning.

Will grumbled but turned around. He didn't know that behind his back a soft blue shimmer surrounded Jolly calming her so that she could make the trip with them in the boat beneath the water. Aeolus also gave her the ability to breath underwater just in case they got separated.

"Alright, you can turn around" Aeolus told him. Will eyed her suspiciously. There was a mischievous look in her eye and he desperately wondered what the hell had just happened. He should have peeked. Why did he always have to be such a gentleman?

Will soon forgot all about it though as Jack stole the Interceptor, the fastest ship in the Caribbean, in only an _hour_. It had been fully prepared and everything by its crew which they then kicked off and sailed it out of the bay by their own strength. Will was thoroughly impressed by Jack's cleverness. Now they sailed the high sea with nary a problem. Sure, the entire navy might be after them now, but they could deal with that. Will had been sure he'd never see the day Norrington, the stuck up ponce, would get tricked like that. At the tiller he could see Aeolus stretched out over the edge, the wind blowing her hair into a tornado and Jack hugging her from behind. Watching them, he once again found himself wishing that someday he and Elizabeth would be like that.

He'd seen the looks she gave him. She loved him and not Norrington no matter how smart a match it was to everyone around her. He loved her and love conquered everything—even death.

Now on the vast sea, sea gulls and dolphins surrounding them, the future looked better than ever. He was curious about their story. How could he not be? Since she'd come to Port Royal and Elizabeth had introduced them he'd felt a bit like an older brother (or at least how he assumed one felt) to Aeolus. He'd spent one afternoon showing her how he made swords right before she'd caught a cold and she'd been as curious as a cat asking all sorts of questions about why he did this and that. Remembering it made him smile.

Aeolus would tell him in time where she had come from and where she'd met Jack. Until then he'd give her some space. Hopefully she'd tell him on her own.

**YAY I wrote another chapter in less than two weeks!!! That's gotta be a new record right? ;) For my generosity I expect a ton of reviews. I've been slaving over it for awhile and ignoring my new batch of homework just for this so appreciate it you wonderful fans. **

**If you have any questions please don't hesitate to review and ask. If there are any unclear spots then I need to know so I can rewrite them.**

**The cold that Harry had is a normal cold; however, when he saw Jack the cold intensified, because of their soul bond flaring up from finally being in close contact. I know that you guys were probably like WTF- what just happened but I can't exactly say it outright. That would ruin the story factor since Harry doesn't know what happened so therefore you can't either. Also, he is completely well now after his nap. He was already recovering before but now he's completely fine for sure. He might have a little cough in the next chapter but nothing major.**

**I'm straying from the script of POTC people so don't flame me about it! I don't like copying all that crap because I want this story to be mine! I put what I can remember and then fill in the rest with my original thoughts so tough love X3**

**Is it just me or are there a lot of KO's in this chapter?  
**

**Does everyone like Will being kind of like a brother? At the end of this chapter I realized that Will and Elizabeth are like older versions of Ron and Hermione but better I think. I better be careful cuz I'm starting to think their mine! NOOOO!!!! They'll never be mine! Stupid Disney X(**


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! I'm back everyone XD Yeah, I can't believe it either. Just as a warning: THIS CHAPTER IS LONG! There were some who reviewed that the last one was too long and I'm sorry. This one's about fourteen pages. Yeah, I think I went a bit overboard but oh well. But you don't have to go through the whole thing again. It's mainly the second part that's different starting from Barbossa and Elizabeth's conversation. Afterwards, you know what to do ;) (R&R if some people forgot)

Warnings!: Semi-rape and a little foul language

Have Fun!

Chapter Eight

"Tortuga, Isla de Muerta"

"Who were they?" Harry asked, his green eyes cold, arms folded. Jack winced. Suddenly, he had the feeling he was in the proverbial dog house.

"Er, they were uh, well, Scarlett is uh-"

"Do you want me to slap you too Jack?"

Jack flushed. "Er..." He winced as Jolly hissed at him from her master's shoulder.

Nearby he could see Will snickering into his hand. "Stop laughing" he grumbled. Will just smirked.

"Sleeping alone tonight Jack?" he grinned. Jack went pale at the thought.

"Please, Ha-er, Aeolus, it was in the past, before I met you," Jack whined, stumbling over Harry's new name, "I'd never cheat now, you know that..."

Harry bit his lip, still looking annoyed and even a little hurt, but he eventually nodded. Jack beamed and hugged him tightly. He whispered in Harry's ear "I swear I'll love you forever Harry, never doubt that." Then he gently kissed him.

When he pulled back Harry was smiling at him, no hint of anger remaining in his beautiful eyes.

"I won't ever stop loving you too Jack." Jack sighed and cuddled Harry closed again. Yeah, life was go~od.

They entered an inn and Jack handed Harry a pouch of dirty coins. "Ask him for two rooms love and don't let him swindle ya okay? " he told him, and with a parting glance Harry turned to leave only to jump when Jack swatted his butt. Harry whirled around and gave his husband an evil glare then with a smirk sashayed towards the long bar in the crowded and stuffy room, making Jack uncomfortably hard in the process. Obviously that had been his wily husband's plan.

Jack found the noise unbearable but he was used to it. He found it entertaining to watch the drunk women rub themselves all over the patrons...

Damn. Jack quickly shook his thoughts away. No thinking about other women's bodies. He _used_ to think it was entertaining but not anymore. He was a new man. A man who belonged to one perfect person. A person he hoped would be spending a lo~ong night in bed doing _wicked_ things with him tonight.

Jack didn't bother trying to hide his grin as he turned in his seat to speak to Gibbs who was watching him with a raised brow. "Married ye say? Jack, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were losing your touch."

Jack scoffed. "Nonsense, now down to business" he said quickly switching the topic. "I need your help Gibbs. My recently acquired crew and I are going after...the Black Pearl" he murmured into his mug mysteriously. He'd always had a flair for the dramatic.

"The Black Pearl? That's a fool's errand Jack. Barbossa will send you to Davy Jones before he lets you have the Pearl."

Jack shrugged, still smirking. "Not with the proper leverage he won't."

"What?"

Jack made a motion with his head that looked more like a drunken roll of the head than a subtle point in a certain direction.

"Huh?"

Jack made a small noise trying to communicate without words. Gibbs finally glanced to his left, a little behind him at Will who was trying to avoid staring at the huge breasted woman trying to hump him. The mug of ale in her hand sloshed dangerously, spilling slightly over her maroon dress.

Gibbs stared at Jack incredulously. "The kid?"

Jack leaned back in his seat, satisfied. "_That_ my friend is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child savvy?" He folded his hands neatly on the table.

"Really now..." Gibbs smirked slyly, mirroring Jack's. "Well, 'I think I feel a change in the wind' says I." He looked around, eyes bright. Jack hummed in agreement. "I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope." Gibbs laughed.

Jack raised his mug in a toast and slammed his mug down. "Take what you can..."

"Give nothing back" Gibbs finished, banging his mug onto the table at the same time.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Jack yawned and climbed into the double bed, enjoying the feeling of sheets on his skin no matter how scratchy or coarse. It was just good to be able to rest his feet for awhile after being at sea for a few days. The door opened and Harry came in, only a towel around his waist, leaning provocatively against the door frame

Jack felt his nethers twitch and lift a little at the mouthwatering sight of all that skin. Harry grinned and sashayed towards him, his eyes half-mast and his lips twitched into a seductive smirk. Jack was practically panting by the time he reached the bed so he grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into a hard kiss.

"Gods Harry, why do you have to tease me so?" he moaned when Harry bit lightly at his neck.

Harry smiled and kissed his cheek. "Because I live for doing just that Jack, don't you know?"

Jack's hazel eyes flashed. "Mmm sounds good to me. Come here love."

Eagerly, Harry climbed on top of him as he leaned back against he bed, straddling his hips just above his most important part. Jack grinned. "You want to try something new Harry?"

Harry grinned and waved his hand vanishing all remaining articles of clothing including Jack's boxers and his towel. He turned about sitting so that he was facing Jack's cock and the curve of his ass widened so Jack could look at his pretty hole.

Blushing a little from someone staring at his deepest, innermost sanctuary, Harry leaned down and with his mouth kissed Jack's purple cock head lightly on the leaking tip. It jerked, rubbing softly against Harry's cheek making him laugh slightly. He stopped immediately, however, when he felt a tongue trace his crack all the way down to his balls. A large hand fondled them, gaining a soft whimper from Harry's busy mouth.

"Jack" Harry moaned as he did his best to continue licking the man's tall shaft under the man's ministrations.

Jacks snickered and licked his pucker, enjoying the clean smell emanating from the winking little bud, indicating Harry had cleaned there during his shower. Harry moved down and swallowed around his cock head in response. He bucked, surprised, forcing his way into Harry's throat. He could hear him choking but didn't pull back out since he knew Harry would adjust and attempt to please him anyway.

As he'd predicted, Harry adjusted and followed up with humming softly and bobbing his head up and down. Deciding to treat him as well as he was doing for him, Jack pulled Harry's pucker open with his fingers and thrust his tongue into the tight space. Harry gasped, arching his back, and tried to refrain from cumming so soon in the game.

Harry thrust his ass back against the tongue as he sucked and licked more fiercely, determined to have Jack cum before him. Jack moaned, his hips jumping after a particular hard suck but he didn't cum. From Harry's frenzied movements and the tightening he could feel in his petite lover's balls, the boy was about to cum but wanted to hold out until he did first.

"Little minx" he muttered, jabbing his tongue as deep as it could go. Harry gasped and before he could stop himself his hips jerked and he was cumming. Jack grinned and waited until Harry was done before sitting up and forcing Harry's head to the base of his cock. He pulled his head up by his hair then pushed him down creating an even faster pace. His breath labored even more and finally he was cumming hard as he held Harry's head down.

White cum leaked from Harry's mouth, running down his chin as he desperately tried to swallow. He'd forgotten how much cum Jack could release since they'd been apart. Harry pulled away, panting and slightly dizzy. Jack kissed him softly, enjoying the taste of his essence on Harry's lips and tongue.

Harry switched places with him on the bed, lying back against the pillows and spreading his legs wide. "Take me Jack" he whispered, green eyes burning bright with passion.

Jack swallowed, eyes dilated with pleasure. Harry quickly lubricated himself by magic motioning for Jack to come closer. Jack grinned wolfishly and stalked towards him on his hands and knees until he hunched over him. "Ready?"

Harry nodded hurriedly. He wanted this so bad he felt like he was going to burst! Jack nodded and thrust into Harry's tight heat, not bothering to wait or prepare since he figured his tongue had been enough. Harry flushed, breath coming faster as his heart sped up. He moaned loudly and tossed his head back. Were those fireworks bursting above his head?

Jack lifted Harry's legs up and leaned over him so he could go even deeper. Harry shouted "Jack!" just as he came for the second time that night, Jack following him soon after. Then they lay side by side in bed, Jack's arms around Harry's waist, both of them enjoying the afterglow as their sweat and juices dried.

Harry snuggled in to Jack's chest and Jack smiled. It was good to have Harry back in his arms where he belonged. "It's been almost five months since we've seen each other Jack. What were you doing while I was gone?" Harry murmured close to his right nipple, his soft breath hardening the nub. Jack lazily carded his fingers through Harry's hair and took his time responding.

"The storm washed me to Tortuga ironically." He chuckled. "After that I kind of wandered around, visited old acquaintances, did some odd jobs, gathered information, borrowed a boat, and ended up in Port Royal."

"Why'd you go to Port Royal? Did you somehow know I was gonna be there?" Harry grinned, fluttering his eyelashes flirtatiously.

Jack laughed, his chest rumbling against Harry's ear. "Maybe, could've been fate love." Harry rolled his eyes. "Nah, I was gonna try and go after Barbossa but I needed a ship. Looks like my mutinous first mate went and got himself cursed so I'm gonna need some firepower."

"Cursed?"

"Yep, apparently the Aztec gold we were after had some nasty magic cast on it and now the moonlight makes them skeletons, unable to die, unable to really live. It's gonna be hell getting my ship back bu~ut _I've_ got a secret weapon." Jack smiled mysteriously.

"What?" Harry wondered what Jack might have that could possibly blackmail the feared pirate. His head was reeling already from being told that the living dead really did exist.

"We~ll, it's tall, young, and has blond hair" he joked.

Harry blinked, confused, then tentatively guessed, "Will?"

"Bingo!" Jack chirped.

"What does this have to do with Will?"

"Now that my friend is a long story. How's about we call it a night eh? I'm exhausted after all that" he winked.

Harry blushed but then sighed and relaxed further against the pillow. Jack was right; he could wait for tomorrow. They were in no hurry.

()()()()()()()()()()

"This is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked incredulously staring at the tongueless man and his parrot.

"Of course!" Jack grinned and swaggered down the ragtag line of volunteers. "Each one of them worth their salt."

"Hmph, sure, to someone as crazy as you maybe."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

Harry turned around and shot Will, who was currently fighting an infectious grin, an amused look; though as soon as he turned back around he couldn't help the worry that took over. Jack had told him the story of Bootstrap Bill this morning and how Will's blood would be needed to break the curse. Harry had been utterly horrified and was now very worried about letting Will go after Elizabeth when Jack refused to even tell the young man what was going on.

Harry knew what it felt like to have important information be withheld and look where it had gotten him. His godfather wouldn't ever come back now. Harry frowned and shook the thoughts away; now was not the time to get distracted.

Harry eyed Jack suspiciously as he exchanged words with a brown skinned girl who looked as if her gaze could burn Jack alive. When she slapped him, Harry sighed and wondered what he'd done _this_ time. Jack noticed his annoyed gaze and quickly tried to explain.

"It's okay Jack" Harry reassured. "For goodness sake, I think I know how much you love me by now" he said, interrupting the pirate's fervent apologies. Jack grinned sheepishly. Harry reached up to scratch Jolly on the head as Will butted into Jack's conversation with the girl ending up with her getting their huge boat. Of course, not wanting to be smacked again by anybody, he quickly agreed. After all, he would be getting the Pearl back soon so why not?

Gibbs sniffed and muttered angrily "It's bad luck to have a woman on board Jack, you know that."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm not about to kick her off Gibbs. I'll wind up dead in my bed tomorrow if I dare." Gibbs sighed and didn't bother arguing anymore. Jack was infamous for winning debates without even trying.

Awhile later, as they sailed beneath a clear blue sky, Jack noticed Harry talking with William. They looked to be conspiring about _something_. He frowned at the hesitant look on Will's face. What on earth was Harry whispering in the blacksmith's ear?

He grew even more annoyed when he saw them disappear below deck. Not that he didn't trust Harry alone with other guys but they had just been reunited; didn't he deserve just a little slack?

Jack sighed and glanced at his compass, the needle pointing the way to Isla de Muerta. He never thought he'd ever return to that cursed place. Treasure. What the hell was it worth anyways? Nothing but pain and anguish. Oh, what the hell was he getting so depressed about? He was a pirate for goodness sake! His life was all about treasure.

Although, not all treasure is gold, he thought staring silently out towards the horizon imagining Harry beneath him, moaning and writhing with pleasure.

He smirked as his cock gave an interested twitch.

Jack turned his head to look as Will climbed onto the upper deck, holding the door open for Harry.

"Aaaw," he whined, "he took it off."

Jack was referring to Harry's pretty blue taffeta dress. Now he donned worn brown trousers with a loose white shirt on top, a vest covering that. The rugged pirate watched the two laugh at something. They seemed close. Just how much had happened while he was gone? Did William know that Harry was really a boy?

Jack grumbled nonsense under his breath, attracting Gibbs attention.

"What you mumbling now Jack?" the man rasped. Jack wrinkled his nose at the smell wafting from the dirty man. The stench of those pigs from Tortuga still lingered on him. Gross.

"Nothing" he automatically replied.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Right."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, Jack."

Jack whirled around immediately and lifted Harry, spinning him about. "Jack!" Harry flushed. He looked pleased though which just made Jack happier.

Jack pouted suddenly. "Why'd ya lose the dress sweetheart? It looked so cute on you." He fake-sniffled making Harry laugh.

"Pants are much more practical Jack. How am I ever gonna run in a dress?" Harry rolled his eyes. "So when will we be reaching the island?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe a week at most. Five days at least."

"Hmmm." Harry frowned. "What if I sped it up a bit?" He grinned mischievously.

Jack looked at him curiously. "Sure, but how are you going to do that?"

Harry smirked. "Just watch."

Harry concentrated, calling Zephyros, the western wind, and a bit of Notos to help fill the sails. Suddenly, the ship began to speed through the water despite there being barely any wind just a moment ago. At the sudden pick up Gibbs jumped, eyes frantic.

"Holy-!" He grabbed his hat, staring up at the sails in shock.

Will's mouth hung open until Harry shut it for him. "I can control the weather to a certain extent. My specialty, though, is with the wind." He shrugged, acting as if it were no big deal.

"You-you can-can just-!"

Jack laughed. "I haven't heard you this speechless since that night at the Flying Fish."

Gibbs blushed such a bright red he looked like he was going to erupt like a volcano. Neither Will nor Harry understood the reference though.

"The Flying Fish?"

Jack grinned mischievously. "It was a pub on one of those Bahama islands. Can't remember which one cuz I was so drunk." He snorted. "Anyways Gibbs gets sloshed and starts feeling up this woman who apparently had a twin but he got them confused when one was away. Man, you should've seen the look on his face when Jezebel came back. She was _livid_. I mean literally. I thought she was going to pass out she was so angry. And then of course Gibbs tried to apologize which just made her angrier and she ended up trussing him up in the pig pen. Maybe that's why we found you there. Still afraid of Jezebel finding you?" Jack snickered. Gibbs glared.

"Well, there's a fine few good stories I could tell about you Jack. You'd better watch out or your wife will be hearing them." It was his turn to laugh when Jack appeared horrified.

"I don't think she needs to know such grand details." He winced as if remembering something terrible.

Now Harry was beyond curious. "What has Jack done?" His grin practically cracked his face in half along with Gibbs'.

"Oh, well when he was..."

The entire afternoon was spent laughing at Jack's expense. Jack pouted and grumbled good-naturedly, the corners of his mouth twitching while his hazel eyes twinkled happily.

()()()()()()()()()

Elizabeth stared out the wide window in her cabin, heart in her throat. The sea was dark, like a sheet of glass and there was no moon to set it afire. The nervous girl bunched her cream colored nightgown in her fists, the knuckles turning white. So far she hadn't been harmed. She'd been in this room since she'd arrived and really hoped she never had to leave it.

The soft click of the door opening behind her made her turn. She wrinkled her nose at the two creeps who'd just walked in. They leered nastily at her and she sneered in return. These jerks had stolen her first kiss and touched her in places she'd rather not think about.

"Ello poppet," the rotund one smirked, "the captain's asked that you join him for dinner and he wants you to wear this." The thin, gangly man beside him held up a maroon dress with lacy edges, snickering quietly.

"Well, tell him that I refuse to acquiesce his request" she replied coldly.

They exchanged amused glances. "He said you'd say that. In that case you'll be dining with the crew...and you'll be naked." Their leers transformed into excited grins.

Disgusted and thoroughly annoyed, Elizabeth grabbed the dress and tucked it close. They snickered but didn't back off. In fact, the chubbier one stepped closer. A little worried despite her brave mask, she backed up, jumping slightly when her back met the wall.

The thin one laughed and approached her on her other side, long fingers reaching for her. She tried to avoid them but one grabbed her arm and the other wrapped his thick arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Stop" she warned, desperation coloring her voice.

"I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet poppet. I'm Ragetti and this is Pintel. Mmm, and aren't you a pretty little thing..." Elizabeth cringed as Ragetti's breath shortened and he gave a shallow thrust against her. She could easily feel the heavy flesh between his legs slide against her thighs through her night gown.

She whimpered as Pintel dragged a hand harshly through her tangled hair. When he reached the nape of her neck he yanked her head back. Grinning, Pintel leaned in for a kiss when suddenly, the door banged open startling them.

"What are you two doing?" Captian Barbossa stood there, eyes cold as he eyed them. A dangerous aura surrounded him, making Elizabeth shiver. She swore that if it were visible it would be black as tar and thick as oil.

They let go of her as if burned. "Er, nothing captain" Ragetti muttered. Pintel echoed him, wooden eye spinning slightly. The pirate captain ordered them to leave and they scampered away like frightened rats. Elizabeth gathered what remained of her dignity and quickly headed to the privacy of the silk screen in the corner.

"I apologize for their uncouth behavior lassy" Barbossa said, voice smooth as honey. She grimaced and pulled off her nightgown in order to hurriedly pull on the maroon taffeta dress. She felt a lot better with the much heavier material protecting her most private parts. "My crew is not used to controlling themselves around such a pretty lady." He chuckled dryly.

Elizabeth couldn't help but blush at the complement. Despite the evil feeling Barbossa radiated, he was certainly a smooth talker. As she stepped around the divider, several pirates entered, carrying silver platters heavy with an array of delicacies.

"Sit Miss Turner, sit" Barbossa offered kindly.

Elizabeth sat stiffly, her shoulders tense. Though her stomach was screaming hungrily she was the picture of perfect manners. She cut into the roast pig slowly, her hands wanting nothing more than to shove as much as they could into her greedy mouth.

Barbossa merely watched her, not bothering to eat. Her heart beat faster. She felt blood rush to her cheeks as she desperately fought to remember her lessons. Why was he watching her so intently?

"Despite how amusing it is to watch you struggle miss Turner, there is no one around to scold you for being hungry. How about you forget the silverware for now."

She hesitated for only a second before she began grabbing everything in sight and shoving it in her mouth. Barbossa's black eyes glittered maliciously.

"Try the wine" he murmured.

Without pause, she chugged the alcohol down as well as the hidden drug inside. Elizabeth froze, staring at the goblet in horror, knowing instinctively something was wrong. "It's poisoned" she said, insides as cold as ice. Her stomach lurched and a cold sweat broke out over her skin.

She stumbled to her feet backing away from the smiling pirate lord. Not for the first time, she wished she'd been more specific with her requests under parley. Maybe then she'd be at home safe in her bed, the only thing worrying her being the commodore's proposal. She'd be sitting on the patio with Aeolus tossing sliced dates to Jolly.

Suddenly, Elizabeth's legs gave out and she fell on her butt. A tear streaked down her cheek but she raised her head like the proud woman she was. This pirate could intimidate her all he wanted but she wouldn't give him any satisfaction. She was strong; Aeolus had always told her so.

Inwardly, Barbossa marveled at her. This kind of strength was dangerous in a woman. If caged, this kind fought like tigers. If he gave her any quarter he'd probably end up with a knife in his back. Not that he could die though.

"Don't worry miss Turner, it's merely a mild sedative" he chuckled. "There'd be no use in killing you." 'Yet' his mind finished.

"But then why do you need me? You have your trinket. I'm of no further value to you."

He laughed. "So you want to die?" Barbossa asked bemusedly. As predicted Elizabeth's face turned red. He laughed loudly.

"That's not what I meant" she retorted, lips turned down in a scowl.

Barbossa knelt before her. "Well, it's a wonderful story about a band of pirates searching for a lost treasure" he whispered in her ear. "They found it on an island that no one can find cept fer those who already know where it is. In the cave be the gold, and of course they had to take it all." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "But the more they spent them, the more they enjoyed life, they found out they no longer could. They could not enjoy food or drink or women no longer. It was as if their sustenance became ash."

He stood, his voice rising. "Oh, they tried to end the curse the gold had brought but they'd made one tiny mistake. All of the gold had to be returned along with a little of each pirate's blood. Unfortunately, one of those pirates died. I sent him to Davey Jones myself." He sneered. "But," he turned to her, "he had a child before he died. The pirate's name was William Turner. You share the same name do you not?"

Elizabth truly felt frozen now. Oh, why had she given that name to him? She should've just been honest. What had possessed her to use Will's name? Wait, Will was the one they're after. How could she say anything now if Will could get hurt because of her?

She wasn't paying attention so she didn't catch at first when Barbossa reached behind her and began to gently unlace her gown. Her eyes widened in fear but the drug relaxed her limbs, keeping her unable to fight back. The captain unrolled the fabric down revealing her lightly tanned skin.

He kissed her left shoulder and stroked her hardening nipples. She whimpered, unable to stifle the involuntary response to this petting. He didn't completely remove her dress, only uncovering her arms and torso.

"Ungh" she groaned when he licked her left nipple, his hand kneading her other breast gently. Elizabeth could feel wetness soaking her nethers. A fluttering tingle appeared in her abdomen making her shudder. Her head felt light, like she was floating.

Despite being in love with Will, she couldn't stop her body's response. Being a virgin made it even more difficult. Never having known the touch of a man, her body craved this.

Barbossa pushed her down and kissed her firmly. This position was even worse than the first. She could once again feel a long thick cock jerking against her apex. She tried to protest but Barbossa kissed her again, silencing her. His tongue pried her mouth open, exploring the orifice and skimming over the limp muscle there.

At last he pulled away. He picked her up and laid her down in the corner. She shook even more at the thought of him going further. Barbossa chuckled at her naked fear.

"Not so brave now are you lassy? Don't worry, I won't be finishing tonight but soon" he promised. "Have a good night little one." He strolled from the room, not bothering to look back.

()()()()()()()()

Only three days later due to the wind's help, Isla de Muerta appeared in the midst of a creepy fog. Harry pondered this strange phenomenon. How come "evil" places always had to have fog accompanying it? Why couldn't they be sunny with long beaches and no sharp rocks protruding from the water. Harry grimaced at the remains of the majestic ships jutting out of the water like tombstones. There always had to be a graveyard too.

Everyone removed their hats in silent respect for the dead buried beneath the water.

Harry wondered what their last moments must have been like. Facing their death, unable to escape, what had they thought? What happened to their loved ones? Harry hoped he never lost Jack. As long as Harry was able he would protect Jack from the ocean's fury and more. No ocean or Voldemort even, would be able to pluck one tiny hair from his head if he had anything to say about it.

They'd already passed through one fierce storm on the way, and Harry would rather not see another one as long as he was here. He'd been napping in Jack's quarters a few hours before it hit so he'd been doubly surprised when he ship lurched and through him off his bed, waking him. He hadn't had enough time to divert it but he'd eased it's anger for awhile.

Harry loved storms. Tia had taught him to. The rhythm of the rain and the heartbeat of thunder made him feel alive. He'd danced amongst the symphony that night, laughing as he threw himself about. The rain lashed his skin and even though everyone was slipping and sliding across the deck, desperately trying to stay on board the rocking ship, Harry had sung to Gaia.

The only way to control a storm like this was to dance to its tune to soothe it slightly. It can't be forced away because ultimately, Gaia decided the fate of the natural balance. Harry was just a blessed child. He had been blessed with some power but he was not greater than Gaia.

Harry snickered under his breath at the memory. Gaia had actually pouted when he'd seen her during meditation the next day. Certainly, she was a mother but she also loved to stir up trouble when it came to humans. He could still hear her whispering to one of her many grandchildren, Poseidon, "set your horses lose and I will shift the winds. They won't know what hit them."

Grimacing, Harry nervously watched Jack maneuver through the graveyard. Jack was still managing the tiller but Harry had by now wandered away to stand beside Gibbs on the lower deck. The fog blanketed everything, covering the green-blue water. It lowered the temperature so much that goose bumps covered their skin.

"So this is it huh?"

Will jumped at the break in the heavy silence as did Gibbs to his right.

"Bloody hell kid, this be cursed waters. You should at least try to be quiet" he snapped under his breath.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "I know but my skin was starting to crawl. And why on earth are you always so superstitious. You should lighten up a bit you know."

"Aye, and get cursed accidentally like Jack's former crew was? Thanks but no thanks" he muttered.

Will turned his attention to them again. "Former crew? I didn't know he ever had one; he's a little, y'know..." The young man widened his eyes, grimaced , and made some funny exaggerated hand motions, imitating Jack when he was being a little strange.

Harry covered his mouth to stifle the loud laughter that wanted to break free. Will did a great impression of his husband. Will grinned even wider at his struggle.

"Well, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl, he-"

"What?" Will's eyes widened to the size of saucers. He glanced at Jack then back to Gibbs. "He failed to mention that."

Gibbs shrugged. "He plays things closer to the vest now, and a hard-learned lesson it was. See, three days out, the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure too so Jack gives up the bearings."

Harry turned away, sympathy for Jack welling up inside him. Though he'd already heard the story he still felt angry in Jack's defense. Betrayal was always hard get over.

"That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

Harry stifled a laugh, not bothering to offer any input to Gibb's tall tale of sea turtles and rafts. Will had one eyebrow raised, obviously not fooled. Maybe later, Harry would tell him what really happened. Harry rolled his eyes when Jack appeared, adding in his two cents about using his own back hair to make rope. Harry raised both his eyebrows, meeting Jack's amused gaze.

"Alright crew, gather round" he called out. The scruffy men noisily formed a circle around them, watching and waiting. "Now, we're two and days ahead of schedule, half a day* ahead of Barbossa. We need to use this to our advantage and lay a trap. You're coming with me lad" he told Will, squeezing his upper arm briefly.

They headed towards the small dinghy hanging from the ship's side but Jack paused by Harry. He embraced him tightly and then kissed him fiercely. Harry was surprised of course but recovered quickly, sliding his hands up Jack's thick biceps.

"Okay, I think that's enough...let's go" Will interrupted, coughing lightly as he shouldered between Harry and Jack. It felt...weird seeing Aeolus, someone he was beginning to think of like a little sister, kissing a _pirate_.

Jack cleared his throat while Harry blushed, embarrassed. Jack clapped Gibbs on the shoulder. "I have a very important mission for you Gibbs."

The scruffy man perked up like a loyal dog. One could almost see his tail wagging.

"Watch Ha-Aeolus" Jack corrected. He repeated the name over and over again under his breath. Harry rolled his eyes but then what Jack said caught up to him.

"What!"

"Er..." Gibbs stared at him uncertainly.

"Jack! You can't! I'm not going to just sit here and wait. What kind of-"

"You're staying here and that's that." He frowned at Harry. "I just want you to be safe okay? Don't do anything...stupid" he grimaced painfully.

Harry glared, not cowed one bit. "I'm not going to just—hey! Put me down!" he yelled. "I said put me down!" Jack easily carried him over to the captain's quarters. He set him down in the double bed and stroked his husband's cheek.

"I won't be gone long. I would just rather know that you're safe right now." He kissed him gently then moved towards the door. The kiss had momentarily dazed Harry but he was soon up like a shot and running towards the door.

"No!"

Jack shut and locked the door just as he reached it. He beat his fists against the door but no one came to let him out.

"Guard that room with your life" Jack told Gibbs with a slight grimace. He hated leaving his husband like this but it would have to do. "Come along William. We've got some pirates to catch."

()()()()()()()()

It was embarrassingly easy for Harry to sneak off the ship. He didn't understand how Jack could've forgotten about his magic. A simple unlocking charm took care of the window then a bit of wind manipulation allowed him to float gently down to the fierce waves. Again he bent the winds to his will to flatten the waves in a straight path to land. A light sweat appeared on his skin. Suddenly, Harry's foot slid into the water from a momentary lack of concentration.

"Woah!" he yelped and quickly strengthened his hold on his magic again.

Nervously, he peered at the black water under his feet. He wondered just what was lurking right below him.

A little afraid despite himself, Harry sprinted towards the hidden cave Jack must have entered earlier. Unfortunately for Harry, the actual cave Jack had gone in was the one hidden around the corner. From where he left the ship, only one cave was visible.

And so Harry disappeared into the dark, a small ball of light bobbing behind.

()()()()()()()()

"Are you really sure this is going to work Jack?" Will asked skeptically.

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes. "Of course, I'm Jack Sparrow for goodness sakes. What Harry sees in you I'll never know" he muttered the last part.

Will paused from his labor of hauling swords. He frowned.

"Who is Harry?"

It was an innocent question but it caused a dark smirk to curl Jack's chapped lips.

"So you really don't know" Jack chuckled.

Will eyed him warily. "What do you mean?"

Jack grinned and casually said "My husband's name is Harry."

"W-what" Will gaped. "Husband? What about Aeolus? How dare you cheat on her!" he yelled.

The pirate merely laughed. "Oh, don't you get it yet boy? Aeolus is Harry and he is a boy. He's just been hiding it from you this entire time. Now help me with this rope."

Will trembled in shock. This couldn't be true. Pirates always lied. It was their nature. Jack must be lying. How could a man marry another man? Aeolus must be a woman; Jack was just messing with him.

"I'm telling the truth" Jack said over his shoulder. "I don't know why Harry chose the name 'Aeolus' but his real name is Harry Potter and he is a boy like you and me." Jack drawled, speaking slow like to a baby.

Will glared, his fists clenching. "Aeolus wouldn't lie to me."

The pirate shrugged. "We all have secrets."

"Let's just finish this-"

"AAAAAAAAAGH!"

"What the hell?"

The rock quivered and rumbled suddenly. A loud sound reached their ears like the clicking of thousands of beetles.

"Jack?" Will backed up, away from the opening the sound was coming from. A cold fear was causing the hair on he back of his neck to rise and his heart to race. Jack looked no better, face pale and sweating.

Jack unsheathed his sword and Will copied him. There was nothing else they could do but wait for the inevitable.

()()()()()()()()  
The warm night and close quarters were slowly starting to get to Harry. Sweat beaded on his forehead and slid down his back. He was extremely glad he'd changed out of his dress earlier. His eyes were beginning to strain too with the extreme contrast of the light spell bobbing above his head and the total darkness around him.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked several times. The Gryffindor felt very uneasy all of a sudden. Surely, if Jack had come this way, he would've found him by now. Besides Will was with him and if anything, he'd be able to hear him a mile away with how loud he talks. Harry snorted.

A low moan sounded through the tunnel, making him jump and glanced about nervously until he was certain there was nothing around him.

_Must be a hole with a breeze around here._

Goosebumps rose on his skin. He shivered and folded his arms to help warm himself.

Suddenly, the light disappeared beyond an arch and Harry followed it into a huge cavern, like a giant pocket inside the island. "Woah!" Harry yelped, when the temperature suddenly switched from stifling to morgue-like. "Someone turn up the heat, will ya?" he joked, trying to make himself feel better with the sudden creepy feeling slithering down his spine.

Harry peered into the dark, trying to figure out if there was an adjoining tunnel that would lead him out of here. He whirled around when he thought he saw something move in the corner of his eye, but there was nothing there.

Officially spooked, Harry took a few more steps before once again swearing that he saw something move. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it was going to jump right out of his chest. "Hello?" he called out, just a little higher than a whisper.

A soft shuffling sound greeted him like the noise feet make. Starting to get fed up with his frozen insides, Harry whirled around ready to shout a challenge but stopped, once again, frozen.

Well, he hadn't exactly expected to see a pair of blood-red eyes attached to a tall skeletal body. It was mostly covered in shadow but he could tell it at least had a ragged pair of shorts still attached. Gaping, Harry could only wonder what the hell an inferius was doing in a cave in the 1700s. Though he supposed time wouldn't really matter in the case of a zombie. Tia had told him there were wizards and witches in this time; they were just scattered far and wide. They didn't really have a formal government yet (at least not to the extent of the twenty-first century). The fact that some dark wizard out there was messing with necromancy wasn't that hard to believe, right? Harry had dealt with the nasty buggers before, he could do so again.

"Incendio!" he yelled, summoning fire, one of the few things inferi hated. It was lucky he was able to summon light wandlessly or else the creature would have caught him unaware. Harry shuddered, grimacing.

But then of course, the worst had to happen as was usual with him.

Infer_ius_ turned into Infer_i_.

"You can't be serious?" he whispered, horrified.

All around him, forming a loose ring were a hundred or so inferi, all with gleaming, hungry red eyes and shadowy bodies. They growled and gnashed their teeth. Their dead limbs reached for him but he regained his senses in time to cast another round of fire spells.

"Damn, damn, damn" he cursed. With every hit another one rose to take it's place. Fire spells were mainly selective; with such a crowd there was no way he'd be able to fend them all off. Plus, he only had so much magic. He didn't have an unlimited supply after all!

Just then his eye caught on the magical light above his head. The circle of inferi beside it was looser, as if they were trying to avoid it. Of course! How could he be so stupid? He'd fought the stupid things before; one, they hated fire, and two, they hated light.

"Lumos Maxima" he shouted, flinging his arm up towards the light ball.

Bright rays of white light spread outwards causing the inferi to scramble as quick as their weak limbs could. They hissed, but that was their only response. Being dead they couldn't really feel anything which is why pain spells were unsuccessful against them. He'd learned that the hard way when he'd tried to use sectusempra on them in sixth year. They just got back up and continued on like good little slaves.

Using the advantage, Harry forced a way through the mob, the light keeping them at least twenty feet from him on all sides until he could locate an exit. It took a few minutes in which he could slowly feel his energy draining. He needed to get out of here and fast.

Finally, he found a barely there crevice in the rock that led to another tunnel. It wasn't very wide so it was difficult to work up a very fast pace. The inferi followed him, scrambling through the hole, trying to grasp him but the shield of light did its job. They kept pace with him but stayed a good distance away.

But every so slowly, the light began to recede, growing weaker by the minute. Harry had no idea how much time was passing but it felt like forever. The tunnel was never-ending and he had no idea if he was any closer to Jack or not.

The inferi grew more and more excited, shuffling faster. Harry didn't realize right away when the light receded so much that an overzealous dead guy swiped at his arm, claws leaving long red marks. He screamed in a combination of fear and exhaustion. He couldn't take much more of the stress on his muscles and mind.

All of a sudden, his foot didn't meet ground and he was falling, tumbling down a rocky slope into another cavern. Like lemmings, the first few inferi fell after him but the others stayed back, muttering angrily.

Harry moaned and tried to get up but his ankle was twisted under him. Waves of pain swept up his leg making it impossible to get up.

A hand suddenly grabbed his injured ankle and he screamed again, white light flashing before his eyes. Suddenly, he was free and was being helped up. He looked up tiredly, and was met with the welcome face of his husband.

"Harry, what-what are you doing here? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Harry bit his lip, trying to contain another scream as his ankle was jarred. "Jack...my ankle" Harry breathed, pain evident in his voice.

"Don't worry. Just rest okay? Will and I will take care of this" he told him.

Harry quickly nodded and Jack propped him up against a boulder near the water. He was too exhausted to offer help. Maintaining the light spell wandlessly for so long had really drained him. Harry opened his eyes and caught sight of Jack hacking the creatures to pieces as well as slashing the air with his torch. Will was doing much the same thing. Harry was just glad they'd figured out to use fire.

"Well, well, haven't we seen you somewhere before?"

Harry jumped and was about to scream but a hand covered his mouth and a semi-familiar face appeared before him. Where had he seen...the manor! These were the creeps he'd found molesting Elizabeth!

"Scum!" Harry spat and struggled in the thicker man's grip.

He just smirked, showing his rotting teeth. "Keep struggling poppet; just makes me more aroused." He laughed at Harry's disgusted expression. "Weren't you wearing a dress the last time?" he asked, amused.

Harry bit his hand in retaliation.

"Hmph, was I supposed to feel that weak little bite chit? Why don't you just calm down and shut up" he hissed.

"Now, now Ragetti, that's not the way to handle a lady."

Harry turned his head slightly and matched stares with a tall, bearded man, dressed in pirate garb. There was a monkey on his shoulder, the same kind as Jolly. It shrieked at him, making Harry flinch. There was also a strange aura around the pirate. It gave him feelings of dread he only really associated with Voldemort. Harry shivered, feeling as if this man was worse than the horde of inferi.

Harry turned to look at what was happening to Jack and Will but was shocked to see that the inferi had stopped attacking. They lined up against the wall, merely watching as what Harry assumed now was the pirate captain, approached Jack.

"How good it is to see you again Jack. Last time I saw you, I believe I left you on an island. I do wonder how you escaped." He chuckled as he circled Harry's wary husband.

Harry started. This was the man who'd abandoned Jack? Then he was Hector Barbossa right?

"Ah, yes, well I'm a very resourceful fool as you used to say" Jack stated calmly back.

Barbossa snorted. "Of course. How could I possibly have underestimated you?" he murmured. "Well, no harm done. I've mastered a lot more than a new sword maneuvers since the last time I saw you." He indicated the inferi with his arm. "Of the many places I've destroyed, I've taken and turned the dead there into my slaves. Somewhat like art" he purred, smirking at the inferi.

Harry's breath caught. That meant the man was a practiced necromancer if he'd made so many of them. And that meant he was a dark wizard. Oh for the love of—how did he get himself into these damn situations?

"Art? Never took ya fer a floozy _captain_" Jack grinned.

The pirate glared at him. "You are as annoying as usual Jack. How about I silence you for good for once." He waved his hand and Harry could feel the air thicken as magic rose to the man's command. Wide-eyed, he watched as it enveloped Jack like a blanket, centering on his mouth. He saw Jack try to say something but nothing came out. It was a silencing spell.

Red-hot anger rushed into Harry, and before he could think about what he was doing, he drew up the dregs of his magic and shouted "Incarcerous!"

Barbossa turned at the shout, wide-eyed and with inhuman speed dodged it. Harry's spell uselessly hit another pirate making him cry out in surprise of the sudden bonds. "Oh shit" Harry whispered as Barbossa hurried towards him. He tried to crawl away but Ragetti held him tight and besides, his ankle wouldn't stop throbbing.

Barbossa crouched down and looked at him with a nasty gleam in his eye. "Well, well, well," he stroked the side of Harry's face, "a witch hmm? You been helping Jack from the beginning eh? I knew there was no way it could be his luck this time." He smirked. "It's not everyday you meet another with magic" he murmured. "Why not stay with me? If it's greatness you want, Jack will only drag you down. He's a sorry excuse for a pirate."

Harry wished he could get a hand free so he could slap the bastard. Instead he spat at him. "I would rather die than join a mutinous bastard like you."

Barbossa wiped the glob from his cheek and glared at him. "That wasn't a request, it was an order" he hissed. He stood up. "Gentleman, we're retiring to the treasure room. Lock up our little witch while you're at it" he ordered.

The pirates laughed and marched off. Ragetti flung Harry over his shoulder and smacked his bottom. "Might as well get used to this witch. You're gonna be our whore too." The dirty pirate licked his neck. Harry screamed and fought the hold on him.

"Jack!" he reached for the pirate who was being surrounded by inferi. Desperately, he kicked with his good leg and beat his fists on Ragetti's back but he was smacked by another pirate and told to shut up. This one was much taller than the rest with pitch black skin and had odd markings on his chest and around his eyes. He walked beside Ragetti keeping a cold eye on him.

Harry tried to summon more magic but there was nothing left and nothing to borrow from the cold rock around him. Soon, they turned a corner and he lost sight of Jack.

* It took quite a while for Jack to get free, find a ship, and leave Tortuga.

A/N:

**Okay, so this story took a completely different turn than I thought it would. Thanks goes to Rotture for inspiring me since right after I read the review I got this idea. I've been in a funk for awhile which usually happens when I have to actually _write_ and not just go off inspiration. I really have no excuses for not writing, I'm just lazy, plain and simple. But I hope this chapter helped appease some of you after my awful performance in the last one. Have a nice day!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The company didn't walk for very long before they entered a much larger cave than the last one. There was a wide hole in the ceiling that helped illuminate the center. A large pile of gold towered above the rest of the loot scattered about the cave. Behind it, water lapped the edges of the shimmering coins.

There was also a large cage taking up one wall. As Harry got closer, he realized the bars actually only formed three sides, the cave wall making up the fourth. The tall black pirate snapped the door open and he was tossed in like a sack of potatoes. Once again, fiery pain burst around his ankle. He desperately bit his lip to stop the oncoming scream.

Panting, Harry lifted his head and rested his upper body weight on weak elbows. Elizabeth was being dragged through the crowd amongst loud hollers and hoots. Near the back, several pirates kept a tight hold on Jack and Will. Harry grimaced and tried one last time to summon his magic, but he couldn't even raise the pebble in front of him a decent foot off the ground.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate a very important occasion" Barbossa murmured. "We have already paid our dues but who is left?" He turned to Elizabeth. "Who's blood has yet to be paid?" he snarled. Elizabeth gasped and tried to break free but the pirate captain grabbed her by the neck, looking like a huge wolf about to bite the head off an innocent rabbit.

He slid an old ivory dagger from his pocket, holding it up to let the moonlight caress it's hard edge. Elizabeth was crying now, silent tears dripping down her cheeks. How could this have happened, Harry thought despairingly. Just a few weeks ago, they're biggest problems were Norrington's proposal and what to do each day.

The dagger kissed Elizabeth's skin, about to tear her life away when Harry finally summoned enough power to silently 'accio' it. The pirates jumped and looked around in confusion, misunderstanding the cause. Barbossa, on the other hand, could feel his magic and turned to him, eyes cold.

"Feeling left out my dear?" he asked, smiling nastily.

He raised one broad hand and the knife shot up into the air and sped towards Harry. Harry desperately tried to move out of the way but the cage was too small. It sliced his cheek open, red blood dripping down his chin.

Barbossa smirked. "Don't worry dear. You're defiance is only temporary."

Harry gulped, fear freezing his limbs. Barbossa's dark aura was even more oppressive than Voldemort's, and suddenly it became physical. He was forced to the ground by it. Harry groaned as his bones creaked from the weight of the captain's magic.

"Would you rather take her place witch?"

Harry could only glare and he could barely gather enough energy to do that. It didn't dissipate and Barbossa didn't take his eyes off him. Eventually, Harry figured out he was waiting for an answer. "No" he gasped out just as the weight became unbearable. He coughed as his crushed lungs gasped for breath. He'd never felt another wizard use their aura like that. Barbossa was a strange unknown, unlike any dark wizard he'd ever met.

He pushed himself up and grabbed the bars, trying to physically shake them away. His magic had vanished once again so he couldn't try that route. He could only watch helplessly as Barbossa snatched Elizabeth up again and summoned the knife back. It glinted coldly in the moonlight and as if in slow motion he slashed it straight across Elizabeth's pale throat.

Harry froze, shock stealing any struggle. The dark red blood spread out of the cut like an overflowing dam. It dripped gently down onto the gold piece Barbossa held close to her throat. He dropped it into the chest and closed his eyes, waiting, waiting...

"Well?"

"I don't feel no different" Pintel complained.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and hefted his silver pistol. The loud shot of a gun echoed a second later.

"Hey, you're not dead!" the Black pirate exclaimed.

"No, I'm not...," Pintel blinked, suddenly realizing something, "he shot me!"

"The curse is still upon us!" someone yelled.

"You brought us the wrong person!"

The pirates descended into chaos, shouting at each other and the captain. Gun shots rang out. Through the writhing mass Harry caught sight of Jack and Will, pushing their way through the crowd. Harry figured they must've given their captors the slip.

He got on his knees and watched as they rushed to Elizabeth. They circled to the back of the hill, Will sliding into the water, while Jack slinked up beside Elizabeth's prone form. He then dragged her limp body to the chest, manipulating her fingers to pick up a coin. Harry frowned, confused. What were they doing? He slowly made his way down to join Will in the water. Jack hesitated as Will gently took Elizabeth away. He glanced back at Harry who watched him with sad eyes. Jack hated seeing those green eyes, usually so full of life, so dead.

'I'll come back' he promised silently. He turned away to follow Will, not seeing Harry's eyes widen or hear the silent answer.

'I know you will.'

XXX

"Shit!" Jack shouted, slamming his fist against the rocky wall at the mouth of the cave. Will watched him, sympathy in his blue eyes. Everything had been going fine and now this. Why had Harry even been there in the first place? He was supposed to be safe aboard the ship.

Jack groaned and buried his head in his hands. How could he lose him again and so soon after finding him? Sighing, he straightened up, determined to do all he could to help his husband.

"Com on Will. We need to get to that ship."

Will nodded. "Aye-aye captain" he grinned, though still quite pale, and laid Elizabeth in the bottom of their dinghy. They leaped in and began paddling out of the island.

Out in the open water, Will hesitated. "Um, Jack, whose ship is that?"

Jack leaned around him, getting a good look at the British naval ship alongside theirs. "Great, just what we need" he grumbled. "Bloody soldiers."

Will looked down at Elizabeth, and the coin clutched in her right hand. She was still pale and her throat was still cut, but the bleeding had stopped and now just an angry red line remained. The gold's curse was the only thing keeping her from death right now. Will felt eternally grateful to Jack. Without him and his crazy ideas, Elizabeth would probably be dead now.

When they finally arrived on the deck of the Interceptor, they were immediately surrounded by British soldiers in red and white.

"Hmm, you're not my crew" Jack commented airily, looking genuinely puzzled. Will grimaced, eyes determined and body tense.

James Norrington stepped forward, a sneer on his face. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow. I'm not surprised to see you here."

Jack grimaced. "It's captain, captain Jack Sparrow." He was really getting tired of explaining this to everyone.

"And you Mr. Turner, I never expected-" Norrington froze and paled so much he looked like a ghost. "Elizabeth?"

Will flinched. He already felt guilty beyond belief, he didn't need Norringotn rubbing more salt in the wound.

"How dare you, you vile...is she dead?" he whispered, brokenly.

Will shook his head. "She's stable but until we can find a doctor..."

"Malcolm, fetch Doctor Heron-" he ordered.

"That won't help" Jack said.

Norrington turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"She needs a healer, a witch. The curse stabilizing her will negate the natural healing process. Only magic can affect the stasis."

"Magic? What kind of nonsense are you spouting now Jack?" Norrington scoffed.

Jack just shrugged. "Whether you believe me or not isn't my problem mate."

Norrington snarled angrily. "I am not going to wait on any of your hare-brained ideas. Give her to me" he ordered.

Will clutched Elizabeth close to him, he couldn't just let her go. Now that she was in his sight, he never wanted to leave her alone ever again. Impatiently, Norrington wrestled her body from him and with one last glare, disappeared below deck.

A few minutes later he came back up. "Put them in the brig with the rest of their crew" he sneered.

Jack just smiled, as if Norrington was a child doing something particularly funny.

"Jack, do something" Will urged desperately.

Jack blinked and shrugged. "Like what?" he asked nonchalantly.

Will groaned as he was thrown into the cell where already fifteen men stood. They greeted him with friendly hellos.

"Anything" he mumbled belatedly to Jack's question.

"No tricks now" one of the soldiers warned. Jack actually recognized him and the one beside him as those who'd been guarding the Interceptor in Port Royal. These buffoons were their guards? Jack sniggered slightly. Might as well just let them walk around free.

Norrington frowned at Will. "I assumed Aeolus would be with you. Where is she?"

Will paled and looked away. Norrington noticed and his worry increased dramatically. "Where is she?" he asked with more force.

"Barbossa captured her." He glared suddenly at Jack. Norrington followed his gaze. "We should've stayed and rescued her."

Jack scowled. This farce had gone on long enough. Yes, it was adorable and sexy when Harry wore a dress, but for god's sake, he could tell Harry was a boy beneath that. In men's clothes it should've been even more obvious so what the hell was everyone's problem?

"I don't mean to interrupt," he drawled, "but has everyone lost their bloomin' minds?" he yelled. "My 'wife' is a boy for Jone's sake. What the hell is wrong with all of you? It's like your under a goddamn spell—oh." He blinked in realization. That must be it because, though Harry had some very feminine characteristics, he didn't look at all like a girl. In a dress, many of the obvious signs were hidden but without it, a spell had to have been placed somehow. Perhaps Harry had done it subconciously.

"Or it was that witch" he muttered darkly.

Everyone stared at him in confusion. "What in blazes are you talking about Sparrow?" Norrington asked, echoing everyone else's thoughts exactly.

Jack sighed. "I'm trying to tell you that I'm Harry's husband. Okay, Aeolus, whatever. I refused to call him that anymore. Whatever Tia was thinking, I don't know. No one ever knows what that crazy voodoo woman is thinking." He rolled his eyes. "So get it through your thick skulls."

Norringon looked like he'd gone into shock while Will was gaping like a fish. The rest of the crew just looked puzzled.

"Why can't you be that straightforward every day captain?" one of them asked.

Jack chuckled. Trust his crew to take the news so well. They were way too used to weird things happening around him.

"Because, ordinary is for the strange." He winked, his gold tooth glinting in the dim light.

"Well I've had about enough of this" Norrington snapped. "Is Aeolus in need of assistance or not?"

Jack frowned but didn't say anything. He'd had about enough of talking to this bull headed commodore.

Will looked between the two when Jack didn't say anymore. He was worried for Aeolus, and of course later he'd process the fact that "she" was in fact a "he", but right now she was in dire danger. "She—er, he, was captured by Barbossa. We had to leave him behind."

Norrington sighed. "And Elizabeth is currently comatose. Either we head to port to find someone who can help her or go to Aeolus's rescue. Either way, we'll be abandoning someone."

"Not neccesarily" Jack said, examining his chipped and dirty nails.

Everyone turned to look at him until he elaborated.

"I mean, what Elizabeth needs is a witch, and it just so happens that Harry is a witch." He grinned slyly and Will answered him.

"Which means he can help her!" he exclaimed.

"That's right bucko. But we'll have to wait for just the right moment. Barbossa can't be underestimated after all." The self-acclaimed pirate captain's voice grew quieter and his eyes hard. He was ready for a fight.

A/N: Yes, Harry's dress had a spell on it. Tia cast a few glamor and protection spells that would activate as long as he wore it. So he looks more like a boy when it's off. I know there were some people saying why didn't you just make Harry a girl if he was going to look so much like one but that was just all part of a spell. So...yeah. :P Sorry, it's not very long but I felt this was a good place to stop and I'll try to get to work on the next installment where it will hopefully be LONGER! It's not that I don't enjoy writing but it's been awhile since I've felt creative. It's hard when you're busy and somewhat depressed. Please notify me of any mistakes and have a happy new year! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Holy crap, I can't believe I finally got a chapter done. I am so sorry to everyone who's been urging me to continue and to all those who've been amazingly patient. I know I'm not a great author who updates like every week but hey, at least I'm still alive eh? This is certainly not my longest chapter ever and it's kinda filler-ish but it does provide some useful information for the next chapter. I swear I'll get to work on the next one right away. Have a great day everyone (or night/morning depending on time zone).

Chapter 10

I'm BACK!

Elizabeth drifted in the darkness, wondering if she were dead. Rough wood was underneath her hands, splinters catching in her skin. She was drifting up and down like she was stranded in the middle of the ocean but she didn't feel wet nor smell the familiar tang of salt on the air. There was no breeze, no sun, no land, nothing to indicate life.

"Hello" she called out. She frowned worriedly, wondering where her friends were; where were Will and Aeolus? Her memory seemed blank, much like the strange darkness around her.

She looked down, seeing her reflection even without light. Her pale cheeks and weary eyes greeted her. Her golden brown hair was lank and she looked more dead than alive. It disturbed her more than she wanted to admit.

"Aeolus? Will? Is anyone there?" A shiver trembled up her spine; more following as a looming dread suddenly arose in her. The darkness turned menacing causing her heart to race and sweat to glisten on her pallid skin.

"Who's there?" she whispered when she'd gathered enough courage. Something made her glance down and instead of her reflection she saw the snarling face of a dark skinned man that almost seemed to blend in with the water itself. Only the whites of his eyes shone, surrounding black irises. She instantly began screaming.

She scrambled away but found herself rocking even more as if she were in a small boat. A low voice chuckled, seeming to be all around her rather than any particular direction. It was smooth like chocolate full of arousing promises that made Elizabeth blush despite herself.

"My, my, how odd it is to see a visitor in my realm" the man commented breezily. She was stunned as the darkness disappeared and now she was sitting in the middle of a grassy field surrounded by trees and a brook gurgled somewhere nearby. She hissed and shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight and the man laughed.

Angrily she forced herself to quickly adjust. She sprung to her feet as soon as she caught sight of the man watching her not far away. He was smirking at her and a bright embarrassed blush sprung upon her cheeks when she couldn't help but think how sexy it was.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded pushing the weird attraction aside.

He blinked, surprised, and then barked a laugh. "Who ever said ladies couldn't curse?" he snickered. "Not very proper are you?"

Gods, would she ever stop blushing? She scowled to try and cover her embarrassment up. "I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Elizabeth Swan" she said stiffly. It was wasted on the strange man, however, since he simply waved away her words.

"Yes, yes, I already know all that" he said impatiently. "I'm kind of a god you know."

Elizabeth blinked, thrown for a loop at the nonchalant admittance.

"Oh, and I'm also gay so you don't have to worry about your virtue or anything." He sniggered at her confusion. Seeing as he was a god, he lived outside the time stream, knowing both present and past, so while he was aware that the word "gay" was slang for male relationships, it wouldn't appear until many, many years later. Elizabeth probably thought he meant the literal definition. Knowing this just made him laugh harder.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore though. "Stop laughing! I want to know where I am right now. My friends could be in danger as we speak" she snapped.

The god turned serious, all laughter absent from his face. "They are but you are the one you should be worrying about. The only reason you're still alive is because of Jack Sparrow's quick thinking."

"What do you mean?" she asked, bewildered.

"He slipped you a cursed Aztec coin which bound your soul to the living plane but you're in a coma due to your injuries. You will remain that way until they can find a witch who can perform the necessary healing spells without killing you as the curse is withdrawn."

It took her a moment to process the fact that she was in some sort of coma, not to mention that witches actually existed. She frowned as a question suddenly made itself known. "Where is this then? Is this a dream or something?"

"Hmm, you could say that. It's more like the scenery of your mind. I've simply invaded it to talk with you. It'll remain this way even after I leave and I must say I've seen worse. You're scenery is actually quite lovely." He smiled jauntily.

"Okay" she frowned, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that this was what her mind looked like. "So who are you anyways? You haven't really introduced yourself yet."

The god blinked and then smacked himself. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe I forgot. Sorry, I think I'm just giddy to be talking to someone other than my siblings. I have a lot of names but you can call me Nate."

"Nate?" It seemed like an awfully plain name for a god.

"Yup! My hobbies are cursing things, causing death and mayhem, as well as taking long walks on the beach!" he chirped. "Now, how about we go and meet my family eh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke with a start only to realize that the door to his cage was opening. He quickly sprang up into a sitting position, his legs bent and ready just in case.

"Good morning little witchling" Barbossa greeted, his voice in a low rumble. "How are you feeling today?"

Harry glared. "Alright, though I must say the accommodations could be a little better" he sneered.

Barbossa merely chuckled. "All in good time young one." He grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of the cage until he stood in the middle of the cavern. Harry struggled of course, twisting and cursing the pirate to hell and back although technically the man was already toting a hefty curse.

It wasn't until Barbossa stopped near the water, winding an arm around his waist as he stood behind him, that Harry noticed what he was standing on. A wide circle drawn with white chalk was drawn across the rocky ground, symbols decorating it in wide arches and complex designs. He didn't recognize it but he could tell it would be bad.

"Now this will only take a second witch", he said, and then as if it were an afterthought he added "this will be painful."

Harry's fear spiked but before he could move, Barbossa began to chant. His powerful voice magnified by the cave rumbled through Harry's bones, rattling his teeth. From the tips of his toes, a fiery pain began to climb up his body. It engulfed him within seconds and the further Barbossa got into his chant, the more pain he received.

Finally, he could no longer take it and began to scream. His brain was being scraped out with a dull spoon and his organs felt as if they were dancing the tango inside him. His eyes rolled up into his skull and he thrashed desperately in Barbossa's arms screaming and screaming and screaming. He couldn't stop.

Finally the ritual finished and the pain began to ebb slowly. Panting, Harry tried to suck in as much air as he could even though the burning of his lungs harshly cut off each try. Groaning, he fell lax in the pirate's arms. He closed his eyes and whimpered softly even as Barbossa gently picked him up with one arm supporting his knees and the other under his shoulders. He carried him to their waiting dinghy's that would take them back to the Black Pearl.

He turned to his silent men. "All of you will head outside to check if Jack's word is correct. If the navy is in wait, you know what to do. Listen and observe; don't attack unless absolutely necessary. We don't want to reveal our true forms too early, especially to people who may not believe Jack's wild stories." He chortled while the others laughed along, hating their former naïve captain as much as Barbossa did. Harry simply groaned from both the physical agony and the pain of being unable to do anything to help Jack.

Barbossa glanced down at him. "Don't worry little witch. I'll be taking care of your friends for you."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he was set down into the boat. His ankle was still throbbing something awful and there was no way he could escape being unable to even stand. They rowed out of the cave, quietly slipping beneath the low arch, the water whispering softly against the hull. Harry could feel Barbossa's heavy gaze watching him but he ignored it best he could.

He looked down into the water and set his racing mind to trying to figure out a way out of his captor's grip. The moon slowly began to peek out of the dark clouds, lighting up the water with a silvery glow. It dragged Harry's attention to an odd pattern around his wrist that he hadn't noticed before. It completely encircled both his wrists; a band made of white symbols that looked oddly familiar...the ritual circle! Harry gasped in horror and quickly checked the rest of him, finding two others on his ankles too.

"Oh Merlin" he whispered. He wanted to fight, to rise up and shake off the magic he could feel tightening its hold on him but his body wouldn't respond. He could feel the magic in his core trickling out of him at a steadily increasing rate. As it fled him, he became weaker and weaker, the waves echoing in his ears, drawing him steadily under. The stars twinkled softly above him, the last thing he saw before his vision faded to black.

The last thing Harry expected, however, was to reawaken almost right away but to a sunny meadow rather than on a boat in the midst of a dark ocean. There were wildflowers rustling all around him and the drone of bees heavy on the air. It was hot but there was a cool breeze and a few clouds were slipping by in the bright blue sky above him.

"Okaaay" he muttered. "This is definitely not where I was…" He stood up, the grass soft beneath his bare feet. He looked down and noticed that his ankles and wrists were still tattooed by Barbossa's strange spell. It had done something to his magic; he could feel it's weakness that must have sent him into unconsciousness. But if he was unconscious then where was his mind scape? This didn't look anything like Tia's island.

"Aeolus?" a voice called, one that he definitely would recognize anywhere.

"Elizabeth?" he yelped, whirling around just in time for her to leap into his arms. Her hair tickled his nose as she hugged him and he drew in a deep breath, absorbing the scent of lilac in her long brown hair.

"What are you doing here? Where is here anyways?" he asked, looking around. "And how are you awake? Last I saw you, you were…" he trailed off utterly confused.

Elizabeth laughed at all his questions; he was still the same Aeolus. "I'm not really clear on the details, but I know I'm apparently unconscious and this is my 'mind scape' or something like that. Nate can explain the rest."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Nate. I met him here when I arrived. He's a god or something" she told him nervously. Harry just stared at her.

"Well, look, I don't get it either alright? But I met his mother or something like that and I ask 'Is there any way out of here' and she says 'Be patient' well I don't want to be patient!" She snapped and Harry had to hold in a laugh when she actually stomped her foot like a three year old.

"I think you should just calm down Elizabeth. Maybe I can convince her for you; I've been told I have a way with words" he grinned and fluttered his eyelashes getting a laugh out of Elizabeth.

Harry smiled; his heart lightened as he watched his sister in all but blood laugh for the first time in what felt like ages. The past few weeks had been filled with worry and fear and it must have been ten times worse for Elizabeth who'd been trapped with a bunch of cursed, blood-thirsty pirates. Harry could still see the lingering shadow in her eyes and wished he could chase it away as easily as he had made her laugh. As it was, they were nowhere near out of the danger zone yet. He still remembered that without Jack's quick thinking, he wouldn't be here talking to Elizabeth. Instead, she'd be at the bottom of the ocean, food for the fish and other underwater predators.

His smile slowly faded and he gently took Elizabeth's hand, causing her to cease laughing almost immediately. Her chocolate brown eyes lit with understanding and she squeezed his hand in a silent plea for comfort. Harry wrapped his arms around her and wondered why the strange trouble-magnet attached to him had had to affect such a wonderful person like Elizabeth. She certainly didn't deserve it.

"Oh dear, am I interrupting something?" a cheerful voice called out nearby.

Harry blinked and turned around, letting go of Elizabeth in the process. Standing not far away was a dark haired man who was perched on top of a rather large boulder by the brook. He was wearing black slacks and a red button down. And while his smile was friendly enough, there was something hiding behind it that made Harry rather uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" He paused, frowning in thought. "And how did you get in this mind scape? What are you?"

"Woah, woah, slow down there okay?" The man put his hands up defensively and hopped down from his perch. His smile put Harry even more on edge because now it had a condescending feel to it. Harry relaxed marginally but couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about this man. He had a similar aura to Gaia…

"Oh!" Harry gasped. "You're a god aren't you?" Harry should have realized this sooner. He'd been around Gaia enough to recognize the unique aural signature of a god whose magical pressure was much heavier than an average wizard. "Is Gaia here?"

The god returned his grin and laughed. "I knew she liked you but now I know why; you're awfully cute aintcha?"

Harry flushed and he heard Elizabeth giggle behind him. "Oh shut up" he grumbled.

The man laughed and stood up, approaching them slowly. "Anyways, the name's Nate, shorted for Thanatos. Dare call me that name and I'll send you guys to an early grave" he warned with a wicked grin splitting his handsome face.

"Harry…"

Harry immediately ignored the strange god and turned to his left already knowing who would be there. Gaia, the mother goddess, appeared as a beautiful but homely woman in her late thirties. She had long blond hair that looked like spun gold with violet eyes framed by long lashes and golden skin. She always wore a loose dress that was tight in the bodice, accentuating her breasts and making her tall frame look just a little taller. She held up open arms and Harry couldn't help but hurry to her side and snuggle close. He laid his head on her chest and she enclosed him gently, humming softly so that the vibrations trembled in his ear.

"How are you Harry? It's certainly been awhile hmm?" Her rosy lips twitched up as the corners of her eyes crinkled.

Harry blushed. "I've been a little busy Gaia."

"Well of course! And how is Jack anyways? Still a pain in the butt for everyone involved?"

Harry snorted. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." He smirked.

"Tsk, tsk, and what's this? You have a strange new connection sweetheart…" Her face suddenly turned thunderous. "Someone is draining your magic" she whispered looking horrified as her eyes widened and her lips thinned.

Harry shuddered at the oppressive feeling that her magic was exuding. It gave him chills that not even Barbossa's magic could inspire. "I'm sorry…mother" he whispered. Gaia's amethyst eyes softened at the mostly unused word that she often insisted Harry call her. It truly revealed how lost and scared Harry felt.

She drew him closer, holding his head to her bosom with one hand on the back of his head and the other drawing soothing circles on his bony back. "I can't help you directly Harry but I will do my best to direct your little sparrow. He is already doing all he can to reach you." She drew back and smiled at both him and Elizabeth. "Come, we will go to my home and you two can rest a little. The mind can still fall under stress while asleep y'know?"

Harry nodded and followed her while Nate simply grunted and fell in line after Elizabeth. To Harry, he acted like a moody teenager as he plodded along with his hands threaded together on the back of his head in a nonchalant act.

Harry turned back around and watched Elizabeth who was dressed in a long, fluttery white gown spin around in front of him. He laughed as she reached out to draw him into a dance but he ducked out of her way.

"Aea" she groused.

Harry blinked at the new nickname. "What? Don't you like it?" she asked. "I figured your name was just too long; this one sounds much better right?"

Harry smiled. He knew he should tell her who he really was and what _gender_ he really was but he couldn't speak the words, not yet. Soon, he would tell her soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barbossa climbed out of the boat, the heels of his boots clicking on the rock. He carried Harry gently in his arms, noting the continually paling skin and cold skin. He on the other hand felt warmth surging through his limbs and strength, both physical and magical, roaring through him. The boy was powerful and that more than anything else made him beautiful in Barbossa's eyes.

The wind hissed through holes in the rocks and whistled passed him. His long, grizzled brown hair flew in his face and he grunted slightly in annoyance. He hefted the boy, who felt as light as air in his arms. If he ever saw the boy drink one day, he knew he'd be a light-weight. Chuckling lightly, he stepped off the rocks and onto the soft white sand that they protected.

The island was even tinier compared to the one Jack had been stranded on and was hidden behind the cursed Isla de Muerta. Neither Jack nor his crew knew about it and it was here he would hide the boy. If the boy died, then this amazing power would be gone forever so he had to keep him safe. Without him, he would return to being powerful but there was a difference between powerful and god-like.

Smiling, he laid Harry down in the sand then proceeded to open a little trapdoor underneath a thin layer of sand, grass, and palm leaves. There was a small stairway inside and he picked Harry up, descending down into the darkness. Wordlessly, he lit the candles inside the small hideaway, his magic springing up like a hound happy to see his master.

A piece of chalk floated out of a box in the corner and began to draw a circle in the dirt. Barbossa smirked. No longer would he need silly words to activate his magic. He took a deep breath and laid Harry inside the now completed circle. The candles continued to flicker, throwing shadows on the dirt walls. He made sure he was standing outside of the circle when he activated it, the white light piercing the shadows briefly. A shimmering dome encased the boy reminding Barbossa of the childhood fairytale Snow White.

He noticed that the boy's hands shook slightly and he took a much deeper breath than before. The strong magic had caused a strong, but not unexpected reaction. Barbossa climbed the stairs back up into the sunny daylight. The little witch's pale face lay amidst the black and the old pirate almost felt bad for the child…but he closed the door and turned away. He had the British navy and an eternal pain-in-his-side to deal with.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm not sure how many of you will be angry and how many will be happy with me for updating. All I can say is sorry it took so long but I finally got my burst of inspiration. The ending was somewhat unexpected for me since I had something totally different planned but somehow I like this version better. After this will be the epilogue for half of the story, which should wrap up anymore loose ends. Defeating Voldemort should _technically_ be a piece of cake now for Harry (you'll see what I mean) but I'm definitely not going to make it easy for him. Happy reading and good news! This was my 100th page in Word :)

**Chapter 11**

Barbossa returned to the beach, searching for the boat lurking on the horizon. When he spotted it, he slowly entered the water; he neither felt the cold nor the currents eddying lazily around his ankles. The fish slipped by him and though a few stopped to investigate, they quickly hurried on.

Soon, he lost sight of the upper world and descended into the cold dark of the ocean. He enhanced his eyes with magic at the same time so that he could see where he was going and another spell allowed him to move quickly through the heavy water as though he was moving through air.

Not long into his walk, he spotted his crew marching slowly ahead. They did not have access to magic like him so they had to take it slow. He could see the impressive curve of a ship's bulwark not far up ahead so he signaled to his second to follow by lightly tapping his shoulder. The man nodded, the dim light from the full moon dancing across his white jaw and cheek bones briefly.

They moved onwards until they reached the heavy anchor sunk deep into the sand. Barbossa gestured to the heavy chain links and immediately his crew began to climb in single file like ants up an anthill. Barbossa followed last and arrived to a scene of complete and utter chaos. Screams rent the air as men were stabbed and shot, blown apart, and tossed into the water. Amidst it all, he stood as calm as could be. It was time to find Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo ho…yo ho" Jack sang drunkenly, irritating their guards who were beginning to turn as red as their uniforms. Inwardly, he snickered but kept a drunken smile on the outside. There was always something entertaining about annoying stupid people.

"Now shut it you!" The round one banged his sword against the bars, chuckling. His partner cackled in an obnoxiously high pitch making Jack, as well as some of his shipmates, cringe.

"You tell 'em Mullroy" the skinny one grinned triumphantly. Jack just rolled his eyes and poked 'Mullroy' in his plump wrist.

"You couldn't shut the broad side of a barn" he laughed. Mullroy's face turned red.

"Well, you couldn't—"

"Hahaha"

"You couldn't—"

Frustrated from being unable to continue his self-appointed diatribe, he unlocked the cell in a hurry and marched in. "Now you listen to me you dirty ol' pirate. When we get to Port Royal, you're neck's gonna be in the noose fer sure; you and your friends too" he jeered and raised his fist to beat some sense into his prisoner. He was so busy yelling at Jack, however, that he failed to react quickly enough when Jack surged forward and slipped around to his back. Jack then shoved the soldier against the dewy wall in the back of the cell and slammed the door shut.

Mullroy scrambled to his feet. "How dare you? When I get out of 'ere-"

Jack rolled his eyes, laughing. "And how are you going to do that if I'm outside the cell?" He smirked when Mullroy swung wildly around, his eyes widening when he saw that Jack was indeed standing on the outside and he on the inside. Jack quickly locked the door and laughed, swinging the key ring around his finger.

He then sauntered over to Murtog, leaning close into his face, yellow teeth showing in his grin. "Feel like joining him red coat?" He smirked. Murtog gulped and fumbled with his musket, face turning white.

A few moments later both soldiers were in the cell and Mullroy was yelling at his fellow's incompetence. Jack then proceeded to unlock the cells of his fellow captives. Numerous whoops and hollers greeted him and although he should tell them to keep it quiet; he didn't really see the point in stealth. He was proven correct when screams suddenly erupted above deck. It seemed Barbossa had finally arrived.

Everyone froze, including Murtog and Mullroy, and then turned to Jack. Grim faced, Jack turned to his crew and met the eyes of each member. He could see the uncertainty and the determination that burned in everyone's eyes and recognized the loyalty his former crew had never shown. These people would follow him wherever he went, through hell and back if need be.

He offered an easy going smirk before he said "I know we haven't known each other long but doesn't it seem like trouble is stalking me?" He laughed and before long, the rest of the crew began to laugh as well. "Let's go send trouble a little hell" he added, his smirk turning into a hard grimace that the crew read as a promise for pain to whoever got in his way.

"Ay aye captain" the majority shouted.

"What're we waiting fer?" Gibbs roared and then they surged up the steps, eager for blood and revenge like the pirates they were.

A crazy gleam entered Jack's eye and he rushed into the mass, keeping a wary eye on Barbossa while still staying clear of the powerful man. A shiver rushed up Jack's spine. There was something different about the man; it was as if his aura had become stronger, more oppressive. It gave Jack some serious goose bumps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry remembered when he'd first met Gaia. The goddess had certainly not been what he expected but then again, what does one expect to see when they first meet a god? Well, oddly enough, Gaia's most favorite hobby was to gamble and her favorite partner in this was Fate, an elderly man with empty eye sockets (though his ability to see was way above par).

To Harry, he was more than a little creepy.

Either way, Gaia was everything he thought a mother could be like: kind, understanding, and most of all, supportive. She never did things half way and always tried to help him no matter what. She liked to tell him stories about particularly obnoxious monkeys that she knew in the wizarding world and how magic was slowly being stripped of its potency. Harry knew the blood purity speech but he didn't actually think it was real; however, the problem was coming from the limitation of magic to only wands. Certain kinds of magic had different out lets and by limiting it wizards were actually weakening their bonds with it. It was much like using only your arms or only your legs but neither at the same time.

Harry took a sip of the chamomile and lavender tea Gaia was serving.

"Thank you ma'am" Elizabeth murmured shyly when her own teacup was passed to her. Gaia simply smiled and handed her a tray of madeleines next.

Harry smiled over the rim of his teacup. Everyone sipped their tea in silence for a little while before Elizabeth finally broke it. She set her teacup down with a light 'clink' and Harry turned to see a determined expression slide onto her face. Only Gaia acted as if she hadn't noticed and continued sipping her steaming tea, inhaling gently like a summer breeze with every sip.

"I'd like to really know what's going on now" she said. "I don't want lies or reassurances or-or…I don't know, I just want the truth" she whispered, her eyes searching for answers from each member of the circle. At last, she settled on Harry. "I know you've been hiding things from me Aea."

Harry's eyes dropped to the floor. He'd known this was coming. Elizabeth was too smart not to ask. When it became apparent he wasn't going to say anything, Gaia finally looked at her. "Dear, no one is trying to hurt you with lies. Some things are just not meant to be shared." Elizabeth leaped to her feet. "Yeah, except that I am hurt. Somehow I'm half dead and stuck in this weird limbo and I know all of you are hiding something from me" she shouted, getting more and more upset.

Harry turned and hugged her gently. He didn't want Elizabeth to feel bad but how was he supposed to tell her he was really from the future and was actually a guy. That wasn't exactly something you just spring on people, although when you think about it, there really never is a good time for news like that.

Harry looked to Gaia who simply smiled serenely back at him and even though Harry was nervous he knew he could no longer avoid telling Elizabeth the truth. If she was truly his friend then she would understand, she would still love him for him.

"Okay Elizabeth, this will be a very strange story but I swear that it's true and it might take a while to explain but everything will make sense once I'm done." He gently motioned for her to sit down and then he began his story. He started off slow with the story of his birth and then progressed to his adventures of Hogwarts though he didn't go too deep into detail since he didn't want to scare her. When he told her how he'd gotten here she couldn't believe it. The idea that he was from the future was almost too incredible to believe.

"But how can that possibly be true? Aren't there consequences for this time with you being here?" She was pale but hadn't shown any reluctance to continue yet. So many things had been revealed to her in such a short space of time that she was beginning to feel a little dizzy. Magic and time travel; how could they be possible?

Gaia giggled. "Oh dear, I am Mother Magic and I assure you both are quite real. Harry here is one of my most lovely children; his reason for being here the very best one: love."

Confused, Elizabeth looked to Harry. "Harry?"

Harry grimaced. "That leads me to my next bombshell."

Elizabeth blinked. "Bomb-what?"

Harry laughed nervously. "Oh right, not invented yet" he muttered, biting his bottom lip. He sighed. "Well, the thing is, er, _I'm a boy_" he mumbled.

She blinked. "Excuse me?" She blinked again.

"Um, y'know…a boy as in not a girl" he said weakly, looking somewhat sheepish.

Oddly enough, Elizabeth's dizziness disappeared and her head became clearer than ever. "A boy?" she shrieked. "All this time, you've been pretending to be a girl and for what? Why in the world would you...?" she trailed off, unable to finish as she slumped in her seat, eyes wide and misty.

Harry flinched and looked away. He'd known that reaction was coming but still he'd hoped… Elizabeth sighed and looked up at the ceiling decorated with stucco flowers. After a little while she finally said "But you're my friend Aea. Ever since we met on that beach, we've been like a ship with sails. I guess I should just be happy that you told me any of this at all." Her smile was rather pained but Harry's heart soared higher than he ever felt right into his throat. Did this mean…?

Elizabeth gently hugged him and he couldn't help the tears that sprung in his eyes. He squeezed her tightly then carefully disentangled himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose but Tia insisted I pretend; she forced me to wear the dress. I swear it." Harry pleaded. "Trust me, I wouldn't have otherwise. The dress was spelled to subtly feminize my features so no one would be suspicious that I'm Jack's 'wife'." Elizabeth giggled when he air-quoted the last word.

"Alright then...what should I call you? I mean, Aea...Harry...what do you prefer?" Elizabeth frowned.

Harry sighed, letting the air move his lips together like a motorboat. "Well, I think Aea is fine for now. Better to keep my female persona for now while I'm in the past. I certainly won't be wearing dresses anymore though. I've had about enough of that" he grinned, Elizabeth grinning back.

Gaia beamed and clapped her hands once. "Excellent! Now all we need to do is figure out a way to lead Jack to Aea's location. Because I'm such a wonderful person, fate has agreed to allow my interference if he gets to decide how Aea will be woken from his magical sleep."

Harry's green eyes widened, suspicion crawling through him the way it always did when Fate was meddling in his life. "How?" A simple question to which he received a simple answer.

"A kiss!" Gaia burst out, looking thoroughly like a girl in the middle of some trashy romance novel.

"Huh?"

"Jack, will go to your body's location and give you a single kiss in order to break Barbosa's spell. Meanwhile, your spirit will need to enter the physical world into an already existing, magically tuned body, which is where I come in." She smirked. That smirk promised all sorts of horrible things and Harry knew in the end he would have to endure them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A monkey! You want me to go back as Jolly? You must be barkin' mad!" Harry ranted. "You're out of yer bloomin' minds!" Harry yelled. He paced and wrung the hem of his shirt, refusing to look at anyone.

"Oh, it'll only be for a little while honey. Just long enough to lead Jack to your location. Then, once he kisses you, you can heal Elizabeth and break the curse." Gaia clapped her hands together happily, proud of her fool proof plan. Fate simply grinned creepily in the corner.

Harry scowled and paced angrily. Despite his protests, he had to admit it was a good idea, especially since his consciousness was free of his body at the moment and could go wherever it wanted. Unfortunately, he could commune directly with Jack because his mind was of a higher order and would fight his presence if he tried to take over. Jolly's mind was much simpler and would be more accepting of him taking control for a little while. Plus, she was now more magically tuned because she'd been around him for awhile soaking up his excess magic. She would be the only one able to hold his consciousness.

"Alright" he relented, accepting finally that this would just have to be done.

"Lay down" Gaia told him, helping him into a bed in another room. She pulled the blankets up to his chin, tucking him in gently. Harry smiled up at her and she smoothed his bangs out of the way and kissed his forehead. "Good luck" she whispered then covered his eyes and chanted softly. A soft glow emitted from beneath her hand and suddenly, Harry was surrounded by noise.

A loud screech sounded close by. As he reoriented himself, he realized he was on a ship in the middle of battle and everything was really big. He looked down and screeched, quickly realizing he was the one screeching and that yes, he was a monkey now. Knowing he needed to be quick, he darted through the heat of the battle, past dying soldiers and cursed pirates. He was searching desperately for Jack but couldn't find him.

Hoping to spot him better from high up he climbed into the rigging until...there! He scrambled down the netting, fighting with his new found tail which kept getting in the way. Harry was almost there when another monkey cut him off. It was the same species as Jolly but it's eyes were lit with an unholy gleam. It hissed at him, its fur fluffing angrily.

Harry spat back, swiping his claws at the offender. The other monkey suddenly leaped on him, trying to pin him down but Harry got in a lucky swipe to the side that made the monkey bounce back. Suddenly, the moon's light swept over the monkey dissolving the skin and muscle to reveal the monkey's moving skeleton. Harry froze, eyes wide and raced as fast as he could past the hissing monkey towards where he'd last seen Jack.

The monkey was close on his heels but he was faster, finally getting used to his tail and using it to his advantage. He swerved past grimy legs and heavy boots, pushing himself to reach Jack as fast as he could. The monkey screeched loudly again and tried to pounce on his back but missed when Harry suddenly swerved hard to the right. Up the swaying stairs, Harry leaped for Jack's leg, quickly climbing up his husband's clothing to his head.

He swiped a clawed paw at Barbossa's face who had gotten too close to his mate. The pirate snarled and continued his sword fight with Jack. Harry could tell though that his mate was barely holding his own. Barbossa had a lot of magic backing him, both his own and Harry's combining to create a deadly combination.

Harry tugged on Jack's hair, screeching as he tried to direct him to the left. He needed to get in the life boat and get to that island now! Jack, of course, had no idea what he wanted though and merely tried to swat him away in between clashes of his and Barbossa's swords.

Harry growled and knew what he had to do. When Barbossa was close enough he jumped and clung to the man's face, scratching for all he was worth. Barbossa may not feel pain but at least he would distract him enough to hopefully pull Jack away. Barbossa was quicker though and grabbed him by the scruff and threw him to the ground. Harry shrieked in pain but clambered to his feet as quickly as he could. He jumped and grabbed Jack's hand, jumping repeatedly and pointing to the life boats.

Jack suddenly understood. Harry could see the astonishment fill his eyes but he could tell he'd gotten through to him at last.

He hurried to the life boat, cutting the ropes holding it fast and jumped down into the boat after it landed with a splash. Gibbs saw him go and quickly joined him, Harry clinging close to Jack's back as they rowed quickly away. The noise slowly faded as they went further and further away, the dark water parting gently before them.

Jack turned to Harry. "Point the way" he ordered, his dark eyes intent. He had a feeling and he always trusted his gut. It had saved him more than once after all.

Harry nodded and pointed forward, jumping and screeching. Throughout all this Gibbs kept his silence and merely rowed as fast as he could. He was full of questions and disbelief but he understood something was going on and he'd be damned if he let his captain do it alone.

They continued to follow Harry's directions, heading to who knows where until suddenly, Jack spotted the island. "Head to that island Gibbs" he ordered.

"Aye aye captain." He rowed harder, the night pressing in around them, suffocating with the sheer force of the magic in the air. Sand and scattered rocks crunched and shifted beneath their feet as they jumped from the boat to shore. Harry took off running ahead of them, leading them to a square patch of sand and grass. He jumped up and down in place hoping to convey his message to Jack who would certainly understand.

Jack knelt and felt around the square patch, rough fingertips finding the edge of a trapdoor concealed underneath layers of sand. He stared in amazement at Jolly who was now quiet and watching him with beady black eyes. He blinked and the stare was broken. Jolly hurried off the trapdoor so he could lift it which he did, heaving it up as it was a very sturdy piece with iron casings.

Underneath were stairs that led deep down. He turned to Gibbs. "Hopefully I won't be down there more than a few minutes, but if I'm not, get out of here okay? It's not worth sacrificing yourself over."

Gibbs eyed him. "You are my captain Jack but if you don't mind, I'll decide what's worth sacrificing myself for." Jack laughed at the stink eye he sent him. He clapped him on the shoulder.

"There's no one I feel more honored to stand beside me Gibbs."

"Good luck captain."

Jack nodded and descended the stairs. It was dark until he reached the last step and suddenly, long white candles burst into flame around the tiny room. A white circle with strange markings took up the middle and inside the circle lay Harry, sleeping quietly.

"Harry!" he gasped and leaned down but he couldn't get passed the strange glass dome encircling his love. He searched his pockets for anything he could use to set his husband free but came up with only a small knife. His sword had been left behind on the ship when he'd dropped it in his scramble for the life boat.

At first he tried to hack at the dome but nothing came of that. He glanced around the room trying to see if there was a release mechanism but again found nothing. He looked down when he felt a light tug on his coat. There was Jolly peering up at him. It pointed to the circle, patting the moist earth outside the line which almost seemed lit with an inner glow. Jack frowned, took his knife, and lowered it to the line, about to cut through it when a sudden bang cut the silence.

Jack looked down as red bloomed like a flower upon his chest. He suddenly felt cold all over and fell sideways, vision misting as his heartbeat became unbearably loud. Jolly screeched as though from a distance. The sound of sand crunching filled his ears as familiar boots appeared next to his face.

"Finally got ya' Jack. Not so high and mighty now are ya'?" He glared at Jolly who tried to bite him. "Quiet!" he roared, pinning the shrieking monkey who writhed under the wandless spell. "You knew this was coming Jack. Why fight it?" he smirked.

Jack coughed and groaned as he tried to get up and fight but Barbossa simply kicked him down. "Just die already" Barbossa sneered but just then, Jack sneaked a hand forward and made a small streak in the white circle. Barbossa tried to stop him but was too late as the circle pulsed, the dome in the middle cracking.

Released magic whipped through the room, dousing the candles and plunging the room into darkness. Light suddenly returned, however, as Harry's body began to glow. He slowly sat up, green eyes opening to reveal glowing orbs. Barbossa screamed as the light physically whipped him, cutting into his flesh and somehow causing him pain when his curse should have prevented it.

Jack gasped. "Harry..." His eyes slowly closed falling into a dead faint.

Unaware of this, Harry stood up in the middle of the circle hands clasped in front of him. His mind was consumed by his magic, not truly awake or aware, but simply reacting to the dangerous wizard in front of him. Slowly, his magic began to peel Barbossa's flesh from his body like an orange. The pirate screamed, clawing frantically at his lost flesh, his nails encountering only bone upon his arms. Muscle and cartilage dripped like greasy fat from his limbs creating a gory puddle in the dirt.

"Goodbye Barbossa" a soft voice filled with power whispered. They were the last words the pirate would ever hear as darkness took him.

Danger eliminated, the extra magic swirled lazily around the room before touching on the comatose Jack lying close by. Strands of white lingered on his skin, searching out his wound like a bloodhound. Settling upon the ragged hole created by Barbossa's bullet, the white tendrils sank in, healing at a rapid pace. Task fulfilled, the magic was suddenly sucked forcefully back into it's master creating a whiplash effect, a loud bang snapping through the air.

Harry collapsed still unconscious, still waiting for the kiss that would truly wake him from his forced slumber.

Elsewhere, Inferi collapsed in their cavern, the magic holding their spirits to the earthly plane leaving them. Barbossa's crew froze as they felt a rather strange sensation overtake them. Although not technically tied to their curse through Barbossa, they had taken the coins upon his leadership and therefore he had some magic involved in their condition. The captain's destruction released his part in the magic binding them to him and in a domino effect, released the curse allowing them to be human again. They suddenly found themselves mortal amidst a battlefield, dead before they'd even begun to live.

The combined crews of Norrington and Jack Sparrow forced the few remaining pirates to surrender. The moon which had been present for most of the night quietly hid behind a cloud bank and the night fell silent. Will Turner exited the cargo hold where he'd hid with Elizabeth to protect her unconscious body. He silently prayed as he held her close. This nightmare wouldn't truly end until she woke up and after this, he would never let her go.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the end of the Pirate world and now we reenter the wizarding one. Approximately six months have passed so Harry will be returning to a very changed situation. I got some reviews saying they didn't like Norrington too much but for some reason he's kinda growing on me. I will actually be pairing him with a Harry Potter character so he will be reappearing. Neither Will nor Elizabeth can travel between time frames so they will not be appearing much anymore. This is a very short chapter, simply a connecter between times. The excitement will definitely increase in the next chapter :)**

**Chapter 12**

When Jack woke up, he thought he must be dead because everything was dark...yet he could feel the dirt beneath his hands, the moist cold that only came from deep underground, and the soft breaths he exhaled. Everything was quiet but he crawled around 'till he felt a body lying nearby. Despite the darkness, he remembered what had happened and though he knew he should be dead, he thanked whatever deity had stopped it from occurring. He took Harry gently in his arms and found the steep stairs that opened the tomb to the living world.

Outside, the air was much sweeter. A light breeze was blowing, drying his sweat and clearing his lungs. He laid Harry in the grass, sand sticking to his skin where sweat hadn't dried yet. The sun was slowly rising over the waves, ocrange and red light burning away the night. He could finally see his love and the pallid color of his skin. He kissed the closed eyelids, the soft cheeks, and lastly, his sweet lips.

Color seemed to rush into his skin, cheeks and lips turning rosy as he took a gasping, waking breath. His eyes opened revealing the emeralds he loved so much. Harry's eyes caught his and the most beautiful smile lit his face much like the sun rising not far away. Harry kissed Jack and laughed as the astonishing truth that they were alive and safe hit them. Jack held him close and they laid there together just enjoying each others presence.

"Ooh, what happened?" a low voice croaked not far from them. They turned to see Gibbs sitting up clutching a rather big bump on his head. He spotted them and grinned. "Aeolus! Jack!" He got up as quick as he could and struggled through his dizziness to hug them.

Harry grinned and clutched both men to him. It wasn't long, of course, until Jolly felt left out and joined in. Harry giggled as Jolly rearranged his hair, her version of grooming.

"We should probably get back to the ship" Jack said. Harry reluctantly nodded. He really wanted this moment to last forever but he knew they would have to go eventually. Harry hoped Elizabeth was still alright since she had still been in the mindscape when he'd left and had no idea what had happened to her. Frankly, he wasn't even sure what happened to Barbossa. His consciousness had blacked out when his magic took over his body. He had left Jolly and hung in limbo until Jack revived him.

The life boat was still there beached upon the island, so they piled in with Gibbs and Jack rowing while Harry lay in the middle. He trailed his hand through the water enjoying the sensation of such a simple pleasure as touch.

"Hey ho!" Jack called up when they bumped into the ship. A sailor appeared at the edge and tossed over a rope ladder. Jack helped Harry get a purchase first and followed close behind him in case he lost strength suddenly. They climbed over the edge, Gibbs close behind, to see a ship cleaning in progress.

Everyone was swabbing the deck as quick as they could, erasing blood stains like they never existed in the first place. Others were up in the rigging patching holes and fixing severed rope. No one was remaining still and in the middle of it all stood James Norrington, dressed in rather shabby clothing compared to what he usually wore.

"Aeolus, it's good to see you" he grinned, hugging the boy, grateful to see he was alive.

Harry beamed. "I know I never got to introduce you two, but Norrington, this is my husband Jack."

Norrington was quiet. "What? I think I had some water in my ears. Did you just say you're married to Jack Sparrow, a known pirate?" he finally gaped.

Jack rolled his eyes and muttered "It's Captain, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. _When_ will they get it right?" Jack scowled but Harry sent him a look that had Jack grumbling even more.

"Why Aeolus? I mean...he's a bloody pirate!" he exclaimed.

Harry snorted. "Of course he's a pirate, but he's a damn good one with a conscience unlike that scoundrel Barbossa. He's the kind you should be after not Jack. Anyways, after this you won't have any trouble from him again, I assure you. All we wanted back was the Black Pearl and now you can go back to Port Royal and get your promotion, okay?"

"But Aeolus-"

"No, not another word James." Harry glared at Norrington who flinched and cowered beneath said glare. His excuse? Harry could be bloody scary when he wanted to be.

"Of course Aeolus. I'll arrange it so that everyone believes him dead." Jack looked bowled over by this concession.

"Thank you" Harry said sincerely back. "Where is Will and Elizabeth? I'm afraid there's one more thing I need to take care of."

"They're in my quarters. She still hasn't woken up yet."

Harry nodded and took Jack's hand, then left for said cabin. They entered silently, the scene greeting them a very sombre one. Will was sitting on a small couch, Elizabeth's head in his lap. Her throat still bore the red slash that had about bled her dry before Jack saved her. He was petting her hair gently but looked up when they entered.

"Aeolus! Jack! It's good to see you survived." He grinned.

Harry hugged Will tightly, more than happy to see him. His hand joined Will's, stroking Elizabeth's hair. "We will have to return the coin to the chest. For some reason, the curse on Barbossa's crew was destroyed when I killed him but not from Elizabeth. I suspect it's because the curse was cast on her later and was not a part of the original curse."

Will looked up slowly, the gears in his head grinding as he processed this. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get back to that cave!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cave was flooded with sunshine from a hole in the ceiling but remained quiet as a morgue. Considering the events of earlier, it seemed too quiet. They climbed the mountain of gold in the middle of the room with Will carrying Elizabeth, the coin tucked in her pocket. Once they'd reached the top, Jack fished the coin out and pressed it into her hand, then manipulated it to touch the coin to her slashed throat. He paused and looked at Harry.

"Get ready" he whispered. Harry nodded, eyes focusing on Elizabeth's hand which hovered above the treasure chest. Harry gathered his magic, his own and the natural magic all around him.

Jack forced Elizabeth's hand open, dropping the coin into the chest with a soft clink. The change was instantaneous and almost took Harry by surprise. He touched her throat and poured his magic into the wound, repairing it almost as soon as she gasped her first breath of life.

"Elizabeth!" Will held her close and before he knew what he was doing he was kissing her harshly, love, desire, and fear fueling it. She coughed and blinked blearily up at him. He would swear he never saw a more beautiful sight. "Thank god you're alive."

She smiled weakly and touched his cheek briefly. "Thanks to you, all of you" she coughed as her voice gave out.

"You don't have to talk Elizabeth. We'll take care of you."

Harry laughed. "Are you sure you don't mean just yourself Will? It seems you have everything in hand after all."

Will scowled. "Shut up Aeolus." Harry just grinned.

"How about we get back to the ship. She probably needs to get some food in her" Jack recommended. Will nodded and together they trooped back to the boat and from there back to the ship.

Elizabeth was constantly turning trying to look at everything at once. "Y'know, I wasn't sure if I was going to see you again Aea, or even the sun. Doesn't it feel glorious? Everything feels completely new to me, like I've been reborn." She gazed upwards at the sun then down at the water as she ran her hands through it. Harry smiled and gently patted her arm.

Once they were on board Norrington's ship, they went to his cabin where the crew said he was currently resting. Will knocked on the door only to hear a "Come in". They entered and found Norrington behind his desk, sorting through papers briefly before throwing them down in disgust.

"Hello William, what can I do for..." he trailed off unable to stop staring at Elizabeth who sent him a tired smile. "Elizabeth...are you...alright?" he asked, quickly standing up and make his way towards her. He hugged her and Elizabeth hugged him back just as tightly. "I worried about you...every day" he assured her.

Elizabeth smiled and unwound herself from his grip and returned to Will's side. "Elizabeth?" Norrington querried, a bad feeling rising in him as he watched their hands entwine. "What are you doing?"

"I never did accept your proposal Norrington and now you know why."

He knew he wasn't in love with Elizabeth, he never was, but he had still hoped that someday he would. This woman represented so many things for him, the most important being his future. She was everything he had ever wanted and yet she was tearing his hear to pieces for some lowly blacksmith! It disgusted and impressed him at the same time. He'd liked her for that fiery independence she had but it wasn't his to own. It never was.

"Of course." His smile turned deprecating.

"Please understand Norrington. I've loved Will for along time now but I never said anything because of my father's desires and the responsibilities of my station. After almost dying, however, I can say for sure that I do not want to give this up for the world. My father will just have to get used to it."

Norrington closed his eyes and nodded. "Very well then. Where do you want me to drop you off then? Port Royal ? Or somewhere else perhaps?" His shrewd gaze cut her like a knife but she stood tall. She'd survived this horrific adventure and would be coming out on top no matter what Norrington said.

"Actually, we'll be accompanying Aea and Jack. I rather think I need a vacation after all this, preferably on the high seas." Her eyes twinkled merrily at the thought and Will laughed. "So this is goodbye Commodore."

Norrington opened his mouth to protest but quickly changed plans. "Of course, I wish you fair weather on your voyage Miss Swanne." She nodded politely back then left, Will at her heels.

Harry didn't follow right away but instead went to hug Norrington as well. "Don't think of this as goodbye James. We'll see you again one of these days." She then patted his cheek and left the room, grabbing Jack's hand along the way.

Norrington was alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they'd transferred themselves back to the Black Pearl they discussed their next heading. The single female crew member ended up denying the ship promised her to stay on board, saying that she owed Jack a few more slaps. Gibbs and the rest scurried about getting the sails ready and the other machinery working. They sat down in the Captain's quarters to relax and talk about where they would go next. Although Jack didn't really sit down much and instead examined every inch of the cabin that used to be his before the mutiny. He muttered under his breath as threw a few things in a sack, presumably to get rid of them later, while righting a few trinkets that had been left out of the major trashing Barbossa did.

"So, I think it's time we get a few things straight, right Harry?" Will started. Harry stared at him wide-eyed.

"Where did you-?"

"Jack told me" Will smiled morosely. Harry sent Jack a nasty glare but didn't get the chance to tear into him when Will continued. "Don't blame him Harry; I'm glad he told me. Would you have ever bothered?"

Harry looked as if he'd been struck. "Of course I would have! I got around to telling Elizabeth didn't I?"

"What?" Will whirled to look at her. "When was this?"

Elizabeth sighed. "When I was in a coma and Aea was in that weird sleep thing, our minds were connected or something and we ended up talking about it. I promised to still call you Aea though."

Harry grinned. "I love the name and I love you like my sister. I would absolutely _hate_ for this to come between us...that goes for you too Will. I know it's strange but I'm from the future and it's really not that a big a deal there anymore." He shrugged, knowing that prejudices were hard to overcome in the muggle world, but so far they both seemed rather accepting. Harry had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky.

"Thank you guys, I don't know what I'd do without you." He hugged them both and they, in turn, hugged him back just as tightly. "I've told Elizabeth the whole story but knowing Jack you probably only got a part of it." So then Harry explained all about the future, the wizarding world, his role in having to defeat some stupid dark lord, coming here and meeting Jack, and everything from then on 'till he'd arrived in Port Royal. He even explained Gaia and her role in all these things.

By the end of it Will was gaping at him and Elizabeth grinning at the stupefied expression on his face. "No matter how much I love it here though I'm going to have to go back to my time soon. If not for Gaia the spell would have brought both Jack and I to the future long before now. It only makes sense that since I helped Jack retrieve the Black Pearl maybe she'll let me go home for a little while."

"You don't want to stay?" Will asked, a little hurt that his honorary little brother wanted to leave so quickly.

Harry shook his head. "Even if I wanted to stay I can't. There's a war back home and who knows how bad it's gotten since I left. I'm worried for everyone I left behind and all the students who can't fight back yet." In the beginning, he hadn't been this worried about the wizarding world. In fact, he'd been quite apathetic to their situation, but all the pressure had made him desperate which made him turn to the Soul Mate Spell. He would never trade that decision for the world now, but it made him feel guilty every time he remembered that Voldemort was hurting people back home just because he held a grudge against him. In a way, he did have a duty to end it...no matter what Snape said, he was a tool. If he wasn't a tool to wizarding Britain then he'd break his own wand.

Jack sighed. "Well, I won't let you go alone Harry. You know that." He wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders from behind. "I'll help you through it." He looked up at Will and Elizabeth. "If I left the Pearl in your care would you keep it out of harm's way for me 'till I get back?"

"Wow, really? Of course! How could I say no?" Will laughed, grinning. "It certainly beats going back to being Master Brown's apprentice."

"It has to be in one piece when I get back though" Jack warned, glaring sternly at him.

"Yeah, yeah, it'll be here when you get back; don't worry."

Jack raised one eyebrow. "You're seriously telling me not to worry after all I did to get the damn girl back?" Will shrugged, a sheepish look on his face.

Harry piped up, "I'll talk to Gaia tonight, but I think we should probably rustle up some supplies first. I'm sure the crew is starving."

"Sounds good!" Elizabeth chirped and with that they headed out onto the deck. The bright sun beat down and a salty breeze carried new destinations on its tail.

Jack roared his orders getting multiple "Aye aye's". For now everything was perfect and soon they'd be able to settle down for a real meal tonight. Some bread and stew would go a long way for these weathered sailors.

Later that night, after dinner, Harry sat on the floor cross legged in the room rented for him and Jack. As usual, he fell into his mindscape easily enough. Gaia even seemed to be waiting for him. She took his hand and without words, touched his ring. The golden band glittered between them, a glow he associated with magic settling around it.

"You're free to come and go now Harry. Now, at least you have an escape route when the future is too much for you as I'm sure it will become."

"Thank you Gaia...for everything." He squeezed her hand and she smiled.

"Don't worry Harry. This isn't goodbye." She assured him then faded into the darkness allowing Harry to wake from his mindscape.

Jack entered the room, staring curiously at his position on the floor. "How did it go?"

Harry turned and smiled sadly up at him. "Looks like we're going home."

**End of Arc One**


End file.
